Samonā no kouma
by Hotday productions
Summary: Un antiguo pergamino de invocación se perdió para siempre después de la muerte de su ultima invocadora. Pero su hijo se encargara de llevar el nombre de los Uzumakis otra vez a la antigua gloria. Pero su pasado se interpondrá en su camino poniéndolo en la oscuridad. Pero la invocación lo traerá a la luz o ¿Se adentrara mas en la oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Ni MLP ni Naruto me pertenecen. Le pertenece a sus empresas. Solo las historia y los OC me pertenecen.

Desgracias

Kushina estaba caminando en una especie de castillo y se estaba metiéndose cada vez más y más en el. Ella estaba utilizando un conjunto civil de color rojo y blanco con toques naranja en el, pero lo más curioso de eso es que tenía el estómago un poco grande, como estuviese embarazada. Esperando a su primer hijo.

De repente unas luces se encendieron asustando un poco a la mujer - ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron varias voces a la vez y al frente suyo tenía un mantel de " **FELICITACIONES KUSHINA** " en todo resplandor en ello.

\- N-No tenían que hacer esto chicas - se sonrojo tanto que se parecía como su pelo de color rojo.

\- ¿Por qué no Kushina-chan? Tú vas a hacerte mama por primera vez. Eso se merece una fiesta de felicitaciones – le dijo un caballo de tamaño un poco más grande que el resto, pero se diverenciaba por tener un cabello arcoíris, un cuerno y un par de alas de color blanco, como su cuerpo entero.

\- Gracias por esto Celestia-sama – le dio una reverencia, pero Celestia se rio un poco.

\- Cuantas veces te dire que no me digas eso – se acercó a Kushina, que se incorporó, pero se puso roja de vergüenza – Ademas, no me des las felicitaciones por esta fiesta.

\- Entonces ¿Quién fu/¡FELICITACIONES KUSHINA-CHAN! – un poni se lanzo a sus espaldas para abrazarla – PPPPPinkie. ¿C-Como lo supistes? – le pregunto bastante sorprendida. Sintio como Pinkie se bajaba de su espalda para mirarla – Solo le había dicho esto a Celestia-chan.

\- Tenia un presentimiento – se fue saltando hacia las mesas que estaban los otros invitados.

\- Esa Pinkie nunca va a cambiar – las dos se rieron, para después ir a la fiesta que había preparado ella.

Kushina estaba impresionada, ya que ella tenía, literalmente, hasta el cuello de regalos para su futuro hijo.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo se llamara tu primer hijo? – le pregunto otro caballo de crin de color azul claro y su piel de un azul más oscuro. Tenía también un cuerno y un par de alas

\- Naruto – susurro bastante maternal mientras se tocaba el estómago. Escucho como se reía el caballo - ¿Te estas riendo por el nombre que le puse a mi hijo, Luna? – le pregunto con una voz bastante peligrosa, tanto que se paró de reír y trago saliva bastante nerviosa.

\- N-No Kushina-chan, es que el nombre es un – Kushina fulmino con su mirada – tanto curioso. ¡Eso es todo! – Kushina aun la estaba fulminando con la mirada, hasta que de la nada se rio, poniendo furiosa a Luna - ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

\- Es por tu mirada Luna-chan. Es muy graciosa cuando te pones así de nerviosa – Kushina se estaba riéndose, poniendo rojo de vergüenza a Luna – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Me lo saque en uno de los libros de Ero-sennin.

\- ¡Sacastes un nombre de esos libro pervertido! – se escuchó la voz enojada de Celestia, que tenía un plato de la torta de la fiesta. Puso su plato en una de las mesas más cercanas, para después fulminar con la mirada a Kushina - ¡Qué te pasa por la cabeza por poner un nombre pervertido de ese maldito escritor! – Kushina se puso un poco nerviosa mientras retrocedía un poco - ¡No voy a permitir que el futuro hijo de nuestra invocadora ponga un nombre de esas malditas novelas!

\- ¡No son esos libros que hizo ese Ero-sennin! – le respondió con el mismo tono que Celestia.

\- Entonces ¿cuál es? – miro como Kushina saco un libro de uno de sus sellos que tenía en el brazo.

\- Es este libro que hizo Ero-sennin antes que esas "novelas" – enseño el libro a Celestia. No hay que decir que estaba bastante impresionada.

\- Vaya, quien iba a decir que ese pervertido iba a escribir este tipo de libro – leyó el título que tenía **Dokonjo Ninden** (La historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz) – Lo siento por gritarte Kushina-chan.

\- No tienes que discúlpate por nada Celesta-chan. Ademas también reaccionaria lo mismo – las tres se rieron. Hasta que una tercera risa salió de la nada asustando un poco la las chicas.

\- Que interesante ¿No es así chicas? – salió un ser del cabello de Kushina, que era una especie de hibrido de varias especies.

\- ¡Discord, donde demonios estabas! – le grito Celestia.

\- Alli – señalo al cabello de Kushina, como si no fuese importante. Él chasqueo los dedos desapareciendo y apareciendo en el medio de las chicas, dejando su regalo donde estaba el resto – Felicitaciones Kushina-chan por tu primer hijo – le dio una reverencia, mientras sacaba de su garra de grifo un par de flores de la nada.

\- Gracias Discord – agarro las flores para olerlos. Sintió como una de sus patas le estaba tocando su estómago aun plano.

\- Cuando nazca, le enseñare todo lo relacionado con el Caos JAJAJAJAJA – se estaba riéndose, pero fue detenido por un golpe de Kushina que lo mando al suelo, que tenía en su cabeza una Kushina con una martillo persiguiendo a Discord.

\- ¡Haces tal cosa y te mandare de una patada a la luna! – levanto su mano el que había golpeado y tenía una vena en su cabeza mostrando su enojo, y si no fuese lo suficiente, tenía su cabello levitando mostrando nueve colas.

 _Esa es la Kushina que conozco_ pensó Celestia conteniéndose para no reírse de su amigo, que le estaba dando varias reverencia con sus chibis-Discord para que no hiciera tal cosa…por tercera de este mes – Y hablando de colas ¿Cómo esta ese zorro?

\- Está esperando a mí hijo. Aunque también quiso entrenarlo en sus habilidades de bromista – le dijo con bastante rabia.

\- Y ¿Con qué lo amenazaste al gran Kyubi no yoko? – le pregunto en un MUY cercano ataque de risa.

\- Que se iba a quedarse sin colas – Celestia no lo pudo soportar y se tiro al suelo riéndose como una loca. Aparentemente Kushina se volvió bastante sobreprotectora con su futuro hijo.

\- ¡Hey chicas! – Llamo Pinkie interrumpiendo el ataque de risas - ¡Es hora que comience la fiesta! ¡Pont-3 toca! – una unicornio de color blanco con su crin de color mezclado de azul claro y oscuro que fue acompañado por una ponie terrestre de piel gris claro y de un crin de color negro. La unicornio se puso en su lugar con su maquina. Agarro con su magia un micrófono.

\- ¡Muy bien ponies, es hora que comience la fiesta! – grito mientras sonaba la música.

\- ¡Vamos Kushina-chan, vamos a divertirnos! – dijo Celestia muy emocionada mientras e iba a la pista de baile a bailar.

El mejor día de su vida.

9 meses después

El peor día de su vida.

Vio como el cuadro de los invocadores tenia brillo el nombre de Kushina, pero se estaba debilitando la luz cada vez más y más – No. No – Celestia vio como poco a poco la luz perdía su energía – Por favor Kushina, invócame – susurro esperanzada. Pero sus temores se hicieron realidad poco a poco – No – vio como el nombre de Kushina perdía su luz, hasta que se apagó por completo, sin luz, sin vitalidad. Kushina…había muerto. Celestia estaba llorando a lágrima viva viendo al marco, esperando que fuese una broma de Discord. Sintió como uno de las patas de él en su lomo, se volteo y pudo mirar como Discord también estaba llorando. Sus temores eran ciertos…ella estaba muerta, con su hijo _No. No. No_ se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras, esperando que todo esto fuese una pesadilla, que cualquier momento despertara, pero esto no era una pesadilla, estaba despierta y esto era verdad. Ella había muerto _Primero mi hermana convertida por ese maldito ser. Y ahora esto_ no pudo más y salió corriendo hacia sus aposentos personales. Cuando llego, cerró sus puertas mientras se dirigía a la cama para romperse a llorar. Había perdido a su hermana, perdió a Kushina, y lo peor de todo, perdió al pequeño Naruto que por estos nueve meses estaba esperando, pero lo perdió, junto con la vida de Kushina.

Uno de los guardias toco la puerta – Celestia-sama ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Iba a tocar nuevamente, hasta que lo detuvo Discord.

\- Déjala – miro a la puerta, aun con lágrimas – Ella necesita estar sola en estos momentos – chasqueo sus dedos desapareciendo. El guardia miro a la puerta de su diosa.

\- Muy bien soldados. Nadie molestara a Celestia-sama hasta que ella salga – le dijo a sus hombres, recibiendo un "Si capitán" y todo los soldados se retiraron. EL capitán se quito su casco, mostrando su crin de color azul oscuro con franjas de azul claro _Candace no estará nada feliz por eso_ se fue de su puesto para dirigirse a los aposentos de Candace para darles las malas noticias.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Discord estaba bastante nervioso, ya que él estaba en Ponivil, al frente de la ventana de Pinkie _Vamos tarado solo toca y ya_ se dijo a si mismo, ya que él sabía que tarde o temprano ella se iba a enterarse, y seria mejor que fuese temprano. Toco la ventana y la abrió Pinkie muy emocionada y feliz.

\- ¡Pasa Discord! – él se metio y pudo ver muchas cosas, como una cuna de bebe, varios juguetes y un pancarta de " **Bienvenido a este mundo** " con colores arcoíris.

\- Pinkie tengo una información que tengo que darte – Pinkie levanto la ceja, ya que lo dijo como si fuese un susurro, pero ella no le presto mucha atención.

\- ¿Quieres una taza de café? – Discord asintió la cabeza, mientras que ella bajo a la cocina para preparar una taza de café. Él vio las cosas que ella había comprado, aparentemente ella iba a ser la niñera del pequeño Naruto cuando ella no podía encargarse de eso, ya que Kushina era una ninja muy famoso y tenía muchos enemigos.

 _¿Cómo se lo dijo?_ Pensó bastante nervioso, ya que él no sabía cómo reaccionaría con la perdida de Kushina y su hijo.

\- Aquí tienes Discord – vio como Pinkie entraba a la habitación saltando con las tazas en su cabello.

\- Gracias Pinkie – agarro una de las tazas, para después que Pinkie se sentara en el sofá. Mientras que Discord se sentaba en una de la sillas que tenía ella.

\- Entonces ¿Para cuando viene con su hijo? – pregunto con una sonrisa, que puso mucho más nervioso a Discord.

\- Pinkie, ella no podrá venir.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto tomando un poco de su taza – Ah cierto, acaba de nacer su hijo y no podrá venir para acá – se respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No es eso Pinkie. Ella no va a volver – Ahora Pinkie si estaba un poco nerviosa, pero puso una sonrisa.

\- Obvio tontito – Discord estaba impresionado ¿Acaso ella ya sabía de su muerte y estaba contenta? Eso no pudo ser, ya que no tendría todas estas cosas y no tendría esa emoción – Ella querrá estar en sus primeros años de vida con su pequeño bebe.

\- Pinkie eso no será posible – la miro con una mirada muy seria, demostrando que estaba hablando muy en serio. Asusto un poco a Pinkie, ya que solo ponía esa mirada cuando algo estaba muy mal, o como decía ella, alguien se cago en el pastel.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto no queriendo saber la respuesta.

\- Pinkie…ella…está muerta – hubo un silencio sobrenatural, hasta que fue roto por la risa de Pinkie.

\- JAJAJA creo que tú dijiste que ella esta – miro a la mirada de Discord y su crin se desinflo – E-Es una broma ¿V-Verdad? – pregunto esperando unas risas de Discord y una señal grande de " **CAISTES PINKIE"** pero, lo único que recibió fue estas palabras…las que nunca quiso escuchar en toda su vida.

\- Esta muerta, con su hijo – Pinkie dejo caer su taza de café para después mirar al suelo – Pinkie yo/Largate –le interrumpio con una voz bastante sobrenatural – Pinkie, solo quier/¡QUE TE LARGES! – le grito y Discord salió volando para irse de la casa de Pinkie.

Pinkie estaba aún sentada mirando al suelo apretando sus dientes para no llorar, pero lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos _No puede ser_ cerro los ojos con bastante fuerza. Se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la mesa que tenía varios bocadillos y una torta de cumpleaños con un 0 como vela. Ella lanzo todo eso al piso con bastante furia mientras lágrimas de enojo y tristeza salían de sus ojos. Agarro su martillo de color rosa completo que tenía la pared y aplasto la cuna que se tardo mucho en hacerla. Se volteo donde estaba los juguetes y su martillo, como si fuese magia, se había convertido en una guadaña de color rosa oxidada-en todo el mago- y la parte afilada de un color rojo idéntico a la sangre, se abalanzo dónde estaban los juguetes indefensos de su ira. Pasaron varios minutos y todo el cuarto estaba bastante destrozada con comidas en el piso, parte de cuna por todas partes y el relleno de los peluches por todas partes, hasta inclusive tenia un poco de algodón en su cabello _Si alguien me invoca_ se dirigió a la ventana para mirar Ponivil, y pudo mirar como los señores cake estaban llegando _Los voy a encontrar_ puso su martillo en la pared para después agarrar una escoba para limpiar todo el desorden _Y los voy mutilar lentamente. Y siempre recordaran_ miro a la pantalla mientras que sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo bastante siniestro _Y mi nombre siempre, Pinkamina, siempre recordara por toda la eternidad_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota1: este es un prologo, por eso es algo corto, más de lo normal

Nota2: que les parecio este fic? Solo voy a darles una pequeña información, solo voy a hacer este fic (en sentido cronológico) hasta la cuarta temporada y no voy a tomar en cuenta la quinta por dos razones.

No ha terminado.

Es por el bien de la historia.

Asi que, e el segundo va a hacerse después del final de la 4 temporada. Y también algo más, en el episodio siguiente habrá varios omakes para darles una que otra información importante que será importante para la trama (como la inclusiónd de ciertos personajes y cambios de personalidad de personajes cannon). Gracias por todo los comentarios y todo eso. Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por todo. Se despide Hotday (y también necesito un beta)


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Naruto ni MLP me pertenece, solo la historia y los OC

El levantamiento de una leyenda

Celestia y Luna están comiendo unas tortas en su merienda de la tarde disfrutando su momento como hermanas. Luna estaba hablando de varías cosas – Y entonces Discord hizo una avalancha de pastel para el cumpleaños de Twiligth, su enojo fue legendario – se rio, recordando cuando Twiligth obligo a Discord limpiar todo su castillo, sin magia y un atuendo bastante chistoso de color negro y una especie de falda de color blanco (el mismo que utilizo cuando termino el inicio de temporada). Miro a Celestia, que estaba mirando a la pared, pero ella no iba a caer en el mismo truco de mirar donde ella estaba mirando para que le robase el pastel…pero este era un día especial – Hermana, déjalo ya, ya paso cuatro años – miro un tanto preocupada a su hermana, ya que dentro de 5 días será el quito año para el cumpleaños de Naruto…como su muerte.

\- Solo espero que ese pergamino salga el nombre de Naruto – dijo susurrando con una voz un tanto triste.

\- Hermana, Kushina también murió ese día y posiblemente que Naruto tam/¡Eso es imposible! – grito Celestia interrumpiéndola - ¡Sé que Naruto está con vida, lo puedo sentir! – miro otra vez a la pared limpia, pero llevaba a la dirección de donde está el pergamino. Celestia pudo sentir como su hermana le tocaba su casco, llamándole la atención.

\- Hermana…su aniversario será dentro de cinco días…esperemos que él lo firme dentro este periodo de tiempo hermana – Luna se levantó, para irse a pasearse un poco por el castillo para calmarse un poco. Para cuando salió, pudo escuchar como su hermana estaba llorando, ya que ella era la padrina de Kushina…como ella – Soldado.

\- ¿Dime Luna-sama? – le pregunto un soldado solar.

\- Quiero que nadie moleste a mi hermana durante estos cinco días – se estaba yéndose – Y denme todas las tareas que ella tenga hacía mis aposentos ¿Entendido? – el guardia asintió, entendiendo las ordenes de Luna.

Era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En Konoha estaba lloviendo, era una lluvia bastante horrible como si el mismísimo cielo se hubiera a caerse ahí mismo, pero en realidad esta lluvia era algo más…algo más oscuro. Un joven, que solo tenía cuatro años, estaba corriendo hacía las puertas de la aldea para salir de esta. Para cuando salió, un gran grupo de aldeanos-y algunos ninjas- estaban gritando al joven que aún seguía corriendo como "Lárgate demonio" "Que te mueras en el bosque donde perteneces" y otras atrocidades más, que fueron escuchados por el joven, lastimándolo más.

Más de lo que estaba.

El jovencito era Naruto Uzumaki, o su nombre real y completo sería Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, hijo de Kushina y de Minato- el cuarto hokage de la aldea- y también el jinchuriki de la aldea, que contenía el gran Kyubi no yoko, el que ataco la aldea hace cuatro años, y le Kyubi fue sellado en Naruto para mantenerse a salvo la aldea y el deseo del cuarto era que lo mirasen como un héroe…pero el destino es bastante cruel, teniendo una vida totalmente desagradable, ruin, sucia y muy dolorosa tanto física como psicológica _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, llorando mientras seguía corriendo hacia adelante _"¿Por qué me odian, por que tengo esta maldita vida?"_ se detuvo al ver su único lugar en el mundo donde podía llamarlo por lo menos "hogar", que era una cabaña en medio del bosque, que él lo había encontrado hace unos días atrás, en la misma situación como está.

Entro a la cabaña, aun con lágrimas mesclado con las gotas de la lluvia, para cuando entra, las velas se encendieron como arte de magia. Naruto estaba yendo donde estaba un libro que él estaba leyendo-aunque con algunas dificultades por no leer muy bien- que era un diario de una tal Mito Uzumaki. Agarro el diario y se sentó en el frio suelo, ya que está cabaña no tenía silla en que sentarse.

Pasaron varios minutos leyendo acerca de su vida con su esposo, su nieta, y su descendiente jinchuriki. Pero algo le llamo la atención y era por sus apellidos Uzumaki, el mismo como el suyo _"Pero Ji-Ji me dijo que me lo dio por un guerrero que murió en ese día, pero ¿Ellas están relacionado conmigo?"_ pensó un poco amargado, ya que no sabía si esas personas eran familiares suyos o simple coincidencia, pero algo le llamo la atención, que era lo último que ponía en su diario.

" **Siempre recuerda que la familia es todo, y siempre estará junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas"**.

" _Familia"_ pensó con amargura mientras apretaba el libro por el enojo que él estaba teniendo - ¡La familia no existe! – lanzo el libro con todas sus fuerzas, pero no llego muy lejos, ya que él estaba un tanto débil por no comer ni beber en estos últimos días, y no ayudaba las heridas que él tenía-se oculta debajo de su ropa-. Se cayó de rodillas para abrazarse a sí mismo mientras lloraba de su soledad, de su dolor y de su vida…pero hoy cambiara eso.

Se levantó y se iba a una mesa que tenía una soga con un nudo en ella, pero se tropezó el mismo libro que él había lanzado. Se agarró uno de los libros de la estantería, pero en vez de caerse de lleno, era como si el libro estaba sujetado con algo en él. Miro hacía el libro y podía ver una especie de cuerda de metal que lo sujetaba. Miro hacia atrás por un ruido y podía ver como una estantería se movía, mostrando un pasaje secreto. Se acercó y pudo ver unas antorchas iluminando unos pasillos que iban hacia abajo, se volteó hacía la mesa donde él se estaba dirigiéndose _"De que estoy perdiendo"_ y se fue abajo, yendo a investigar este misterioso pasaje.

Llego hasta un punto donde pudo mirar poste que contenía un pergamino, él miro con curiosidad y se acercaba hasta donde estaba ese pergamino. Llego y pudo ver que ese pergamino era de un color blanco y azul, y mostraba dos caballos con cuernos y alas acercándose entre sí-su color es de un marrón parecido a la escamas de un dragón con toque azul marino con formas de estrellas- y tenía lo siguiente **"Este es el pergamino de los Uzumakis, si no eres uno, aléjate o consecuencias mortales aparecerán"** _"Consecuencias mortales ¿Eh?"_ pensó y agarro el pergamino, abriéndolo y pudo mirar varios nombres que terminaban en "Uzumaki" en ellos. Miro el último y pudo ver a esa tal Kushina, mostrando que fue la última de la firma. Miro el poste y pudo leer como se firmaba este contrato _"Que tengo que perder"_ se mordió el dedo pulgar para firmar el contrato…y recibir esa consecuencia mortal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celestia, durante los tres días, estaba mirando el pergamino, esperando que Naruto lo firmase en cualquier momento, pero su fe en estos últimos años se estaban yéndose poco a poco, pero este día se estaba desesperando, hasta tal punto que no durmió los tres últimos días, pero ella no lo necesitaba, ya que-junto con su hermana- solo dormía en dos situaciones: cuando estaba cansadas-física y mentalmente- o necesitan reponer su energía rápidamente, como su hermana después de los sucedido de Nigthmare Moon cuando se transformó en potrilla.

Se giró a la derecha para ver a su hermana, que tenía una mirada un tanto triste - ¿Nada?

\- Nada – le respondió y vio otra vez el pergamino.

\- Hermana – se acercó y le puso un caso en su hombro - ya basta, si sigues así, te vas a auto destruirte a ti misma – Celestia suspiro cansada, se odiaba decirlo pero ella tenía un poco de razón aunque no le gustase. Se levantó del suelo y se fue, junto con su hermana. Luna se volteó, por última vez, pero algo la detuvo - ¡Hermana! – grito, llamando la atención de Celestia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto sin ganas.

\- ¡El pergamino, mira! – Celestia abrió los ojos y miro al pergamino, que se estaba poniéndose un nombre de color dorado, poco a poco.

\- ¿S-Sera él? – le pregunto, mientras se acercaba para ver que nombre ponía. Abrió los ojos al ver su nombre inicial – Naruto – el movimiento aún continuaba, hasta terminar el nombre completo.

\- Uzumaki – termino Luna, mirando bastante sorprendida a su hermana – Es él – miro a su hermana, que estaba temblando un poco - ¿Estas bien?

\- Llamémosle – le dijo con una voz un tanto ronca.

\- ¿Estas segura? Digo, posiblemente/¡Me importa un cuerno si está desnudo, llamémosle ya! – le grito y su cuerno brillo en un dorado bastante intenso.

\- Muy bien – le dijo con una sonrisa, también poniendo magia en su cuerno-en un azul oscuro intenso- y las dos gritaron " **Onmyōton: Gyaku Kuchiyose"** una bola de humo apareció de la nada y las dos estaban mirando para ver quien salía, si era el mismo Naruto que ellas esperaban o alguien quien utilizaba el nombre de él. La espesa niebla se fue, mostrando a un pequeño niño, no más de cuatro años – Hermana, es él – miro a su lado para ver a su hermana, pero no estaba, miro al frente para ver como su hermana se abalanzo al pequeño, abrazándolo mientras lloraba, aunque lo que le llamo la atención fue si mirada, que estaba lleno de terror, pero ella sabía el porqué, ya que si estaba en los zapatos de Naruto y veía a unas criaturas con cuernos y alas parlanchines y una de ellas te estaba abrazando, si podía tener miedo, aunque se calmó un poco después de que él pequeño se haya calmado un poco y puso su cabeza en su pecho, como si ella le diese seguridad…y estaba un tanto curiosa por eso.

Naruto, cuando fue abrazado, tenía una mirada de terror mirando a esta…cosa abrazándolo _"Tranquilo, ella no te lastimara, te protegerá de la aldea"_ pudo escuchar una gruesa voz en su cabeza y Naruto vio a esta cosa y su mirada de terror poco a poco se iba y puso su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos teniendo una paz que él nunca sintió _"¿A-Acaso esto se siente estar en una familia?"_ pensó mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

Celestia está sorprendida por ver a alguien que casi perdía esperanzas por verlo una vez más, a Naruto, el hijo de Kushina. Ella está abrazando al pequeño como si su vida dependiese de eso. Ella sintió como su pequeña cabeza se puso en su pecho, como si fuese un pequeño niño asustado por algo – Tranquilo, nadie te hará daño – no sabía por qué había dicho eso, ya que lo dijo inconscientemente, pero no le presto mucha atención y seguía abrazando al pequeño.

\- Hermana – Luna interrumpió el momento y Celestia miro-un tanto enojada- a su hermana por romper el momento – Hay que llevarlo para que las seis elementos lo analicen para ver si es digno para nuestro contrato, y lo sabes – Celestia miro nuevamente a Naruto, que él la miro a los ojos y pudo mirar como sus ojos estaban un poco…vacíos, pero ella suponía que él solamente estaba un tanto cansado, ya que afuera-del pergamino- era de noche y posiblemente él solo estaba un tanto cansado. Y recordando lo que había dicho su hermana, sinceramente quería mandar la prueba de admisión al carajo y llevarse al pequeño a su cuarto, encerrarse y pregúntale todo tipo de cosas.

Luna miro un tanto cómica, ya que conocía esa mirada de su hermana – hermana, no puede llevarte a Naruto contigo a tu cuarto, hay que hacer la prueba primero – puso una sonrisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luna tenía a Naruto en sus brazos - ¡Ya que tú tienes responsabilidades que hacer en estos tres días que faltaste! ¡Además me quedare con Naruto-kun conmigo! – Celestia miro a su hermanita bastante sorprendida y suspiro.

\- De acuerdo, hagamos la maldita prueba – Celestia llamo a un soldado pegaso solar para llamar el carruaje para ir a donde están las elegidas de la armonía.

Cuando llegaron al carruaje y se montaron, Naruto estaba en el lomo de Celestia-ante sorpresa de todos- caminando hasta el carruaje, ella se acostó en el suelo para que Naruto se bajase de su lomo, con la ayuda de su magia para que sea más fácilmente bajarse. Se montaron en el carruaje y esperaron que los pegasos llegasen – Hermana – susurro Celestia a Luna, aunque tenía un poco de temor en su voz.

\- ¿Dime? – le pregunto, aunque un tanto curiosa por el tono de voz que ella utilizo.

\- Lo sentí más liviano…más de lo normal.

\- Es normal hermana – Celestia miro a su hermana un tanto sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo que normal?

\- No estas acostumbrada por tener alguien tan pequeño y liviano como Naruto después de mucho tiempo, y recuerda que Kushina-san te utilizo como montura en alguna que otra situación – Celestia asentía, ya que, después de la destrucción de Uzushiogakure hace varios años, no había ningún joven-del tamaño y peso de Naruto- que ella conociese, excepto por Kushina.

Cuando los pegasos llegaron y tomaron vuelo, Naruto se sujetó de las piernas de Luna para no caerse, aunque tenga soporte que impida salirse del carro, pero el carro estaba para que se monstase solo ponis y no humanos, aunque Luna se preocupó por algo y era su fuerza, que le faltaba, aunque no le presto mucha atención por ser un pequeño niño y no tenía la misma fuerza que el de un hombre. Llegaron al suelo y se bajaron del carro y Celestia lanzo una bengala-con su cuerno- al cielo, ante la mirada de Naruto, que estaba aún abrazando a las piernas de Luna – Es para llamar a ciertos ponis. Y algunos de ellos estarán muy feliz de verte – susurro lo último esperando a que llegase. Pasaron varios minutos y las seis vinieron corriendo, un tanto apresuradas.

\- ¡Princesa! ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto la poni de color púrpura con cuernos y alas, aunque era un tanto pequeña que las princesas, pero más alta que las otras 5.

\- Es para hacer la prueba a un nuevo invocador- le respondió Celestia, sorprendiendo a las 6.

\- ¿En serió? ¿Quién es? – pregunto gritando una poni de color rosa pastel y su pelo de un rosa más fuerte. Pero Celestia y Luna pudieron ver en los ojos de ella algo oscuro en ellos.

\- Es – Celestia se volteó hacia su hermana que asintió, y se aparto un poco, mostrando al jovencito – Naruto Uzumaki – todas exhalaron como si alguien le hubiese sacado el aire de sus pulmones. Una de ellas quería estar con Naruto y llevárselo a su casa, pero la poni de piel naranja con un sombrero de vaquero-con el cabello amarrillo- la detuvo mordiendo su cola jalándola.

\- Detente Pinkie-chan, no queremos que el pequeñito se asuste por ti y tus fiestas – Pinkie miro a su amiga con una expresión triste, y ella sabía el porqué de eso.

\- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer, Celestia-sama? – pregunto una pegaso de color amarrillo y su pelo de color rosa.

\- Simple Fluttershy-chan, ustedes le van a probar en sus respectivos elementos de la armonía – todas asintieron. Celestia se volteó, donde estaba Naruto – Ve adelante y responde con la verdad, pequeño – Naruto asintió un tanto débil y se fue hacía ellos igual de débil, ante la mirada curiosa de Celestia.

Naruto estaba caminando, pero podía sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba por la falte de fuerza por no comer ni beber, y las heridas de su cuerpo no ayudaban, pero él aún estaba esperando ese tal castigo que leo en ese poste, pero aún no ha llegado, pero él ya estaba cansado. Se puso al frente de ellas y una pegaso de color azul con su pelo de arcoíris se acercó volando – Muy bien gaki, esta es mi pregunta ¿Qué elegirías: tu hogar o? – se detuvo, ya que Naruto cayo de lleno al suelo, asustando a todas.

\- **NARUTO –** todas gritaron asustadas mientras se acercaban donde estaba él, pero lo que asusto más era que su respiración era más y más débil en cada momento.

\- ¡Rainbow! – la mencionada se volteo hacia la poni de color purpura - ¡Llévate a Naruto al hospital! ¡YA! – le grito y ella se dio un saludo militar, agarro a Naruto y se fue volando más rápido que podía hacia el hospital.

\- Princesa ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – la poni purpura miro a Celestia bastante asustada, por lo su cedido.

\- Twiligth, yo…no lo sé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todas llegaron al hospital y pudieron ver a Rainbow en la sala de espera, con una mirada bastante preocupada - ¡Rainbow dash! ¿Qué pasa? – la pegaso miro a Twiligth con una mirada triste.

\- El doctor solo me miro seriamente y se lo llevo a emergencias. No sé lo que está esperando.

Todas se sentaron calladas, hasta Pinkie estaba callada, por la información que le podía salir el doctor. El doctor salió de las puertas que decían "Emergencia" con una expresión un tanto sería-tenía una bata de doctor y su piel era de un marrón rojizo y su crin de un rojo intenso- – Doctor – Twilgth se acercó un tanto apresurada a él.

\- Ah, princesa, me alegro de verte.

\- Ya deja de formalidades y dime ¿Cómo está Naruto? – el doctor puso una expresión muy sería, asustando un poco a todas.

\- Es algo difícil de decir, mejor se los muestro – se volteó para entrar al vestíbulos de cuartos, junto con el resto.

\- ¿Naruto-kun está bien? – pregunto la poni de color naranja.

\- Esta estable Applejack-san, por lo menos solo tenía una muy baja energía – lo dijo muy seriamente, como si la situación fuese más sería de lo que era.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, pudieron ver a Naruto acostado en la cama-una para humanos- durmiendo pacíficamente, pero se tuvieron que apartar porqué una enfermera salió de la habitación llorando.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Red Hearth? – pregunto un tanto curiosa Applejack por su huida.

\- Es madre de un potrillo – fue lo único que dijo, asustando un poco a todas, ya que el sonido de su voz solo lo utiliza cuando algo era muy grave – Fluttershy-san, ayúdame un poco en esto – dijo el doctor y Fluttershy se acercó.

\- ¿En qué ayudo?

\- A levantarlo, para que vean su espalda – Fluttershy no estaba muy segura por lo que había dicho el doctor, pero le hizo caso y puso su dos cascos delanteros para levantarlo, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de dolor que cruzo su rostro.

\- ¿D-Doctor? – le pregunto bastante asustada, ya que solo había visto esto en los heridos bastante graves, que solo reaccionaría ante un recuerdo ante un lugar en específico.

\- Es una manera de prepararse de un golpe venidero, pero tu tacto, aunque suave, fue suficiente para poner sus músculos en preparación. Creo que ya sabías de todo esto ¿verdad? – Flutter asintió, un tanto perpleja ante esto. Cuando levantaron la espalda, el doctor-que era un unicornio- levanto su camisa de la espalda, y por poco Flutter no soltó a Naruto de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Q-Qué es esto? – pregunto Fluttershy asustada por lo que estaba viendo. Estaba viendo heridas de látigos especiales en su espalda, y su experiencia le decía que estas heridas eran para mantener dolor, hasta que recibiese atención medica.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Applejack y todos se acercaron y exhalaron sorprendidos por lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿D-Doctor? – pregunto Twiligth asustada, mientas como lentamente bajaban a Naruto a la cama.

\- Eso no es todo – fue a un aparato que estaba la pared y lo encendió, mostrando imágenes de rayos X – Le hice unos exámenes para ver si no tenía algo roto en su interior, pero recibimos una pequeña "sorpresa" – dijo lo último con sarcasmo y se apartó de la máquina para que el resto la vea…y no fue bonito. Las imágenes se mostraban los huesos que tenían pequeñas fisuras en ellos, mostrando que los huesos se habían roto.

\- No – dijo Celestia aguantando las ganas de llorar por lo que estaba viendo _"¿Qué le paso?"_ estaba apretando los dientes por el enojo que estaba teniendo en su interior ¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A LASTIMAR AL HIJO DE KUSHINA?!

\- Son señales de abuso violento y sin piedad. Creo que nuestra amiga Pinkie sabe sobre esto ¿verdad? – se giró para ver a Pinkie, pero ella se había ido – Esto no será bueno – dijo para estar al frente de la puerta.

\- ¿S-Se puede ir del hospital? – pregunto Luna.

\- Si, aunque necesitan esperar hasta que se despierte para saber qué le pasó – se volteó para irse – Los dejare solos.

Cuando el doctor se fue, Luna puso una expresión sería, mientras miraba al resto muy preocupados por el niño – Yo conozco la manera de saber lo que le paso.

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Celestia rápidamente.

\- Si este es el hijo de Kushina, posiblemente tenga a Kurama en su interior, tal vez él sepa que ocurrió con Naruto – Celestia asintió, apartándose un poco para dejarle un poco de espació para que haga su trabajo.

\- Celestia-san ¿está segura de esto? – pregunto Twiligth un tanto asustada por lo que va a hacer Luna.

\- Es la única manera más rápida, eficiente y segura que tenemos Twiligth-san – miro como su hermana toco su cuerno en su frente – Solo espero no arrepentirme por lo que ella y posiblemente nosotros vamos a ver – su cuerno brillo, ahora estaba metida en su mente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna abrió los ojos y pudo mirar a su alrededor que estaba en una especie de alcantarilla _"Esto es muy malo"_ pensó, mientras seguía a unas tuberías de color rojo, que ella conocía muy bien. Pasaron varios minutos y llego a una sala con una gran reja en él, y aparentemente el lugar no tenía un techo, ya que arriba pareciera no tener fondo. Luna se acercó, pero se paró al ver algo que le paro su corazón…era Naruto corriendo. Corrió donde salió corriendo Naruto y de repente estaba en el medió de Konoha. Movió su cabeza por todas partes para encontrar a Naruto, pero escucho un grito que le helo la sangre.

\- AQUÍ ESTA EL DEMONIO ¡MATEMOLE! – gritaron varías voces y Luna salió volando hacía ese grito

" _Por favor, que no sea él"_ pensó bastante asustada mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacía ellos. Cuando llegó, pudo ver una gran multitud de aldeanos y varios ninjas entre ellos.

\- ¡AYUDENME! – pudo escuchar el grito de un niño y pudo ver, al frente de la multitud, siendo golpeado por varios aldeanos.

\- ¡Muérete, monstruo! – grito un aldeano alzando su espada, para terminar el trabajo ante un caído, débil y casi inconsciente Naruto en el suelo. Pero fue detenido por Luna, que le aplasto su cabeza, haciendo un agujero en él, saco su casco manchado de sangre y una parte del cerebro del muerto. Luna miró agresivamente, mientras su cuerno brillaba peligrosamente - ¡Una amante del demonio, matémosle! – todos corrieron hacía ellos. Luna sintió como Naruto, muy débil, agarro uno de sus cascos de sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡Atrás malditos! – su cuerno brillo, expulsando a todos, matándolos. De repente toda la zona de su alrededor se puso blanco, como una hoja de papel. Se giró dónde estaba Naruto en el suelo y ella se acostó, poniendo su cabeza a lado de la suya y pudo sentir como sus pequeñas manos rodeaban su cuello, como si ella fuese lo único que le daba la vida – Tranquilo, todo irá bien – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con la suya. Para después Naruto se convirtió en cenizas.

Luna abrió los ojos, se levantó y aún estaba al frente de la jaula - ¡Kurama, sal de ahí! – grito y unos ojos de color sangre brillaron a través de la oscuridad.

\- Ah Luna, tiempo sin vernos – el cuerno de Luna brillo y lanzo una bengala, iluminando toda la jaula para ver al gran zorro de nueve colas dentro – Aparentemente vistes una de sus pesadillas.

\- O recuerdos – corrigió Luna, ante un asentimiento por él – ¿Esa fue su vida? – Kurama asintió, pero su expresión se volvió un tanto triste.

\- Una parte de él – una de sus colas salió de la jaula, tocando la frente de Luna dándole toda la vida de Naruto…y se puso furiosa, pudo ver el sufrimiento, la falta de hambre, de sueño, de energía, la falta de vivir.

\- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! – grito, disparando a la reja y casi dando a Kurama por centímetros - ¿¡Cómo fueron capaces estos monstruos al hacerle algo así a Naruto?! – lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se tiraba al suelo, sintiéndose completamente inútil - ¿S-Sabes donde esta Naruto? – Kurama giro su cabeza a una de sus colas, que se alzaba sujetando algo, o en este caso, a alguien, que estaba sujetando a un dormido Naruto. Luna agarro con su magia a Naruto, que lo miro con ojos entre enojados y triste por su vida - ¿El hokage sabe de esto? – Kurama negó la cabeza.

\- En parte, pero no toda su vida. Y sobre todo culpa a Naruto por esas bromas que hace él, que tal cosa no hizo – Luna se enojó más de eso – y es el Sadaime.

\- ¿Es acaso ciego ese anciano? – le pregunto con ira.

\- No lo sé, pero quisiera ver que le de su merecido afuera del sello – puso una sonrisa zorruna – Creo que deberías irte Luna-sama – de repente toda la zona se puso oscuro, terminando su conexión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna abrió de golpe sus ojos y vio a las demás bastante preocupadas por ese repentino movimiento - ¿Qué paso hermana? – pregunto Celestia.

\- Lo mostrare – cerro los ojos y concentro su magia y unas líneas de color blanco se estaban acercando a las cabezas de las demás. Ni paso un minuto para que todas estuviesen sorprendidas y enojadas por lo que estaban viendo gracias a Luna.

\- ¡Como puede ser posible! – grito Celestia bastante enojada mientras que su cuerno brillaba muy peligrosamente - ¡Quiero que Naruto me invoque para destruir esa maldita aldea con mis propios cascos!

\- ¡Tranquila hermana! – Luna detuvo a Celestia – No puedes hacer esto.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! – le grito Celestia bastante sorprendida.

\- Por que él tiene muy pocas amistades ahí, además no quieres estar al mismo nivel que esos malnacidos de Konoha – Celestia miro a su hermana, mientras suspiraba y se tranquilizaba un poco y se aclaraba su mente.

\- Esta bien – se volteó donde estaba la puerta para irse – Pero solo lo hare por Naruto, eso es todo – se fue de la habitación, siendo perseguido por Luna.

\- Luna-san – llamo Twiligth – Sé que es un mal momento para preguntar esto, pero ¿Y la prueba? – Luna se volteó para mirar a Twiligth, no muy segura como responder esto.

\- Naruto – miro al pequeño, y recordó su vida – Esta aprobado, tendrá nuestro contrato de invocación.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Applejack.

\- Llévenselo al castillo de Twiligth – salió del cuarto – tengo que hablar con mi hermana para que no haga ninguna estupidez.

Las 5 estaban en el cuarto charlando, mirandolo ocasionalmente, discutiendo que hacer ahora – Me voy a llevar a Naruto a mi castillo – dijo Twiligth, mientras utilizaba su magia para levantar a Naruto y montarlo en su lomo, pero miro como su amiga de color blanco y de cabello morado que tenía una cinta métrica midiendo su tamaño-sin tocarlo- - Rarity ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto curiosa.

\- Yo le hare una nueva ropa para el pequeño, ya que lo que tiene le queda un poco ajustado y muy roto – Twiligth asintió.

\- Yo llevare algunas comidas para que él pueda comer un poco, ya que dudo que pueda comer comida de ponis – dijo Applejack - también traeré a mi hermanita.

\- También la mía – dijo de repente Rarity.

\- La mía también chicas, aunque ella ya es mi hija después de todo – dijo Rainbow.

\- Yo buscare a Pinkie y…bueno le diré todo esto – dijo un tanto asustada por la repentina reacción que podía hacer su amiga.

\- Muy bien – Twiligth se fue a la puerta – las veré en el castillo chicas y se fue siendo acompañadas por las demás hasta la salida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fluttershy suspiro, mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa/restaurante de los cake, y fue abierto por la señorita Cup Cake, que era una poni terrestre de color turquesa y su crin de color rosa con rosa grisacio – Ah, hola Fluttershy ¿Estas buscando a Pinkie? – ella asintió – Pues esta arriba y se estaba moviéndose más rápido de lo normal.

\- Gracias Srta. Cake – ella se aparto un poco para dejarle pasar a Fluttershy. Ella subió donde vivía Pinkie-despues de saludar al Sr. Cake y sus hijos- para hablar con Pinkie. Ella abrió la puerta y pudo ver algo que le sorprendió como también se sintió un poco trsite, ya que ella tenía una pancarta de "Bienvenido Naruto", y una mesa con varias comidas como un gran pastel de chocolate y vainilla, con varías fresas encima del pastel – Increible Pinkie.

\- Lo sé, es para Naruto – salió del techo con una cuerda bajando - ¿Y cómo esta él? – le pregunto, pero la mirada de Fluttershy la aterro un poco.

\- Pinkie, siéntate – le dijo seriamente y le conto todo lo que vio gracias a Luna.

Pinkie bajo la mirada, mientras lloraba y apretaba su mandíbula del enojo que sentía – Vámonos Fluttershy – ella asintió un tanto seriamente, mientras se iban _"Espero que Naruto me invoque algún día"_ puso una sonrisa un tanto enferma a las espaldas de Fluttershy _"Y me divertiré con esos malditos"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twiligth llego al castillo y fue recibido por un par de guardias un tanto nerviosos por su huida - ¡Princesa! ¿Está bien? – le pregunto uno de los soldados de color baige y su crin de color verde, mientas que tenía una armadura de color morado y una estrellas de color morado en su pecho y casco.

\- Celestia-san me llamo para una cosa importante – se movió entre los dos soldados – Y ¿Spike?

\- Adentro en alguna parte – Twiligth levanto la ceja – Es que ese maldito castillo es un maldito laberinto.

\- ¡Soldado! – le grito el otro soldado un poco más viejo. Tiene el color de piel de color morado oscuro y su cabello era de un color negro y gris. Twiligth se rio un poco.

\- Es nuevo ¿verdad capitán? – el capitán asintió un poco nervioso, ya que la princesa miro al soldado un poco asustado – así me sentía la primera vez que tuve este castillo – ella se adentró en el castillo, dejando atrás a los dos.

\- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto el soldado.

\- Sip novato – con su magia le dio un mapa – Para que no te pierdas – el capitán se rio ante el rostro sonrojado del nuevo.

Twiligth llego a su cuarto para ver a Spike leyendo un comic – Hola Spike.

\- ¡Twilgth! - se levantó, ya que en estos últimos años Spike había crecido un poco llegando a la misma altura que Twiligth - ¿Quién es el que está en tu lomo? – pregunto mirando al niño en su lomo.

\- Se llama Naruto y es el hijo de Kushina – Spike miró sorprendido a Naruto.

\- ¡Es el hijo de la gran Kushina! ¡Increible! – Spike era un gran fanatico de Kushina, pero lamentablemente nunca la conoció en persona.

\- Si es increíble – lo dijo un poco suave, ya que solo había visto a Kushina y eso fue cuando hubo esa fiesta por el embarazo de ella.

\- Y entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

\- Me voy a acostar un poco – se fue a su cama para levantar a Naruto y ponerlo en su cama, para que después acostarse – llámame si mis amigas llegan – Spike asintió y salió del cuarto, dejando solos a los dos. Twiligth miró como dormía Naruto pacíficamente, le bezo en la frente y como si fuese mágico, Naruto se estaba despertando y miro con una gran sorpresa a Twiligth – Hola pequeño.

\- ¿P-Pequeño? – pregunto un tanto asustado, para después poner su cabeza abajo - ¿Q-Qué me va a pasar? – le pregunto con miedo en su voz, sorprendiendo un poco a Twiligth.

\- Te vamos a cuidar – Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa – y vamos a amar como se debió ser – Naruto miraba y sentía algo en su pecho que por primera vez no era dolor, se sentía calido.

" _E-Esto se siente en…¿familia?"_ Naruto comenzó a llorar y pudo su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

\- Tranquilo, ya paso todo – acarició su casco en su cabeza, mientras lo abrazaba con sus cascos y alas, para que descanse un poco en un lugar cálido.

Un lugar en donde llamar hogar.

Pasaron media hora y aun Twiligth aún estaba abrazando y acariciando a Naruto, que ya estaba durmiendo. Escucho como tocaron la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz de Spike – Ya están aquí, Twiligth-ne – le dijo.

\- Muy bien, ya salgo – pudo sentir como Naruto se movió un poco, ya está despierto – Vámonos Naruto, el resto nos espera abajo.

\- ¿E-Él resto? – pregunto un poco asustado.

\- Son amigos, mis amigos – se levantó de la cama y agarro con la magia a Naruto-que estaba un poco sorprendido- hasta su lomo, que este le abrazo en su cuello, un poco débil – Tranquilo, todo estará bien – y Twilgth salió, viendo a Spike, con una sonrisa un tanto cómica.

\- Si quieres adóptalo - Twiligth se sonrojo un poco, pero también puso una sonrisa un tanto cómica.

\- Bueno, si tanto quieres un hermanito, déjame hablar con Owlowiscious a ver si puede ser tu hermano – Spike puso mala cara, aunque sean muy buenos compañeros, aun así tener a un búho como hermano…era raro.

\- Touche – y los tres se fueron dónde estaba el gran mapa que tenía el castillo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, pudo ver a las otras 5 sentadas en sus respectivos tronos y todos saludaron a un nervioso Naruto, que se estaba ocultando su cabeza en el cabello de Twiligth.

\- ¡AHHHH que tierno! – dijo Rarity mientras que su hermana estaba jugando con sus amigas.

\- Muy bien – AJ se acercó dónde estaba Naruto - ¿Quieres algo de comer? – Naruto asintió no muy seguro de hablar – Muy bien – se fue hacía una carreta que estaba llena de pasteles de manzana y algún que otra torta en él - ¡Hora de comer!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celestia está sentada en el trono con una expresión bastante sería, asustando un poco a su hermana, ya que solo había visto esta mirada y fue durante la batalla perdida en la defensa de Uzushiogakure cuando fue atacado hace varios años atrás - ¿Hermana? – ella se levantó y miro a su reino y más allá, con una expresión bastante sería.

\- Llámalos – le dijo sin votarse.

\- ¿A quiénes? – le pregunto un tanto confundida.

\- A los otros líderes – se volteó para mirar a su hermana con una sonrisa – Y diles que ya llego el Uzumaki que cambiara el mundo que conocemos – se giró para ver el sol, bajando gracias a su magia, llegando la noche. La noche que cambiara el mundo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie estaba llevando a un dormido Naruto hacía su casa. Ya que todas decidieron que Pinkie se llevaría a su casa, ya que ella era bueno con los niños-y que ella convenció de llevárselo.

Cuando llego a su casa, llevo a Naruto a su cuarto para dejarlo en su cama – Gummy vigílalo por mí – el pequeño lagarto pestañeo, entendiéndola, mientras se iba a un lugar de la casa que los Señores Cake no sabén. Abrió una puerta secreta de su cuarto y bajo del tobogán y pudo ver varías estanterías, con nombres y cumpleaños de todo ponyville. Ella aparto una estantería que estaba un poco sucio de polvo-el único que estaba sucio- y apretó un botón que estaba deras de eso, para abrir una compuerta secreta secreto. Pikie puso una sonrisa mientras bajaba y su cabello se volvió liso.

Era una zona que toda equestria conocía, ya que era el único lugar que era una sala de tortura, y Pinkie era la dueña del lugar y la torturadora que interrogaba a los prisioneros que no querían hablar por las buenas. Pinkie estaba afilando un cuchillo de carnicero para afilarlo más en una rueda de piedra. Dejo de afilarla y la miro más de cerca su pequeña obra maestra, agarro una hoja de papel y la corto limpiamente. Pinkie puso una sonrisa al ver esto y la puso en sus herramientas de trabajo. Se levanto y se dirigió hacía las escaleras para descansar con Naruto _"Te prometo"_ su cabello volvió a la normalidad _"Que protegeré a tu hijo, Kushina"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Omake 1

Trixie estaba corriendo a través del bosque, mientras varías lagrimas salían de sus ojos _"Esa maldita"_ pensó mientras aún seguía corriendo hacia adelante _"Por su culpa ahora seré el asme reír de toda Equestria por mi falta de poder de magia"_ se detuvo en medió del gran bosque para descansar un poco después de la carrera – Y ahora que hare.

\- Yo te podría ayudar pequeña – dijo una voz desconocida saliendo de unos arbustos, llamando la atención del poni unicornio que ella estaba al frente suyo.

\- ¡JA! Tener tu ayuda a la gran y poderosa Trixie, que patético eres, creo que sería mejor al revés – mintió Trixie, ante el poni con capucha.

\- Trixie ¿por qué mientes? – pregunto el poni misterioso.

\- ¿M-Mentir? – le pregunto un tanto asustada – El que miente eres tu gran seños de la capa.

\- Siento un gran dolor en ti – le dijo, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

\- ¿D-Dolor? De qué demonios estás hablando vándalo – sentía las ganas de llorar, pero no quería llorar, especialmente ante alguien desconocido como él.

\- Te sientes débil e insignificante – trixie retrocedió un poco – Tu familia te abandono en un orfanato y te saliste varios años después para conseguir una vida de magia, pero no tienes los hechizos pero si el poder – Trixie miro al ser un tanto sorprendida ¿Cómo él sabía de todo eso?

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto bastante asustada, más de lo que estaba antes de todo esto.

\- Los ojos son la puerta del alma pequeña – se giró para irse del lugar – Sígueme y te entrenare en todo lo que se, serás una unicornio distinta – se quitó la capucha para ver a un unicornio de color gris claro y una crin de color azul cielo, que lo miro fijamente a Trixie – Claro, será tú decisión – le dijo.

Trixie miró a él, confundido y bastante perpleja, nadie le ayudaba y está será la primera vez que alguien le ayudaba, esto era mucho para ella y comenzó a llorar asintiendo – Bien, voy contigo – el poni puso una sonrisa y se puso su capucha.

\- Muy bien, pero te advertiré que esto te cambiara para bien o mal, tú decides – el poni se fue, siendo acompañado por Trixie con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad.

Pasaron 3 años y era el momento de decir adiós, pero Trixie no quería hacer tal cosa.

\- Sensei no – miro a su sensei acostado en un árbol muy débil, ya que llego su hora.

\- Peque…ña Tri…xie – inhalo y exhalo un tanto débil, sinteindo como su vida se despendía de él – Estoy…contento de que tú…seas mi aprendiz – puso una sonrisa débil, mientras que Trixie miro a su senei con lágrimas al verlo – Ten…esto – le dio con su casco su lanza de color azul-como la piel de Trixie- con una esfera en la parte trasera en él.

\- S-Sensei no.

\- Tomalo…es tuya ahora – Trixie agarro la lanza – Y también…ten esto – con su poca magia que él tenía, agarro un amuleto, era el.

\- El amuleto alicornio – dijo Trixie sorprendida, mientras sentía como su sensei se la daba en su casco.

\- Trixie…una última cosa – ella se acercó a su boca para susurrarles unas cosas, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y retrocedió, asintiendo – Bien – lentamente sus ojos – Me alegra de a verte conocido…Trixie – su visión apenas era visible _"Te pareces tanto a mi hija"_ finalmente cerro los ojos, dejando de respirar…ya se había ido.

Trixie se limpió un poco sus ojos mientras cargaba al cuerpo inerte de su sensei, lo iba a llevar al lugar donde él quería estar enterrado.

Llego a una gran cima, mientras terminaba de llenar el hoyo que estaba su sensei. Se limpió un poco de su sudor al ver a unas tumbas en ellos-3- en la colina que ella estaba, eran los poderosos unicornios "destruction of harmony" los últimos descendientes de Star Swirl el Barbado…y ella es la siguiente de esa línea sucesora _"Te prometo Sensei…que no te defraudare"_

Pasaron varios días y Trixie llego a Ponyville, aunque las 5 no la aceptaron con mucho gusto, si fue aceptado por Twiligth, que ella sabía que ella cambió, para bien.

Hoy en día, Trixie es la consejera de magia y guerra para la princesa Twiligth Sparkle, que era muy buenas amigas, pero aun recuerda todas las enseñanzas de su sensei y los transferirá a un sucesor digno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Omake 2

¡Celestia-sama! – grito Twiligth bastante asustada con sus amigas detrás suyo - ¿¡Qué pasa aquí?! La situación está loca por todo Ponyville – la princesa miro seriamente a Twiligth.

\- Es Discord, se volvió loco.

\- OH NO – grito Fluttershy, ya que ellos dos tenían una muy buena relación de amigos.

\- Si, lamentablemente es así – se fue a la puerta que contenía las gemas de la armonía – Y la única forma de vencerlo es con esto – abrió la puerta para sacar los elementos (lo que sigue es parecido a la serie).

Twiligth y compañía estaba inhalando y exhalando después de poner a Discord en piedra – Muy bien chicas, ahora volvamos a Ponyville y – se detuvo, ya que veía a Poniville que nada había cambiado - ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?! – grito, pero escucho un sonido de algo rompiéndose, y se giró-con sus amigas- para ver a la estatua de Discord rompeindose poco a poco – Oh no – estallo, liberando a Discord.

\- Por Celestia, será la última vez que me convierto en piedra – dijo mientras se acariciaba su cuello.

\- ¡Alto ahí, monstruo! – grito Twilgth sacando-con su magia- su bastón de colormorado y una esfera en la punta de forma de estrella, para estar al frente de Discord.

\- OH ALTO, ALTO, ALTO, ME RINDO – le grito mientras sacaba una banderita blanca de su garra, pero Twiligth no lo escucho y se lanzó hacía él, pero fue detenido por Fluttershy y una magia extraña.

\- ¡Flutter, suéltame, si no lo detenemos será el fin de Equestria! – le grito, mientras forcejeaba para que ella lo soltase, pero la magia se lo impedía moverse.

\- ¡Alto Twiligth! – grito Celestia volando hasta ellos, aterrizo entre Discord y las 6.

\- ¡Princesa, derrótale está débil! – le grito esperando que ella destruyese al monstruo.

\- Twiligth – dijo muy seriamente, pero puso una sonrisa – Pasaste la prueba – Twiligth-y otras 3- miraron sorpresivamente a Celestia.

\- ¡¿Cómo que una prueba?!

\- La prueba fue mi idea, pequeña unicornio – dijo Discord acercándose a lado de Celestia.

\- ¿Qué prueba? – le pregunto Twiligth sorprendida – ¡¿Y Ponyville?! – Discord chasqueo sus dedos y el caos que estaba Ponyville se desapareció, como si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? – pregunto, mientras Fluttershy la soltaba.

\- Veraz, yo quise que tomaras el liderazgo de tu grupo, y gracias a tus acciones, Discord fue detenido gracias ti Twiligth.

\- Espera un minuto ¿entonces todo esto fue solamente actuado? – pregunto Twiligth muy sorprendida.

\- Excepto por sus cambios, si, fue todo un truco – puso una sonrisa nerviosa – Excepto por do AGH! – grito Discord después de que recibiese un martillazo y un fuerte jalón de oreja por parte de Pinkie y Fñuttershy.

\- Y espero que sea la última vez que me hagas algo así sin avisarme Discord-kun.

\- OKEY, OKEY, ME RINDO, ME RINDO – todos se reiron ante la mala suerte por parte de Discord, mientras Flutter lo jalaba de la oreja suya como si fuese un niño que había hecho algo malo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Omake 3

Twiligth, después de decir que Candace era una malvada persona, se tiró al suelo para llorar, ya que ella sentía que Candace no era Candace que ella recordaba cuando era una potrilla. Levanto la mirada al escuchar unos suaves pasos para ver a Candace que vestía el vestido de novia, al frente suyo, con una sonrisa triste – Lo siento mucho por todo esto – después puso una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos brillaron de color verde, como su cuerno – Pero ahora desaparece – le dijo con una voz totalmente malvada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito y de repente un fuego del mismo color, rodeándola y acercándose poco a poco. Miro al frente como Candace se reía malvadamente y ella cerró los ojos…pero de repente escucho la msima risa, pero esta vez más inocente, abrió los ojos y pudo mirar como el fuego a su alrededor se iba. Miro a Candace que se estaba muriéndose de la risa, tanto que se cayó para atrás por su ataque de la risa - ¿Qué demonios? – después escucho otro ataque de risa detrás de la puerta, la misma que salieron Celestia y sus amigas, y también escucho la de Luna entre esas risas. Ella abrió la puerta, y todas-excepto las princesas-se cayeron riéndose - ¿Qué está pasando acá? – pregunto Twiligth completamente choqueada por todo esto.

\- JAJAJA, v-veraz – le quería decirle Celestia, pero su risa la detenía.

\- Es una broma Twiligth – dijo Candace, levantándose del suelo.

\- ¡Pero tu no eres Candace! – le grito, sacando su báculo con su magia.

\- Y es cierto – se escuchó una voz, saliendo de una de las puertas de la sala del trono, y era otra Candace.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Twiligth estaba perpleja, ahora veía a dos Candace. Vio en su rabillo de ojo una explosión de fuego verde, se volteó y en vez de una Candace, pudo mirar a…¿un poni? - ¿Qué demonios eres tu? – su báculo se encendió peligrosamente, asustando un poco a la nueva.

\- Tranquila Twiligth – dijo un poco seriamente Celestia – Bienvenido de vuelta reina Chrysalis ¿Otra vez con tus bromas? – le pregunto con una sonrisa comica.

\- Sip, pero fue idea de Candace-chan.

\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que ella es la verdadera? – pregunto Twiligth, gaudando su báculo, a la otra Candace.

\- Muy simple – sonrió y después hizo el baile que ella y Twiligth siempre hacén cuando Twi era pequeña, Twiligth estaba sorprendida, ya que era el mismo baile que siempre ella y Candace hacen como un saludo personal.

\- ¡Eres tu Candace! – se lanzo y abrazo a Candace, tumbándola, mientras que las dos se reían. Crhysalis tosió llamando la atención de la pareja – Pero ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Bueno – comenzó Chrysalsi – soy, como dijo Celestia-san, soy Chrysalis, la reina de los changelings – le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Twiligth.

\- ¿Pero y mi hermano? – pregunto preocupada – Te vi haciendo una cosa rara, y hablando de eso ¿Por qué le campo de fuerza de afuera, o también es falsa? – pregunto Twiligth.

\- Muy simple, hermanita – dijo Shining Armor – era para mantener la ilusión y AH! – grito, sujetando su cabeza.

\- ¡Amor! – grito Candace preocupada, mientras utilizaba su magia para quitarle el buen dolor de la cabeza que le producio.

\- Veraz Twiligth – hablo Chrysalis – el campo de fuerza no es falso.

\- Es verdad – dijo Celestia – Algo muy peligroso está atacando Equestria y mandamos a nuestras fuerzas a busca el porqué de todo esto – Twiligth asintió, entendienlodo.

\- Y sobre todo Twiligth – dijo Chrysalis llamándole la atención – los einto mucho por la broma, pero me descubriste y casi nadie nos descubren en nuestros disfraces. Así que, como reina, te felicito por descubrirme – Twiligth se sonrojo un poco por la felicitación por parte de ella (lo que sucede después es parecido a la boda, pero sin ataque de los chalegings).

Chrysalis y Celestia-con sus respectivos soldados- estaban caminando en un pasillo charlando - ¿Crees que él esta libre?

\- No lo se Chrysalis-san, no lo sé – le respondió Celestia un tanto preocupada – Pero hay que prepararnos para cualquier cosa que venga – Crhysalis asintió, con una expresión sería, mientras miraba a Candace y Shining yéndose a su luna de miel en su carruaje.

\- ¿Vas a mandar a Twiligth a liberar a Sombra del control? – pregunto Chrysalis, un tanto preocupada.

\- Si – se giró, para ver a Chrysalis bastante sería – pero voy a intervenir por si ella no puede con ese reto – vio a Twiligth, hablando alegremente con sus amigas – Solo espero que pueda con el reto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Omake 4

Twiligth esa encerrada de la trampa que había hecho el Rey Sombra para que no consiguiese el corazón de cristal. Miro como Spike intentaba escapar de él. Ella vio como casi el rey sombra agarraba Spike _"¡Maldita sea!"_ pensó mientras golpeaba el suelo, sintiéndose completamente inútil en estos momentos.

" _Twiligth"_ pudo escuchar una voz en su mente y ella levanto su rostro mirando a su alrededor, para ver quien le hablo _"Ayúdale y ayúdame"._

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? Estoy atorada en este lugar – pregunto perpleja ante algo así, ya que se teles transporto y siempre volvía a esta prisión de cristales.

" _Te ayudare, expulsa magia de tu báculo ¡Deprisa, antes de que me descubra!"_ asintió, no muy segura, ya que se escuchaba como el rey Sombra, pero era más sincero que ese monstruo.

\- ¡Entendido! – saco su báculo y concentro toda la magia que podía.

" _Tres"_ su báculo brillo _"Dos"_ su báculo de repente brillo con una luz oscura, la misma que había utilizado para encontrar las escaleras ocultas _"Uno"_ su báculo se mesclo con su magia morada y la negra, mezclándola y pareciendo que iba a explotar _"¡Ahora!"_ grito la voz y expulso su magia, destruyendo todos los cristales que la rodeaban.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Spike fue agarrado por una mano de cristales y él le estaba escupiendo fuego para liberarse – Es inútil dragón tonto – dijo de forma aterradora, mostrando su forma verdadera, formando un puente de cristales – Ahora devuélveme mi corazón de cristal y te liberare.

\- ¡Jamas! – grito Spike un tanto asustado ante este ser.

\- Muy bien – creo una espada de cristales negros – Muérete en – se detuvo por un pedazo de cristal negro que le golpeo su cabeza. Vio hacía arriba y abrió los ojos, ya que era Twiligth estaba cayendo rápidamente hacia él.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hermano! – grito y golpeo con su báculo de morado muy oscuro hacía el rey Sombra, también rompiendo la mano de cristal, cayendo y después salvado por Candace llegando a la torre.

Twiligth se tenle transporto donde estaba sus amigas, para ver después como el corazón de cristal explotaba de energía eliminando al rey Sombra.

Las chicas corrieron donde estaba Candace y Spike, que también-por Candace- una poni de cristal. Todas estaban contentas de que toda la pesadilla hubiese acabado, pero Candace tenía un rostro triste, como si alguien no estuviese en la celebración.

\- Candace ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Twiligth un poco preocupada.

\- Nada, es que yo esperase que alguien importante estuvi – fue interrumpida por un fuerte gemido. Todas se voltearon a donde estaba Sombra antes de ser destruido…o debía estarlo, ya que, en la neblina que estaba gracias a la gran explosión de energía, salía Sombra, pero muy mal herido. Todas estaban sorprendidas de que Sombra sobreviviese ante eso, pero lo más impresionante es que los habitantes, en vez de huir de él, estaban quietos y miraron a Sombra como si fuese alguien conocido para ellos y no el monstruo que fue.

Sombra se estaba acercando al pequeño grupo bastante sorprendido. Una de ellas-ante la mirada sorprendida de todos-, que era Candace, se estaba acercando lentamente hacía Sombra – Padre – susurro, pero fue escuchado por el grupo.

\- ¡¿O- Otou-san?! – pregunto atónita Rarity mientras se desmallaba y su mueble aparecía de la nada.

Twiligth miraba atónita a candace, su niñera, su amiga, su nuera, su hermana, para después enterrarse de que Sombra es…era su padre.

\- Hija – suspiro un poco alegre, mientras que la magia oscura que rodeaba sus ojos se retiraban y su armadura se caía por completo, mostrando sus antiguos ropajes del rey del Imperio de Cristal, para después caerse de lleno al suelo.

\- ¡Otou-san!/¡Rey! – Candace y un grupo de soldados de cristales se acercaron ante el inconsciente Sombra, ante la mirada atónita de los 7.

\- S-Shining ¿s-sabes algo de esto? – pregunto Twiligth completamente confundida.

\- N-No lo sé – dijo Shining – E-Es l aprimera vez que veo que Sombra es el padre de candace.

\- Y eso hay una explicación para esto – dijo una voz, todos-los 7- miraron hacia arriba para ver a Celestia y a Luna con sus armaduras de combate-es el mismo color que sus pieles, pero más brillantes- que cubrían su pecho, su rostro, sus piernas y sus cascos. También ellas tenían sus lanzas, que cada una de ellas tenía el símbolo-en la punta del baston- una figurilla de la cutie mark de cada una, aunque la de Celestia tenía rayos de sol en todo el bastón, mientras que la de Luna tenía nubes negras con puntos blancos brillantes como estrellas.

\- ¿Cómo que hay una explicación para esto? – pregunto Twiligth, mientras que señalaba con su casco como Candace transportaba a Sombra en su lomo hacia el castillo.

\- Sígueme y lo entenderás – le dijo Celestia con paciencia.

\- Bien, pero antes – Celestia alzo una ceja a su aprendiz - ¿Y esas armaduras de combate y sus armas?

\- Simple, por si fallaban para curar a Sombra de la prisión mental que le hicieron hace varios años atros.

\- ¿Cómo qué prisión? – pregunto AJ, mientras tiraba agua-que le dio Pinkie- a Rarity, que se despertó con un grito y estaba regañando a AJ por interrumpir su sueño de belleza.

\- Adentro se lo responderé mejor – Celestia y Luna avanzaron hacia el castillo, siendo acompañados por los 7.

Cuando los 9 estaban adentro, más específicamente en el trono del castillo, Twiligth miro de manera no tan amable ante su sensei, que ella estaba mirando ante una pared desnuda – Muy bien ¿Cuál es el misterio de todo esto? ¿Otra prueba? – Celestia negó con la cabeza - ¡¿Entonces?! – gritó, ya que no solo había mandado a Twiligth ante una misión completamente peligrosa, sino también a sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el caballero negro? – pregunto Celestia con calma.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? – pregunto Twiligth, enojada de que ella le cambiase la conversación. Celestia miro a su aprendiz a los ojos, con una mirada un tanto rara, como si esa pregunta le traía recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué sabes de él? – pregunto nuevamente.

\- Bien – suspiro Twiligth – Solo sé que él fue uno de los mejores unicornios guerreros más poderosos. Él siempre traía una armadura de color negro y una espada que él mismo creaba gracias a los cristales negros que él podía hacer. El desapareció del mapa después de…que… - miro a Celestia-que tenía una sonrisa- bastante impactada del descubrimiento que había hecho – E-Es decir que él es el caballero **¡¿NEGRO?! –** todos gritaronbastante impresionados.

\- Exactamente Twiligth – su cuerno brillo y lanzo un hechizo negro ante la pared, que está bajo, mostrando otra entrada secreta – Síganme – les dijo seriamente, mientras bajaba por las escaleras de esta puerta secreta, para después ser seguido por todos.

Cuando todo llegaron ante una especie de recamara, que era una gran habitación, pero estaba de cabeza, ya que pareciera que un huracán hubiese entrado por ella – Este es…era los aposentos personales de Sombra, pero ocurrió un desastre – dijo Celestia un tanto pesado la voz.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Pinkie, mientras levantaba una foto familiar de Sombra y Candace siendo potrilla con su armadura pero sin su casco.

\- ¿Recuerdan que, antes de Kushina, Mito invoco a Sombra ante un gran problema?

\- Si, recuerdo que ella invoco una gran cantidad de nuestros guerreros ante una situación de gran alcance – dijo Shining mientras miaraba seriamente a donde estaba unas especies de cadenas de esposas muy raras.

\- Y todos salieron intactos, bueno, todos menos uno.

\- **Sombra** – todos dijeron muy seriamente.

\- Pero ¿Qué ocurrió con Sombra? – pregunto Flutter un tanto preocupada por la situación que llevase esto.

\- Aun no sabemos con exactitud, pero lo poco que pudimos reunir, antes de que Sombra sellase el Imperio después de su derrota por nosotras, estaba siendo controlado por un genjutsu bastante poderoso – dijo Celestia.

\- Y uno de los soldados nos dijeron que sus ojos tenía de color rojo con tomoes negros en él – dijo Luna muy seriamente.

\- El sharigan – susurro Rarity un tanto enojada.

\- El mismo – dijo Luna mientras avanzaba a una de las ventanas de la habitación, para poder ver afuera – el que me controlo hace años.

\- ¡¿Eso es imposible?! – grito Twiligth – Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces lo que ocurrió a Sombra y a ti están separados por más de sesenta años. Eso. Es. Imposible – miro a Celestia que tenía la mirada un tanto oscura - ¿Verdad?

\- No lo sabemos, y recuerdan que los Uchihas se unieron con los Senjus hace años – dijo Luna con un fuerte odio hacia ellos-los uchihas.

\- La decisión más tonta que hicieron – murmuro AJ.

\- Quizás – dijo Celestia – pero aun así, gracias a su unión fue creada Konoha.

\- Y es por eso que los Uchihas de Konoha no pueden hacer tal cosa – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunto Twiligth – Dirían que alguien de afuera de los Uchihas hizo todo esto.

\- Y ese es el punto – respondió Celestia – Dime ¿Quién es el Uchiha más poderoso?

\- Madara – dijo con un odió en su voz – pero eso es imposible, ya que él murió cuando lucho contra Hashisama hace bastante tiempo, y lo que ocurrió a sombra fue semanas de ese incidente.

\- Sí, es cierto – dijo Luna – pero ¿Encontraron el cuerpo de él? – Twiligth abrió los ojos ante esto _"Entonces eso significa que ese monstruo sobrevivio, pero ¿Cómo?"_.

\- Alto Celestia-sama – dijo Rainbow, mirando atentamente a ella – dices que Madara sobrevivió ante la lucha contra él y le hecho un genjutsu a Sombra – Celestia asintió – Muy bien, digamos que todo esto pudo ser posible, pero ¿qué pasa con Luna-sama? Ya que lo ocurrido con Luna y la lucha de esos dos están separado por más de cincuenta o sesenta años. Y dudo que ese Madara pueda vivir por tanto tiempo y mantener su poder después de todo este tiempo pasado.

\- Odió decir esto pero ella tiene toda la razón Celestia-sama – dijo Rarity – ya que si Luna se enfrentase ante un Madara ya pasado de edad, pudo disipar el genjutsu con mucha habilidad, pero este Madara que vio Luna era muy joven y le metió un genjutsu que la transformo en Nigthmare Moon ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

\- Tal vez tenga un cómplice – respondió Pinkie – o en este caso un estuiante.

\- Es muy probable – asintió Celestia, era la única cosa lógica que podía sacar de toda esta locura.

Todas se voltearon después de escuchar unos cascos viniendo para aca, mostrando a un soldado de cristal – Sombra-sama ya despertó y desea verlos a todos.

\- Muy bien – dijo Celestia, mirando a los otros – Vamonos con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todos estaban en la enfermería del castillo, para ver a un Sombra, con unos vendajes tapando su pecho, mientras charlaba con su hija, bastante contento de verla después de su locura – Sombra-sama – él miro hacia la puerta, mirando a uno de los guardias de cristal – Ellos ya están aquí.

\- Muy bien, déjenlos pasar – dijo, mientras que el soldado le asentía y se iba, abriéndole la puerta a los 9, ante la mirada suave y una sonrisa de él – Me alegro de verte Celestia-san, después de todo este tiempo.

\- Igualmente Sombra-san ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto Celestia, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al lado de su viejo compañero.

\- Un par de costillas rotas y una de mis piernas rota, sip estoy perfectamente bien – le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Tú nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? – se rio un poco Celestia por la actitud sarcástica de su amigo, pero sé callo para ver seriamente a su amigo - ¿Qué pasó ese día?

\- No recuerdo con exactitud los detalles de ese día Celestia-san – Celestia cerró los ojos, pensando en algo.

\- Tal vez yo pueda revisar tus recuerdos para saber que pasó ese día – sugirió Luna.

\- Ah no, eso sí que no. Lo último que quiero es que alguien se meta en mi cabeza nuevamente para jorungar mi cabeza – se quejó Sombra haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Dime lo que recuerdes ese día, cuando Mito te invoco con el resto – Sombra asintió.

\- Hare lo que pueda – cerró los ojos para concentrarse un poco – Yo y otros ponis y grifos fuimos invocados por Mito para enfrentarnos a un hombre que tenía el cuerpo de una planta.

\- ¿Un hombre planta? – pregunto Rarity un tanto confundida.

\- Yo y mis compañeros también estábamos confundidos y pensábamos que era una broma por parte de Mito, pero esa cosa nos ataco y por suerte no nos dio – aparto su mirada de Rarity, para mirar a Celestia – Después de que eso nos atacase, esa cosa se separo en otros cuerpos y yo fui separado del grupo por uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué le paso a esa cosa? – le pregunto Celestia.

\- Lo incinere con un hechizo de fuego negro – aparto su mirada, poniendo un poco nerviosa a Celestia – hasta que me encontré con "él".

\- ¿él? – pregunto Luna _"Tal vez sea el mismo que me controlo"_

\- Cuando mire al sujeto, que tenía una bata completamente con capucha, y mire su rostro, pude ver unos ojos de color rojo – se detuvo de repente.

\- ¿Después? – pregunto Celestia un tanto sorpresiva por su repentino paro.

\- No lo sé, no recuerdo desde ahí.

\- Pero yo si – salió un soldado de la puerta, que era un soldado de cristal, aunque lo raro de él era un par de manchas negras en sus ojos.

\- Ah, uno de mis soldados especiales – dijo Sombra un tanto contento.

\- ¿Soldados especiales? – pregunto Twiligth mirándolo, para después ocurrir una pequeña explosión. Miro hacia atrás, para ver que, en vez de un soldado de cristal, era un soldado que tenía la misma armadura que Sombra en su estado locura - ¿Q-Q-Q-Que es eso? – pregunto nerviosa, mirando a Celestia, que tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Recuerdas que yo tengo soldados especiales? – Twiligth asintió, aun nerviosa ante él – Bien, es lo mismo, pero con Sombra – Celestia miro seriamente al poni de la armadura gris – y ¿Qué era eso de "Pero yo sí" pony of darkness?

\- Porque yo estuve en ese día cuando Sombra vino después de su llamada – le respondió – Mejor salgamos y dejemos descansar un poco a Sombra-sama – todo asintieron y el poni salió de la puerta, siendo seguido por el resto.

\- Que descanses Otou-san – le dijo Candace, besándole en la frente.

\- Gracias hija – le dijo Sombra mientras veía como su pequeña se iba a la puerta y salir, para después ser cerrada.

Después de que todos saliesen del cuarto, Celestia miro al soldado para que saque la información de que paso después de esos momentos.

\- Muy bien, después de que Sombra-sama fuese llamado, minutos después volvió, pero estaba bastante agitado y violento.

\- ¿Qué paso en esos momentos? – pregunto Luna.

\- Nos gritó que alguien lo trataba de manipular con un genjutsu, así que nos dijo que sacáramos a Candace-san del Imperio hasta Cartelot para informarle de la situación – Candace aparto su mirada, ya que en esos momentos era solamente una potrilla cuando ocurrió eso – y nos dijo una cosa más.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Celestia.

\- Nos dijo que le enceráramos a Sombra-sama en su cuarto con unas cadenas de magia, hasta que ustedes, princesas, llegasen a resolver la situación.

\- Por razón esas cadenas estaban ahí – dijo Shining, poniendo su caco en su mentón.

\- Exactamente Shining-san, como sea, pero los collares no lo apresaron lo suficiente y, bueno, el resto es historia – las princesas asintieron, ya que cuando ellas vinieron al imperio-con sus armaduras y lanzas- para ver a Sombra, ya fue tarde.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Celestia.

\- Si, lamento que lo que dije no pudiese sacar la luz estos hechos – les dio una reverencia a todos y se fue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paso una semana y Sombra-con la ayuda de los médicos del Imperio y de su hija- se recupero totalmente, y fue el momento justo de que Celestia le hiciese un favor.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso Celestia! – le grito Candace, por la peligrosa y riesgosa misión que va a hacer su padre.

\- Hija, tranquilízate que esta es mi decisión, no la tuya – le reprimió Sombra a su hija.

\- ¡Pero! – Candace se cayó ante la mirada de su padre.

\- Muy bien Celestia-san – miro a Celestia que estaba acompañado por todos - ¿Me dices nuevamente que haga? – Celestia asintió.

\- Vas al mundo humano con este portal – dijo, señalando con su casco a un gran espejo detrás suyo – para saber si nuestros temores son ciertos si Madara esta con vida y tiene un aprendiz con él – le respondió, mientras se apartaba del espejo, apunto con su cuerno para después el espejo brillo, mostrando que el portal estaba abierto – Suerte – Sombra asintió, mientras se ponía su casco, completando su armadura del Caballero Negro de Equestria. Antes de entrar, se detuvo para ver a su hija.

\- Candace – ella miro a su padre, con sus lágrimas en su rostro – te encargo el Imperio de Crital, ahora como la nueva gobernante.

\- Hasta que regreses – le dijo Candace, pero él negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ya mi tiempo como gobernante del Imperio ya se expiro y no quiero ver a mis súbditos después de lo que les hice a ellos.

\- ¡Pero no fue tu culpa!

\- Y lo sé – aparto su mirada hacia un lado – pero aun así es bueno que la nueva generación nos sustituya, para pasar la página – se giro para ver a Shining – Espero que cuides muy bien a mi hija, mocoso.

\- La protegeré con mi vida como capitán y como rey del Imperio de Cristal – Sombra asintió, para después mirar al espejo.

\- Bueno, aquí voy – entro al espejo para ir al mundo humano, como a la vez para buscar las respuestas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un espejo, dentro de una zona rocosa, comenzó a brillar, para después salir una especie de caballero negro. Agarro su casco para mostrar a un rostro de piel un poco oscura y un cabello de color negro como sus ojos. Este era Sombra.

" _Hace tiempo que no aparezco en el mundo humano sin ser invocado"_ camino hacía al frente hasta llegar a una zona sin salida. Sombra empujo una pared con un poco de fuerza y la empujo hacia la derecha, para poder abrirla, pero se tuvo que poner su casco por si acaso había enemigos…pero estaba el silencio y Uzumakure un tanto destruido después de la gran batalla que, lastimosamente, los Uzumakis salieron perdiendo. Sombra apretó los puños ante esto, ya que no estuvo aquí para luchar junto con sus compañeros invocadores. Agito un poco su cabeza y salió para afuera, pero fue detenido por algo que piso en el suelo, miro hacia abajo y pudo sentir como su sangre hervía por el enojo que sentía, ya que estaba pisando el cráneo de un esqueleto de un niño, alzo la mirada y pudo mirar, que creía, era su familia, con otros esqueletos intentando escapar. Miro hacia atrás, donde estaba el espejo _"Estaban intentando llegar a Equestria"_ trago saliva ante donde estaba y avanzo, no antes de cerrar la entrada hacia Equestria. Llego donde debería estar la ciudadela, y podía ver que algunos de estos edificios aún estaban intactos, pero él no podía llegar a entrar a uno de ellos por estar sellados, demostrando que solo alguien de sangre Uzumaki pudiese entrar a estos edificios y, aunque él fuese el clan Equestria, aun no podía hacer tal cosa. Llego hasta el mar y pudo mirar a la lejanía los tornados que hacían la defensa natural, pero algo estaba mal con todo esto, ya que estas defensas naturales servían para destruir a cualquier ser no Uzumaki que quisiese entrar a Uzumakure, y entonces ¿Cómo el ejército enemigo pudo entrar? Aunque él sabía que la posibilidad que unos cuantos números pudiesen entrar a Uzu para atacar, su número se vería bajado hasta tal punto de que seguir una lucha seria innecesaria y estúpida, pero ellos no solamente traspasaron los huracanes sin ningún problema, sino que los huracanes, de alguna u otra forma, dejaron pasar al ejército enemigo. Sombra sabía de esta información gracias a Celestia, que tuvo en la lucha defensiva con los Uzumakis, pero fue una lucha perdida, pero lamentablemente ningún Uzumaki se pudo llevarse por toda la locura que estaba en el medio de una matanza. Él agito la cabeza para pensar un poco con claridad y puso una mano en su mentón-con su casco puesto-para pensar en las posibilidades _"Las posibilidades que el enemigo controlase esos huracanes sería imposible y que ellos llegase aquí que no sea por mar, también"_ estaba pensando, hasta que una idea que no le gusto le llego la mente _"Solo hay una manera de que ellos llegasen de forma limpia y sin formar tanto alboroto…hay un traidor entre los uzumakis"_ él agito su cabeza quitando esa idea _"Pero eso es imposible, los uzumakis tienen un gran fuerte código de juramento hacia su sangre, hacia su familia. Entonces esto solo puede significar que…alguien secuestro algún uzumaki en algún momento"_ él saco de uno de sus bolsillos que tenía la armadura para sacar un pergamino para informarle a Celestia, le escribió de que posiblemente hubo un uzumaki que fuese secuestrado. Alzo su mano izquierda y puso un fuego oscuro y lo metió, enviando el mensaje a Celestia. Miro hacia el océano y se fue corriendo, usando charka, en el mar del océano para llegar a tierra firme y comenzar su búsqueda.

Era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos.

Unos minutos pasaron y un pergamino salió de la misma mano de la que le envió, usando su magia de levitación para abrir el pergamino.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad.

 **Sombra, se lo que tú quieres decir con eso, y la única persona que te puedo darte es Shinty, ella desapareció del mapa y los uzumakis jamas la encontraron. Ella desapareció diez años antes del ataque**.

 **Pd. Tambien, si vas a Konoha, busques a Naruto Uzumaki**

Sombra levanto una ceja por lo último, pero no sabía quién o como era Naruto, pero ahora su misión principal era buscar si los temores de todos son reales.

" _Esto es malo"_ Sombra ahora tenía que resolver la pregunta del millón de bits ¿Cuál aldea era el culpable?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Omake 5 (ultima)

Un ser de capucha se estaba acercando sigilosamente a un poni durante una noche de niebla oscura y fría. Este ser se estaba acercándose al pobre, pero este se volteó con una sonrisa "encantadora" _"Pero ¿Qué demonio?"_ pensó y de repente tenía un par de esposas en sus manos y este poni de transformaba en Discord con un gran cartel de **CAISTES BOBO**.

\- JAJAJAJAJA tuviste que ver tu cara Tirek – dijo para mostrar en un gran espejo que saco del aire que mostraba su cara de estupefacción/sorpresa de su rostro al ser esposado con un par de esposas.

\- Discord, por favor hablemos – dijo Tirek con un rostro derrotado.

\- Muy bien ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto mientras se lijaba las uñas de su garra.

\- Podemos hacernos amigos y mostrarte la libertad.

\- ¡JA! ¿La libertad? Yo ya estoy ¡Libre! – le grito mientras salían confeti de la nada.

\- No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

\- Entender ¿Qué?

\- Veraz la libertad es poder hacer lo que nos ha hecho la naturaleza, es hacer lo que queramos lo que nos dio por derecho. Eso y podría ser tu amigo…tu verdadero amigo.

\- Pero Fluttershy es mi amiga – dijo, mientras abrazaba una Flutter de peluche.

\- Pero ¿No crees que ella solamente te esta manipulando para controlarte?

\- ¿C-Controlarme? – le pregunto muy preocupado.

\- Si Discord, si me liberas, podras hacer TODO el caos que tu quieras sin que nadie te levante la voz o que alguien te detengas – puso una sonrisa y alzo las manos, donde estaba las esposas – Y ¿Qué decides? – Discord vio una foto que saco de la nada donde estaba ella Y Discord disfrutando de un pequeño picnic. Él suspiro.

\- Muy bien – chasqueo los dedos y se liberó.

\- Arigatou Discord-san – Discord se volteó. Pero Tirek no pudo ver una sonrisa de Discord, que él chasqueo los dedos nuevamente, pero esta vez tenía unas esposas que tapaban toda su mano hasta su codo, ante la mirada de Tirek - ¡Qué demonios es esto Discord-baka!

\- Simple "amigo mió" – le dijo con sarcasmo lo último – Yo YA tengo amigos, YO puedo utilizar el caos para hacer otras cosas que no sea destruir o arruinar las cosas, sino para salvar vidas - _"Y esto es por ti Kushina-chan"_.

\- Discord – apretó los dientes por el gran enojo que sentía – Me la vas a pagar.

\- BLA BLA BLA – saco un muñeco parecido a Tirek, mientras que él hablaba – Rapidit, que Celestia-chan nos solicita – chasqueo los dedos y invoco una correa para poder llevar a Tirek al castillo.

Cuando estaban al frente de las puertas del castillo, pudieron ver a la guardia especial de Celestia.

\- Discord-sama – uno de los soldados, aparentemente el líder, avanzo hasta ellos – La princesa lo necesita ver con el prisionero rápidamente y ¡CUIDADO! – empujo a Discord para después él tirarse a un lado, ya que Tirek había lanzado un rayo de energía hacia ellos, para después utilizarlo para romper las esposas de sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – le grito Discord apareciendo al frente suyo bastante sorprendido, mientras que él se estaba riéndose como un loco.

\- Simple amigo mío, esas esposas que me pusistes era para que yo no robase más magia, pero no te tuviste en cuenta que ya tenía magia en mi interior – él se comenzó a reírse nuevamente, mientras que Discord apretaba sus dientes de puro enojo.

" _¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo tenía que haberlo sabido!"_ pensó muy enojado mientras veía como Tirek, poco a poco paraba de reír.

\- Hasta luego Discord, tengo que recolectar más magia para MI – se rio nuevamente y una gran explosión de luz ocurrió desapareciendo como igualmente Tirek.

\- ¡Maldita! – grito Discord, mientras e volteaba hacía el soldado que estaba un poco pálido - ¡Avísales a las princesas de esto de forma inmediata!

\- ¡Hai Discord-sama! – grito el soldado mientras salía corriendo hacía el castillo.

\- Ahora – Discord saco un par de mandoles, que cada uno tenía una boca-como la suya-saliendo de la espada, mientras que el mago de las dos tenía un marrón claro con líneas oscura en su alrededor. Él salto hacia el cielo, para seguir y perseguir a Tirek, antes que fuese demasiado tarde.

…

..

.

Y lo fue.

EN cada lugar que podía sentir a Tirek, podía también sentir como los ponis, grifos, dragones, chalegings y otros seres que fueron tomados de su energía para Tirek. Discord los ponía a salvo en un pueblo cercano y se iba a la cacería, pero solo faltaría un lugar que Tirek visitaría

\- ¡AHHHHH! – se pudo escuchar un grito, como si alguien le sacase su energía.

\- ¡Fluttershy! – aumento su velocidad para llegar a Ponivil.

Cuando llego, pudo ver como Tirek metía a una Fluttershy débil en una gran jaula - ¡Maldito! – grito llamándole la atención, que se volteó para después recibir un golpe de lleno en la cara. Discord sacaba sus madoles para ver como Tirek se levantaba del suelo y escupía un poco de sangre por el golpe.

\- Buen golpe amigo mío – dijo Tirek con una sonrisa – Pero no será suficiente – corrió hacia adelante a una velocidad vertiginosa. Discord bloqueo el ataque de sus cuernos, pero no pudo bloquear o esquivar un golpe dirigido a su estómago, sacándole todo el aire por el golpe que le dio, haciéndole retroceder un poco mientras tosía un poco de sangre.

\- D-Discord – murmuro Fluttershy preocuada mientras veía a él volando por el aire por otro golpe que le dio Tirek.

\- JAJAJAJA No puede contra mi insecto del caos – aplasto una de sus manos que intentaba agarrar una de sus espadas – Aunque quisiese matarte por lo anterior, tu será mi perfecta carnada para la ultima alicorn de toda Equestria que tiene todo el poder de esas estúpidas tres princesas – lo agarró del cuello – Últimas palabras.

\- M-Maldito.

\- Je, gracias "amigo" abrió su boca para succionar la energía caotica que tenía en su interior. Dsicord sentía como su energía como una gran parte de su vida era extraída de su cuerpo, hasta dejarle casi vació. Tirek lo lanzo a la jaula donde estaban las demás en ella.

\- Lo siento mucho chicas – tosió un poco, mientras que era abrazado por una casi débil Flutteshy.

\- No te preocupes – ella miro a Tirek con odio – Yo sé que ELLA nos podrá salvar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Despues de que Twiligth salvase a su búho por poco desu casa del árbol explotase, ella vio con mucho odio hacia Tirek, que tenía una sonrisa retorcida – M-¡Maldito! – ella grito, pero ella se detuvo al sentir el casco de otra poni en su hombro, miro a su lado y era Trixie, que tenía la lanza lista junto con el medallón alicorn con ella.

\- Si esta es la última batalla por Equestria – su cuerno brillo, como su collar y la esfera de una manera bastante peligrosa - ¡Entonces caeré luchando! – grito, recibiendo un asentimiento de Twiligth, que miro a Tikek, haciendo un movimiento con su mano de "Ven aquí" hacia ellas. Ellas dos se lanzaron.

Tirek vio como ellas dos se avecinaba y él les mandaba bolas de energía que Twilgth destruyo con otras bolas y Trixie las cortaba en dos como si fuesen mantequilla. Tirek apretó su mandibula y se iba a lanzarse, pero algo le impedía, miro al suelo para ver unas enredaderas en una de sus piernas, el alzo la mirada para ver como Trixie, con una sonrisa, tenía el cuerno brillando hacia el suelo, mientras que Twilgth le daba un golpe de energía con su bastón de lleno, lanzándole hacia atrás. Trixie viendo su oportunidad, lanzo su lanza que brillo en un resplandor de balnco/negro mesclado dándole de lleno a Tirek.

\- ¡Bien! – su lanza apareció a su lado como parte de magia.

\- ¡Ya basta! – se levanto y lanzo un gran rayo de energía hacia ellos. Tixie la esquivo, pero Twilgth se protegió en un campo de energía intentando no ser destruida por esa técnica. Tirek apareció encima de ella y la iba a aplastar, pero fue detenida por una patada de Trixie, que lo mando volando hacia atrás pero no muy lejos.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si Trixie-chan – ella miro a Tirek que no estaba nada contento.

\- Esto ya me tiene arto – gruño y se telens transportortando detrás suyo, para después darle un golpe de energía a Trixie.

\- ¡Trixie! – grito, pero fue también golpeada mandándola a la montaña, chocandosela. Ella abrió lo ojo para fijarse como Tirek se le avesinaba rápidamente, para después atravesar la montaña entera junto con ella. Ella apretó los dientes y se telens transporto encima de él, para después lanzar una potente esfera de energía en su cabeza, derribándolo en el suelo. Ella aterrizo un poco cansada, mientras que Tirez saltaba del hueco producido por la caída. Él lo estaba mirándola agresivamente para después poner una sonrisa y chasquear los dedos apareciendo en unas burbujas a sus amigos-incluido Discord-.

\- ¡Déjalos! – ella grito.

\- ¡Pues dame tu energía y los liberare! – ella apretó sus dientes mientras miraba a sus amigos, atrapados en esas malditas burbujas…no tenía elección.

\- Está bien – ella se rindió, mientras que Tirek se acercaba lentamente, siendo adorado los gritos de los otros. Él agarro el cuello de ella ante una sonrisa enferma.

\- Bon apeti para mí – él abrió la boca y succiono toda la energía que ella tenía, junto con la de las otras alicorns en su interior. Cuando termino, él se lamio los labio – MMMM delicioso – él lanzo a Twilgth, junto a sus amigos que sus burbujas se reventaron – Ah, y adiós – el apunto su dedo hacia ella y el disparo un rayo de energía hacia ella. Las otras estaba bastante lejos para hacer algo, pero una poni de color azul claro se intervino, recibiendo de lleno el golpe – T-Trixie n-no – dijo Twiligth un tanto débil por su falta de energía mientras miraba como Trixie caía ante sus ojos. Pudo escuchar como Tirek se reía mientras se iba del lugar.

\- ¡ **Twiligth**! – Todos gritaron asustados por el estado de su amiga, que se levantaba poco a poco para ir al cuerpo mal herido de Trixie.

\- ¿C-Como esta? – pregunto Twiligth a Flutter.

\- Un momento – ella analizo su cuerpo inerte, para después escuchar un gemido de dolor – El ataque de Tirek no daño un órgano importante de ella – ella bajo su cabeza – Pero ahora ¿Qué haremos?

\- No lo sé – respondió Twiligth muy insegura mientras apartaba la mirada para no mirar a sus amigas.

\- El cofre – dijo Discord, llamando la atención de todas – Tal vez ese cofre sea la única opción que tengamos – todas pusieron una sonrisa ante la solución que había propuesto Discord.

\- aunque sea la solución, nos falta una llave para abrirlo – Dijo Twiligth interrumpiéndolos – Y aun no lo consigo ni se por dónde buscar.

\- T-Twilgth – se escucho una voz muy débil.

\- ¡T-Trixie! – gritó contenta a su amiga, que se había despertado y después para levantarse del suelo, con la ayuda de AJ y Twilgth – Me legro que estés bi/Eso no importa – interrumpió a Twiligth, mientras caía nuevamente.

\- Trixie, no te esfuerces demasiado, tu cuerpo necesita reposo – le reprimió Fluttershy.

\- ¿Reposo? – pregunto sarcásticamente a Fluttershy – Con ese monstruo vagando por ahí será imposible reposar – gruño.

\- Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto Twiligth.

\- Bueno, yo no sé esa respuesta y esperaba que tú sí – se rio, pero se sujetó en el estómago, donde recibió el golpe de Tirek – Pero, si este es el último día que nuestro hogar caerá, quiero que tengas esto – alzo su casco hacia su cuello y se arrancó un collar, para darle a Twiligth – Quiero que tengas esto.

\- Pero, es tu collar de tu sensei – dijo Twiligth, intentando negarse esto.

\- Lo se…pero quiero que una amiga que me mostro una nueva oportunidad de ser perdonada…gracias – su cabeza cayo para atrás…inconsciente. Los ojos de Twiligth brillaron de color arcoíris y ponía una expresión sería.

\- Vámonos chicos, ya sé que hacer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA – se estaba riendo Tirek, mientras destruía todo a su paso, para después mirar a la lejanía al pueblo de Ponyville, puso una sonrisa mientras se iba para allá, a destruir a todos y tomar prisionero para que lo alimenten por toda su existencia. Sintió una gran poder detrás suyo y pudo mirar como un gran rayo arcoíris iba hacia el cielo. Miro al frente para ver algo - ¡Imposible! – o alguien, ya que, en medio de ese gran rayo de arcoíris estaban las seis, pero de apariencia cambiada (lo mismo que la serie).

Tirek retrocedía, mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes - ¡Mueran desgracias! – grito, para después mandar un gran rayo de energía hacia ellas, ocasionando una gran explosión de humo. Tirek puso una sonrisa, pero desapareció, porque las ponis salieron intactas del ataque - ¡IMPOSIBLE!

\- Ahora Tirek – hablo fríamente Twiligth, como la voz de todos – Desaparece – todas reunieron energía para después lanzar un gran rayo arcoíris hacia él, que estaba mirando estupefacto ante la situación actual.

Tirek recibió de lleno el golpe, mientras gritaba por le dolor mientras se le sacaba toda la energía que había robado salía de su cuerpo, mientras que su tamaño disminuía poco a poco, hasta el tamaño y apariencia cuando lo encontró Discord.

Tirek inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente por lo débil que estaba, alzo la mirada para ver las ponis, aun transformadas, bajaban hasta llegar al suelo. Todas sacaron sus armas para enfrentarse ante un débil y delgado Tirek.

AJ se abalanzo hacia él y le golpeo en el estomago con el martillo-mago de naranja y la punta de color rojo manzana- para después darle un golpe de su bola de cadenas con púas incrustadas en la bola-la cadena de color marrón y la bola como las púas de color verde manzana-, y después le dio otro golpe con el martillo en su cabeza alzándolo por los aires - ¡Esto es por mi amigos y familia! – le grito para enredarlo a su alrededor con las cadenas, para después lanzarlo hacia el oeste, que lo estaba esperando Rarity, con una espada-de mango blanco y purpura- y un martillo-del mismo color- que le dio una patada en la cabeza, para después cortarle en su pecho - ¡Esto es por los hogares que destruistes! – le dio un martillo en su espalda, mandándole hacia adelante, que le esperaba Pinkie, que le dio un golpe con su martillo en su cabeza, enterrándolo un poco en el suelo.

\- Esto es por las lágrimas de todos – su cabello se volvió liso y su martillo se volvió una guadaña, que le corto en todas sus extremidades y después darle una patada y un martillo, mandándole hacia los cielos.

\- ¡Esto es por los pegasos! – grito Rainbow para atesorarle muchos golpes veloces y sus cuchillas-de color arcoíris- que le daba, para después mandarle al suelo de una patada.

\- ¡Esto es por los animalitos indefensos! – grito Flutter dirigiéndose hacia él, para después lanzarle sus discos de metal con púas-color rosa fuerte- hacia él, rodeándolo y lastimándolo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Llego al suelo, levantándose lentamente del suelo bastante lastimado y sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo y una línea de sangre saliendo de su boca - ¡Tirek! – se escuchó un grito desde arriba, el alzo la mirada y abrió los ojos, ya que era Twiligth, con su bastón brillando de un color morado oscuro – Despidete – ella volo a toda velocidad hacia él, dándole un golpe mandándolo lejos rebotando en el suelo, hasta que lo detuvo una gran roca…todo había terminado.

Twiligth bajo al suelo, des transformándose mientras inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente después de toda esta locura. Vio hacia la izquierda para ver a sus amigas acercándose, un tanto sudadas y cansadas. Miro hacia la izquierda para ver a Trixie en una colina, acercándose poco a poco hacia ella. Cuando todas llegaron, todas se abrazaron llorando después de que todo había terminado. Se abrió un portal, saliendo las princesas ante la sorpresa de Twiligth - ¡Princesas! – grito, separándose de sus amigas para estar con las princesas, que de forma inmediata las abrazo todas, pensando que las había perdido después de que Tirek las había atrapado.

\- Me alegro de que hayas derrotado a Tirek Twiligth – dijo Celestia y Twiligth iba a decir algo, pero se escucho un gemido detrás suyo y era Tirek, levantándose del suelo, lenta y dolorosamente.

\- ¡Tirek! – Grito Twiligth e iba hacia él, pero fue detenido por el casco de Luna. Celestia ilumino su cuerno, atrayendo a Tirek hacia ellas. Cuando llego al frente suyo, se tiró del suelo, para después reírse.

\- ¿Cuál es la risa? – pregunto Celestia fríamente.

\- Oh nada princesa – él se levantó del suelo lentamente ante la mirada amenazadora de todas – solo se que me vas a mandar al tártaro nuevamente, pero me liberare otra vez y no habrá piedad de mi furia – el se comenzó a reírse, pero se detuvo por mirar seriamente a Celestia.

\- Fue una equivocación mía por mandarte al tártaro – dijo Celestia.

\- Y ahora ¿Qué haras? Me mandaras a mi reino ¿o qué? – le pregunto a Tirek.

\- No – su cuerno brillo, acercándose peligrosamente a Tirek – Si no algo mucho peor – Tirek alzo una ceja, para después sentir como su poder, su poco poder que le quedaba era extraído de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia el cuerno de Celestia.

\- Te vamos a desterrar y no solo será de Equestria – hablo Luna, para después que su cuerno comensase a iluminarse peligrosamente.

\- Si no fuera de nuestro mundo – los cuernos de las hermanas se tocaron para después abrirse un portal detrás de Tirek, que le estaba halando.

Tirek miraba a las princesas, con una mirada de odio - ¡Escúchenme abitantes de este patético mundo! – comenzó a gritar – ¡No me importa lo que hagan conmigo o por donde me enviaran, vendré y lo destruiré TODO! – se metió el portal por la fuerza de succión del portal, que se cerró después de que él saliese, mostrando que Tirek se había ido de su mundo…todo había terminado (lo que sigue es parecido a la seria)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota1: este episodio fue todo un desafió para mí y los omakes que están es para mostrar hechos de esta historia, eso y si no ponía esto desde ya, varios estarán un tanto confundidos para más tarde.

Nota2: ¿les gusto? Espero que sí. Lean mis otras historias y hasta luego, se despide HOTDAY


	3. Chapter 3

Nota1: Se me olvido decirle esto en los capítulos posteriores. El tamaño de los ponis adultos son de una altura de hasta el estómago de una persona adulta, mientras que están en dos patas, serán del tamaño de un hombre, excepto por las princesas (Celestia y Luna) que tienen el tamaño de un adulto, excepto por Twilight que es un poco más que sus amigas. Es para que sepan y lo siento por no ponerlo antes.

Una noche inolvidable

Celestia estaba caminando de un lado a otro, esperando a sus invitados dentro del trono de Canterlot, siendo mirada por una cansada Luna por seguirla con la mirada - ¿Cuándo llegaran? – pregunto Celestia, mirando otra vez en la ventana, específicamente un balcón especial para que los pegasos aterrizasen o que dirigibles para que llegasen y aterrizasen para desembarcar.

\- Por centésima cuarta vez onee-san – dijo enojada Luna – Van a venir lo más rápido posible, ya que nuestras tierras están separadas por miles de kilómetros, no unos cuantos kilómetros – le dijo, para ver como Celestia caminaba otra vez de un lado a otro.

\- Lo sé – le dijo Celestia a su onee-san – Pero estoy ansiosa de decirles que ya tenemos a un invocador nuevo y – se detuvo de repente para poner un rostro de preocupación y tristeza – tengo que decirles la vida que tuvo Naruto y se van a enojar y – Luna suspiro por centésima cuarta vez, ya que estaba divagando otra vez acerca de la reacción de sus amigos.

" _Mi onee-san es una loca algunas veces"_ pensó, al recordar cómo fue así de nerviosa cuando descubrió que Kushina estaba embarazada, preparando una habitación especial para ella y su hijo, y también iba a crear un grupo de soldados para cuidar a Kushina y a su hijo dentro y fuera del mundo de la invocación…pero tampoco le quitaba la razón, más para algunas de las razas como los dragones; que tenía una especie de regla ancestral de compañerismo mutuo. O los changelings; ya que ellos tenían una relación familiar muy importante entre ellos, tanto que podía llegar al mismo nivel como el Uzumaki, ya que de por si eran protectores entre si – Oneee-san, tranquilízate – intento calmar a su hermana, mirando a la ventana que vio Celestia – Que ya llegaron – Celestia se detuvo y miro a través de la ventana, para ver como algunos venían volando con varios guardias y otros llegaron con dirigibles bastantes grandes, más específicamente dos. Uno de ellos tenía un color bastante rojizo y tenía un par de cuernos al lado de la zona donde caminaban hasta en el globo que tenía varias púas incrustadas y no se veían como mera decoración.

Mientras que el otro tenía un color azul cielo en el globo del dirigible, mientras la parte donde caminaban tenía un azul más oscuro para camuflarse en la noche, aunque lo raro es que el globo tenía forma de musculo, aunque podía ser imaginación de las princesas.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a dos soldados de armaduras completa azules oscuros, era la fuerza especial de Luna y también eran guerreros para ser invocados por los invocadores – Llegaron – dijo una de ellas con una voz femenina pero muy sería y casi ninguna emoción.

\- Tráiganlos – dijo Celestia seriamente, haciendo asentir a los dos soldados y retirándose para buscar a los invitados especiales.

\- Esto será un poco largo – comento Luna seriamente – Ya sabes cómo serán algunos de ellos con respecto a nuestro invocador, más específicamente a dos de ellas – le dijo, al imaginar cómo sería la respuesta y su actitud con respecto a Naruto.

\- Es cierto – apoyo lo que dijo su onee-san – Esperemos que tengan un poco auto-control como yo – dijo, pero Luna la miraba con una sonrisa entre graciosa y sarcástica.

\- ¿Un poco? – le pregunto Luna.

\- Bueno, ninguna – se corrigió – Pero esperemos que entiendan que no podemos a hacer tal cosa, como destruir a esa aldea que daño a nuestro invocador – dijo Celestia muy seria.

\- Y último – corrigió Luna – Recuerda que Naruto es, posiblemente, el último Uzumaki que hay en el mundo.

\- Es cierto – afirmo Celestia – Aun con Sombra investigando ese ataque sorpresa y buscando algún sobreviviente sin ningún resultado, o por lo menos algo que nos sea útil y no vagas respuesta que señalan a posibles culpables sin ninguna o poca evidencia – dijo, recordando varios reporte de su amigo Sombra le dio a través de su investigación sin ninguna respuesta plausible o que por lo menos la sacasen de algunas dudas, como la más grande ¿Quién secuestro a Shinty hace varios años atrás?

Las dos dejaron de hablar para ver como la puerta se abría, demostrando a los invitados especiales con sus respectivos guardias. El primero era Scorpan, el rey de los centaureos, aunque él se parece a una gárgola; los centauros y las gárgolas eran aliados desde el inició formando un solo reino. El segundo era Slayer, un dragón con apariencia humana y no la forma real de un dragón, ya que será imposible que entrase y su forma humanoide era más cómodo para hacerlo; su oto-san era un gran amigo de Celestia que, lastimosamente, murió en la defensa de los uzumakis, dejando a su hijo sin un padre a una edad de trece años y dándole el poder a los dieciséis, convirtiéndole en uno de los líderes más jóvenes dentro del clan de los dragones, ya que usualmente el líder viejo era cambiado cuando el hijo tendría entre veinticinco o treinta años, o menos si pasaba algo como el caso de Slayer. El tercero era Steirlot, el rey de los grifos y un buen amigo de Luna, ya que este le encantaba bastante la noche y sus luces y su oscuridad, aunque para otros sería simplemente noche, para él era un poesía con luces apagándose y encendiéndose a la vez; aunque lo raro de él era que su pelaje era un poco más oscuro de lo normal y también el más alto de los grifos, casi igualando el tamaño de Celestia; y lo más curioso eran sus ojos, que mostraba un poder y sabiduría, como a la vez unos ojos fríos y sin emociones, demostrando que él estaba muerto con vida, eso y que no era un grifo con quien jugar, ya que este enseño a Pinkie y su maestría de interrogación, ya que según él **"Pinkamena Diane Pie, esa poni rosada e hiperactiva, es una poni con una mente y una imaginación que hasta inclusive yo, Steirlot, ni siquiera quería estar en la mesa del pobre desgraciado que la tocase a ella"** eso lo que dijo en su reporte, eso y que él miro de todo y si alguien dijese eso con bastante nerviosismo, más específicamente a alguien como Steirlot, te deja pensando…y no precisamente bonito. El cuarto eran Mi Amore Cadenza y Shining Armor, los emperadores del imperio de cristal. La quinta era Chrysalis, la reina de los changelings y una vieja amiga de Candace, tanto así que se comportaban como hermanas, ya que en su juventud siempre hacían bromas de cambios, siempre asustado y sorprendiendo a los hijos de los respectivos líderes que estaban reunidos aquí-excepto por Slayer antes de la muerte de su oto-san-.

\- Bienvenidos amigos míos – comento Celestia contenta de ver a sus amigos.

\- Buenas noches, Celestia-sama, Luna-sama – dijo Slayer con mucho respeto, inclinándose un poco ante Celestia y a Luna.

\- Buenas noches, Celestia-san, Luna-san – dijo Scorpan con un poco de respeto ante ella, aunque él estaba ante una disputa personal ante Celestia y ella sabe el porqué.

\- Buenas noches Celestia-san, Luna-san – dijo un tanto informal Candace, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser como sus amigos Slayer o Scorpan con una actitud sería, excepto en circunstancias más serias.

\- Buenas noches, Celestia-sama, Luna-sama – dijo serió Shining, demostrando respeto ante Celestia por ser el mejor comandante de Celestia antes de ser emperador.

\- Buenas noches, Celestia-san, Luna-san – dijo Chrysalis, dándole una pequeña reverencia ante ellas.

\- Buenas noches, Celestia-sama, Luna-san – le dijo Steirlot con una reverencia mirando a Celestia con respeto y a Luna con una mirada más suave.

Celetia y Luna miraba a todos, aparentemente casi todos llegaron…¿casi? - ¿Dónde está Muscle? – pregunto Luna.

Antes de que alguien le respondiese, se escuchó una voz del pasillo con completo odió - ¡Te odió, Celestia-baka! – dijo bastante enojado un minotauro con una taza de café que, según cree Celestia, muy cargado de cafeína, ya que este tenía unas ojeras y una mirada con completo odio hacia Celestia.

Y por último era Muscle Force, el rey de los minotauros; tiene el torso una piel de color azul parecido a una esmeralda aunque tenía una herida que cruzaba desde su cuello hasta la cintura, y las piernas a un negro profundo, más de lo normal; él es usualmente tranquilo, excepto cuando alguien le despierta muy temprano ya que no es un minotauro madrugador.

\- ¿Para qué carajo nos llama a estas horas de la madrugada? – pregunto enojado Muscle.

\- Son las diez de la noche – corrigió Steirlot, mirando al reloj que tenía la habitación.

\- Para mí las diez de la madrugada – dijo enojado Muscle enojado – Todos saben que me acuesto a las siete para descansar de un día de trabajo y entrenamiento con mi hijo – giro su cabeza para ver a Celestia – Y espero que no sea como la otra vez, o si no utilizare su cabello multicolor como mi cobija nueva – le amenazo a Celestia, que está tenía una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

\- Hola también amigo – dijo Celestia ante la actitud del minotauro – Y no, esto no es esa broma de antes, sino algo más serio y – desvió su rostro un poco, para después avanzar hacia adelante junto con Luna, para después levantar la mirada y verlos con una expresión entre seria y tristeza.

\- Celestia-san – dijo Candace sería – te conozco bien y sé que cuando pones esa mirada paso algo realmente malo ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto un tanto preocupada, haciendo que todos mirasen un tanto curiosos a Celestia, que está suspiro.

\- Bien – giro su cabeza un poco - ¿Qué saben con respecto a…Kushina? – dijo Celestia lentamente como si esas palabras tuviesen algo peligroso si la mencionase.

\- Solamente sabemos que – dijo Steirlot lentamente, ya que él recordó cuando Muscle que a veces habla de más, fue enviado al otro lado hasta el imperio de cristal por un comentario inocente que dijo sobre Kushina y su temperamento cuando estaba viva…y ahora que ella estiro la pata no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si no eligiese sus palabras adecuadamente – Ella falleció, junto con su hijo hace varios años – él miro a Celestia, que tenía un leve tic del ojo haciendo tragar un poco duro a Steirlot – ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Su majestad – le pregunto, retrocediendo un poco por si acaso si hizo enojar a Celestia.

\- Ese es el motivo de su llamado – dijo Celestia, quitando la mirada fría hacia Steirlot.

\- ¿Nos llamaste por un muerto? – pregunto Muscle enojado, mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

" _Tranquila, solamente está enojado por no ser madrugador"_ pensó Celestia, con una sonrisa bastante dulce a Muscle que este no vio.

" _Celestia, no hagas nada tonto esta vez"_ pensó un tanto preocupada Luna por la actitud de Celestia.

\- No es por eso – le corrigió Celestia por lo que dijo Muscle – Es por su hijo…está vivo – dijo Celestia, sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo escupir el café a Muscle.

\- ¡¿Está vivo quién?! – grito sorprendido Muscle, para ver su error y ver a Celestia y a Luna mojada en sus rostros por el café escupido, haciendo reír un tanto nervioso a Muscle.

\- Salud – dijo, con bastante sarcasmo Luna – Y si, Naruto está vivo – dijo Luna y todos se miraron entre si sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Luna.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto Chrysalis sorprendida – Si él…ya saben que, paso ¿Cómo pudo ser? – pregunto un tanto disimulada para no molestar a Celestia.

\- Un milagro – comento y respondió muy feliz Celestia…para después poner una mirada de tristeza y enojo – Y una tragedia.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Candace, pero cuando Celestia miro a Candace a los ojos…ella trago saliva.

\- Verán, comenzó esta mañana que – y comenzó a contar Celestia, sin cortar ningún detalle ni una palabra que paso el mismo momento que vino Naruto.

…

..

.

Y todo se fue al carajo - ¡COMO ES POSIBLE! – grito enojado y cabreado Slayer, creciendo un poco de tamaño por el enojo que él sentía en su ser al escuchar la historia completa del pequeño ser.

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser así? – pregunto Steirlot impactado al escuchar la historia de Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué Konoha trato así a Naruto? – pregunto Muscle, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

\- Por ser jinchuriki – dijo Luna y Muscle escupió otra vez el café que, para la suerte de las princesas, tenían una barrera que los protegía ante el ataque de café de Muscle.

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? – pregunto Muscle impactado – ¿Cómo el hijo de Kushina pudo tener a Kurama dentro? – todos estaban confundidos, ya que Kushina no haría tal cosa así como así.

\- Según Kurama – comenzó a hablar Luna – Alguien controlo y manipulo al zorro hace cuatro años atrás.

\- El mismo día de la muerte de Kushina – susurro Slayer, pero fue escuchado por todos.

\- Exactamente – dijo Celestia con una mirada un tanto dolorosa.

\- ¿Saben quién fue el que movió las cuerdas? – pregunto Chrysalis.

\- Madara Uchiha – respondió seriamente Luna ante su público que miraban asombrados.

…

..

.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! – comenzó a reírse Muscle y tirando al café en el suelo en el progreso - ¡Eso es muy gracioso viniéndote de ti! – tosió un poco, agarrando un poco de auto-control – Ahora en serió ¿Quién fue el tiritero? – pregunto, pero la mirada de Celestia no cambió en nada – Me tienes que estar – se quedó mudo.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – grito sorprendido Steirlot.

\- Pues créelo – le dijo Shining al grifo – Pero eso es una posibilidad.

\- ¿Posibilidad? – pregunto Chrysalis sorprendida - Nos están diciendo que Madara está con vida, para después decirnos que es una posibilidad ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto un tanto histérica.

\- Es que no sabemos si esa persona que libero Kurama de Kushina sea el mismísimo Madara Uchiha, un descendiente suyo, un cómplice o un aprendiz de él – contesto Luna seriamente.

\- ¿Fue el mismo que te manipulo hace años? – pregunto Scorpan curioso, ya que todos ellos sabían acerca lo que le paso a Luna y a Sombra hace años, fue una desgracia para todos.

\- Probablemente – le respondió – Pero solamente vi usando una máscara rara y peculiar y una capa que cubría su cuerpo, no sé si lo que me enfrente fue Madara o alguien parecido con su poder.

\- ¿Hay que prepararnos para lo peor? – pregunto Chrysalis un tanto preocupada, ya que todos conocían la leyenda detrás de Madara y su legado de los ancestros en la época de Rikudō Sennin y su hijo mayor.

\- No lo sé – contesto dudosa Celestia – Pero hay que prepararnos para cualquier cosa que haga ese sujeto en un futuro cercano o lejano.

\- Y Naruto está en medio de esto ¿verdad? – pregunto Candace preocupada.

\- No, no lo está – dijo Celestia calmando un poco a Candace – Está metido hasta el cuello de esto desde que nació – dijo Celestia sorprendiendo a todos.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! –** todos gritaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo Celestia.

\- ¡¿Eso como puede ser posible?! – grito sorprendido Sterilot ante está tal revelación.

\- Muy simple…él es el descendiente espiritual de Asura Ōtsutsuki – dijo Luna, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? – pregunto Slayer, haciendo asentir a todos por la pregunta adecuada, ya que es imposible de que Celestia o Luna supiesen algo así ¿o no?

\- Recuerden que nosotras dos estuvimos como jefes desde que el clan Uzumaki fue levantado y también recuerden que los Uzumakis fueron nuestros invocadores desde hace siglos – dijo Celestia, haciendo asentir a todos por la gran verdad – Y también recuerden que el clan Uzumaki siempre estaba alejada de la disputa ridícula que tenían los dos hermanos, solamente atacando o contratacando si era necesario – termino de decir Celestia.

\- Es cierto – dijo Scorpan, recordando las viejas historias de su oto-san cuando era apenas un pequeño niño, ya que los Uzumakis estaban metidos en medio de la disputas de los hermanos desde siempre, desde el día de la disputa de los hijos de Rikudo Sennin hasta en la batalla de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju en el valle del fin – Entonces ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces? – pregunto un tanto curioso.

\- Vamos a entrenar a Naruto Uzumaki en todo lo que él debe saber – dijo Celestia yendo al punto – Es por eso que los reuní aquí, vamos a entrenar a Naruto en todo por ser el último invocador de los Uzumakis y por ser el niño de la profecía – todos asintieron ante lo que dijo Celestia.

\- Y supongo que vosotros serán los primeros ¿verdad? – pregunto Slayer.

\- Exactamente – respondió Luna – Naruto tuvo una vida miserable, así que nosotros vamos a tratarle y entrenarle – comento, para después que su cuerno brillase y apareció de la nada un jarrón de color oro una mitad y un azul noche profundo en la otra – Agarren un palito, el más largo será el que entrena a Naruto después de nosotros – todos asintieron y fueron a agarrar el palito.

El orden fue este: Chrysalis; Candace y Shining Armor; Steirlot; Slayer; Muscle y Scorpan.

\- Excelente – dijo Celestia mirando el orden donde, en estos años va a entrenar Naruto Uzumaki con los respectivos clanes – Eso es todo, pueden quedarse aquí e irse mañana para sus hogares, buenas noches – todos le dieron una reverencia y se fueron todos del cuarto del trono…todos menos uno. Scorpan dijo a sus guardias que se fuese sin él y voló hasta la ventana, que tenía un balcón para que mirase la vista de Equestria y alrededor.

\- Luna – dijo Celestia seriamente y Luna asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que lo que quería hacer su onee-san, así que ella se fue con los demás.

Cuando Luna se fue, ella camino hasta donde estaba Scorpan, que miraba a la lejanía, justamente en Ponyville - ¿Tenía que hacer tal cosa? – pregunto Scorpan seriamente, aun mirando la ciudad de Ponyville.

\- Si – dijo Celestia – Era lo que tenía que hacer, él hizo mucho daño no solo a nosotros a los ponis, sino también a nuestros amigos de razas – ella estaba al lado de Scorpan, mirando la misma ciudad.

\- Cuando me entere lo que hiciste…sentí ira – dijo Scorpan un tanto enojado – Pensaba que dejarlo aprisionado lo iba a calmar un poco, pero empeoro las cosas – él apretó sus garras un tanto fuerte – Mi oto-san me dijo que era lo correcto, que él sello su propio destino al hacer esas monstruosidades – él giro su cabeza para ver a Celestia que aun miraba la ciudad – Para cuando me convertí en rey…lo entendí, entendí que era lo correcto, que era lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento que él hizo – giro su cabeza para volver a ver la ciudad, recordando las últimas palabras que le dijo su nee-san cuando lo visito su aprisionamiento en el tártaro:

" _Tú no eres mi familia ni mi sangre, solo me interesa a mí y solo a mí y matare a cualquiera que se interponga en mí camino…inclusive a ti…Scorpan"_ eso fueron sus últimas palabras que él escucho antes de irse de la cárcel…y casi lo cumplía si no fuese por las seis.

\- ¿Aun me odias? – le pregunto Celestia, girando su cabeza para mirar a Scorpan, que aun miraba a Ponyville.

\- Quizás aún tenga resentimiento hacia ti, por desterrar a mi nee-san – él giro su cabeza para mirar a Celestia – Pero no te odió – le dijo, haciendo sonreír un poco a Celestia.

\- Gracias por no tener un odio hacia mí, Scorpan-san – agradeció Celestia.

\- Bien – se volteó, para dirigirse a la puerta para irse a descansar – Tengo que descansar un poco y pensar sobre mi acción si me encuentro nuevamente con él cara a cara…buenas noches – él se fue de la habitación, dejando completamente sola a Celestia, que aun miraba a Scorpan hasta que lo perdió de vista. Cuando él se fue, ella se giró para ver la noche estrellada del cielo, recordando la era oscura de las guerras sin fin de los hermanos y también de las guerras de los clanes, pero ella estaba recordando algo más en específico _"Naruto"_ pensó Celestia _"Aun con una temprana edad tiene el mundo en tus hombros, y aun no sabes qué tipo de camino tomaras"_ ella cerro los ojos, sintiendo el viento en su rostro _"Solo nosotros te podríamos guiarte en tu travesía pero tú…debes elegir que camino tomaras"_ ella abrió los ojos, pero estos estaban brillando, haciendo que se levantase el sol, ya que la discusión con los líderes fue un poco más larga de lo pensado _"En la luz o en la oscuridad"_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie estaba acostada en la cama, junto con Naruto al lado de ella durmiendo en la misma cama, ya que está la estaba abrazando un tanto fuerte, para que Naruro sintiese que estaba protegido de cualquier amenaza del exterior. Ella movió su cabeza y abrió los ojos, viendo y sintiendo las pequeñas manos de Naruto abrazando al cuello y agarrando un poco de su cabello…pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba era sentir a Naruto, sus manos y su aliento en su pecho, y también viendo el rostro durmiente llena de paz, comodidad y alegría…y ese es el principal problema. Ella aun recordaba lo que paso ayer y la vida que tuvo Naruto en sus primeros cuatro años de vida y eso la hacía hervir su sangre de toda rabia. Ella cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó un poco, ya que lo último que ella quería era sacar ki inconscientemente, sobre todo al frente de Naruto. Ella acerco su rostro al lado del de Naruto y la acarició un poco, sintiendo como la cabeza del pequeño se movía inconscientemente para sentir el tacto y el calor de Pinkie _"Te juro que te protegeré"_ pensó Pinkie, al ver al pequeño durmiendo lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Ella cerró los ojos, ya que el sol se estaba levantándose poco a poco, demostrando que iba a amanecer en Equestria. Ella sintió un leve movimiento de Naruto, ella bajo la mirada y vio como Naruto poco a poco abría los ojos, demostrando que se estaba despertando gracias al sol.

\- Buenos días, pequeñín – saludo Pinkie con una de sus mejores sonrisas para saludarle a Naruto.

\- ¿E-Esto es real? – preguntó, tomando de sorpresa a Pinkie por la pregunta.

\- C-Claro que sí – le dijo suavemente, pero lo que paso le sorprendió. Naruto abrazo con un poco más de fuerza al cuello de Pinkie, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Esto es real ¡Esto es real! – grito, bastante feliz, mientras Pinkie devolvía su abrazo lo más fuerte que ella podía.

" _Mi pequeño…"_ ella no sabía que pensar en ese momento, aparentemente lo que paso ayer fuese falso para él, y eso la hacía sentir…enojada.

Pasaron uno minutos y Naruto dejo de llorar y soltó a Pinkie de su abrazo al cuello, pero Pinkie no lo soltó - ¿Por qué pensaste que era un sueño? – le pregunto, ya que pensaba que era eso…un sueño por el golpe de felicidad que él tuvo.

\- ….Siempre los tuve – dijo Naruto, mientras Pinkie miraba sorprendido a Naruto – S-Siempre soñaba con una familia y…y esto – Pinkie lo abrazo con más fuerza, haciéndole interrumpir a Naruto.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada – le dijo suavemente con una voz bastante maternal – Todo esto es real…todo – ella se separó un poco para ver a Naruto a los ojos – Y nosotros seremos tu familia…como debió ser principalmente – dijo, haciendo poner sorprendido a Naruto.

\- ¿D-De veras? – pregunto, haciendo asentir a Pinkie aun con la sonrisa encantadora – A-Arigato – dijo, bajando la mirada con unos ojos vidriosos.

\- Tranquilo – Pinkie lo soltó del abrazo y después se bajó de la cama – Vamos – dijo Pinkie, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a su lomo – Móntate y vamos a desayunar – dijo Pinkie y Naruto asintió, subiéndose del lomo y agarrándose del cuello, para que después Pinkie bajase a las escaleras para prepararse un desayuno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Qué es ese olor? – pregunto una poni terrestre de piel turquesa, unos ojos del mismo color, crin y cola de color rosa y una cutie mark de tres muffins de freza y una cereza encima.

\- Es cierto – reafirmo otro poni macho del olor. Él tenía la piel amarrillo con unas pecas encima de su hocico, la crin y cola de color naranja, unos ojos verdes y unos pasteles como cutie mark.

Ellos dos estaban avanzando hacia ese olor delicioso, que lo llevaban hasta la cocina, para ver después a Pinkie dándole de comer a Naruto con una sopa, y eso sorprendió a los señores Cake.

\- ¡¿P-Pinkie?! – pregunto impactada la poni turquesa. La mencionada se volteó para mirar a los señores Cake.

\- ¡Ah, buenos días señores Cake! ¿Cómo amanecieron? – pregunto Pinkie, mientras le daba otra cuchara con sopa de zanahoria a Naruto.

\- ¿Sabes preparar sopa? – pregunto el señor Cake, para después recibir un golpe de costado por parte de su mujer.

\- ¿Vas a preguntar eso? – le pregunto un tanto enojada la Sra. Cake - ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeñín? - le pregunto, ya que ella-junto con su esposo- vieron a Naruto encima del lomo de Pinkie, que para ella era bastante mono y le quiso apretarle sus cachetes por lo mono que es…aunque claro, Pinkie no les dejo hacer tal cosa, ya que Naruto se puso bastante tensó ante la proximidad de la Cake.

\- Comiendo – respondió Pinkie, para después girar su cabeza y agarrar otra cuchara con sopa - ¡Aquí viene el avioncito! – dijo Pinkie, disimulando el sonido de un avión para llevarlo a la boca de Naruto, que este acepto con mucho gusto.

\- ¿Sabes preparar una sopa? – pregunto, nuevamente, el señor Cake para después recibir otro golpe de la Sra. Cake por la pregunta estúpida.

\- Si – respondió Pinkie, aun mirando a Naruto – No solamente preparo dulces ¿acaso no te recuerdas quien te preparo esa sopa de calabaza hace semanas atrás? – le pregunto curiosa Pinkie.

\- Espera ¿fuiste tú el que preparo esa sopa? – Pinkie asintió - ¿Desde cuándo preparas cosas que no sean dulces o eres un changeling tomándome el pelo? – pregunto, mirando con una mirada completamente sospechosa, para después ser tapado con una olla y después ser golpeado con una cuchara de metal, por cortesía de la Sra. Cake.

\- Así aprenderás a no preguntar cosas estúpidas – regaño la Sra. Cake, para después quitarle la olla y ver que tenía una mirada un tanto mareada, para después jalarle por la oreja y sacarlo de la cocina y dejarle a los dos solos.

\- V-Vaya – dijo Pinkie con una gota de sudor al ver este…espectáculo de los Cake.

Después de desayunar, los Cake le dieron el día libre a Pinkie, para que ella pudiese pasarla el resto del día con el pequeño Naruto, que este estaba montado en el lomo de Pinkie dirigiéndose al castillo de Twilight. Mientras Pinkie caminaba y saludaba a todo que se cruzase en su camino, desde ponis hasta changelings, hasta inclusive vio algún que otro grifo caminando por ahí. Pinkie se detuvo al ver a un poni en especial - ¡Hey Lyra-chan! – saludo Pinkie a un poni unicornio que estaba desayunando con su amiga Bon Bon que era un poni terrestre. La primera tenía la piel de color turquesa, sus ojos de color naranja, la crin y cola de un turquesa grisáceo y una cutie mark de una lira. Mientras que la otra tenía la piel de color crema pálido, los ojos celeste, la crin y cola de un azul oscuro con una franja rosa y una cutie mark de tres caramelos.

\- ¡Hey Pinkie-chan, Naruto-kun, como están! – saludo muy afirmativa Lyra, saludando a los dos que se estaban acercándose.

\- Buenos días Pinkie-chan, Naruto-kun – saludo un poco más formal Bon Bon, mirando como los dos se acercaban.

\- ¿C-Como saben mi nombre? – pregunto un tanto asustado Naruto, ya que la atención que recibía de todos le ponía bastante nervioso.

\- Simple, la noticia que tendremos a un nuevo invocador se mueve bastante rápido – le respondió Bon Bon como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

\- ¡Por fin podré utilizar esto en el mundo de los humanos! – grito contenta Lyra, haciendo llamar un poco la atención de alrededor.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto curioso Naruto.

\- Esto – su cuerno brillo, para después aparecer de la nada un maniquí con forma humanoide, ya que este tenía seis brazos y no dos, como a su vez tenía cuatro piernas. Ella se levantó de la silla para mirar a sus títeres, para después levantase en dos patas y una líneas de color azul salieron de sus cascos, haciendo vivir al títere y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, como a su vez volando por los aires.

\- Je, presumida – dijo Bon Bon mirando a su amiga haciendo malabares con uno de sus varios maniquís que ella tenía guardado.

\- Je, veo que has mejorado tu control con esa cosa – dijo Pinkie, mirando el control perfecto que tenía con el títere.

\- Lo sé – ella movió su casco y el títere se puso al lado de ella – Solamente me faltaría experiencia y será la séptima poni que puede utilizar kugutsu no jutsu (jutsu de marioneta) – dijo Lyra bastante contenta y un tanto presumida.

\- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Naruto mirando a Bon Bon.

\- Fabricación de dulces de poder – respondió Bon Bon, haciendo mirar un tanto extrañado Naruto.

\- Ella fabrica dulces para modificar fuerza, resistencia, chakra y todo eso – dijo Pinkie, asiendo asentir un poco a Naruto.

\- Aunque también fabrico venenos, aunque no soy experta en esa materia – dijo Bon Bon.

\- Sip, solamente hace los que te dan sueño – dijo Lyra, para que después hacer brillar su cuerno y desaparecer su títere y apareció una Lyra en sus cascos, para después tocarlo.

\- ¿Qué es es… - Naruto durmió, acostándose en el lomo de Pinkie y usando su cabello como almohada.

\- Lyra – dijo un tanto enojada Pinkie, haciendo reír un tanto nerviosa a Lyra.

-Ups, lo siento – se rasco su cabeza un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada enojada de Pinkie – Música equivocada – dijo nerviosa, para después escuchar una risa sarcástica.

\- ¿Tú, equivocada? – pregunto sarcásticamente Bon Bon – Lyra equivocada al tocar una canción es imposible, lo hiciste a posta – dijo Bon Bon, mirando a Lyra con un sonrojo, ya que ella quería verlo dormir un poco por ser mono con esas marcas en sus cachetes.

\- Ups – dijo Lyra, mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza para mirar a Pinkie…que esta se fue - ¿Dónde se fue? – pregunto al aire.

\- No lo s – se interrumpió Bon Bon, ya que en la cabeza de Lyra se cayó una maseta de la nada – Bien….eso si fue raro y cómico – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras miraba como Lyra con su casco se quitaba los trozos de maceta y tierra en su cabello.

\- Y me lo acaba de lavar ayer.

Pinkie miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en una esquina un poco alejado de las dos _"Eso te lo merece por hacer esa broma"_ pensó, para después girar su cabeza y ver a Naruto aun dormido _"Aunque se ve bastante mono durmiendo así"_ penó, para después acariciar su cabello con su casco.

Ella siguió caminando para dirigirse hacia el castillo. Para cuando llego a las puertas, se encontró con dos guardias en la puerta del castillo, ya que en vez de los típicos guardias solares o lunares que se podía verse en Equestria, estos dos portaban una armadura morada con una estrella del mismo color en el costado derecho de la armadura, que le cubría todo su cuerpo, excepto una muy pequeña parte del cuello y su cara – Buenos días, Pinkie-san – saludo uno de los guardias dándole una pequeña reverencia con su cara.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludo Pinkie - ¿Está Twilght aquí? – pregunto.

\- Si y no – respondió la otra guardia, al lado izquierdo del compañero. Pinkie levanto una ceja por lo que ella dijo – Es que ella está con las majestades hablando de algo – dijo, haciendo asentir a Pinkie – También están las otras cuatro.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Pinkie curiosa.

\- No lo sé – le respondió el guardia varón – Solo sabemos que Twilight los mando a llamar – le dijo.

\- Ah, ok, entendido – dijo Pinkie, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada _"¿Por qué no me llamo a mí también?"_ pensó, ya que no recibió ninguna noticia con…algo, ni siquiera un soldado o una carta de Derpy.

\- ¿Qué le paso a Naruto? – pregunto la guardia, viendo como Naruto se despertaba poco a poco.

\- Fue Lyra que le hizo dormir – respodió Pinkie, haciendo reír un poco al soldado varón - ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto ante la risa del soldado.

\- Nada, es que me hizo a mí también en mi primer día de estar en Ponyville – dijo el soldado, deteniendo un poco la risa.

\- Vaya, quien lo diría, al fin de cuentas si es muy buena – dijo Pinkie un tanto curiosa imaginando hasta que nivel tiene Lyra con esa cosa. Después de terminar de hablar con los dos guardias, Pinkie y Naruto ya despertado se estaba dirigiéndose al centro del castillo que estaba el mapa y las seis sillas…bueno, siete contando la de Spike.

Ella abrió la puerta, para ver a sus cuatros amigas sentadas en sus sillas respectivamente y todas estaban esperando a Twilight, excepto por Rainbow Dash que estaba jugando a las vencidas con Applejack; Rarity se estaba maquillándose un poco; y Fluttershy que estaba leyendo un libro de biología ¿de qué? Pinkie no lo sabía, pero por lo que poco vio, tenía en la portada una silueta de un humano o algo parecido.

\- ¡Hey chicas! – grito Pinkie, saludando a todas y haciendo perder a Rainbow por el grito de Pinkie.

\- Oh, hola querida y pequeñín ¿Cómo amanecieron? – pregunto Rarity con una sonrisa encantadora, para después guardar sus cosas de maquillaje en un pequeño bolso blanco con estrellas moradas que se trajo.

\- Muy bien – respondió Pinkie feliz.

\- B-Bien – dijo Naruto, un poco escondido en el pelo de Pinkie.

\- ¿Aun tiene ese problema?- pregunto Rainbow, pero fue golpeado por el costado por Applejack.

\- Tú sabes que el tipo de problema que tiene Naruto no se puede solucionar de un día para otro, hay que tener tiempo y paciencia – le dijo, mirando un tanto fijo a Rainbow – Y te recuerdo con el "Pequeño" problema con la pequeña Scootaloo y su esfuerzo y entrenamiento – le dijo Applejack, haciéndole a recordar a Rainbow Dash esos tres meses enteros de entrenamiento con la pequeña pegaso y su problema con el vuelo, que gracias a Celestia que por fin la pequeña si pudo volar, aunque falta mucho para que ella pudiese volar como un pegaso normalmente, pero por lo menos era un progreso, más para la pequeña.

\- Es cierto – Rainbow suspiro – Solo que me da bastante rabia por lo que paso ayer – dijo, recordando muchas cosas.

\- L-Lo siento – dijo Naruto, apartando la mirada con una expresión bastante triste.

\- ¡N-No es tú culpa! – dijo rápidamente Rainbow Dash - ¡E-Es otra cosa, nada de ti ni nada! – negó rápidamente, pero Naruto solamente asintió pero con la mirada a un lado aun con esa mirada de tristeza.

" _Joder"_ penó Rarity preocupada, aparentemente ese daño psicológico era más fuerte delo que pensaba.

La puerta, donde estaba reunidas las tres princesas, se abrieron, viendo como Celestia y Luna normalmente, pero Twilight tenía una mirada de asombro - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Pinkie, mientras se sentaba y ponía a Naruto en sus piernas gracias con la magia de Rarity.

\- Chicas, tendremos que hablar.

Las mane six estaban reunidas en un círculo, un poco alejados del mapa, las princesas y Naruto, que este último estaba jugando un poco con el cabello de Luna que esta acepto su juego y es por eso que ella estaba acostada en el piso mientras dejaba que el pequeño jugase un poco con su cabello…o que por lo menos que él sintiese ese movimiento mágico de su cabello en todo su cuerpo, que le hacía sentir bien. Pasaron unos minutos y las mane six se separaron de su conversación secreta.

\- Aceptamos ser las cuidadoras de Naruto Uzumaki y entrenarle cuando él esté listo para el entrenamiento – dijo Twilight, con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Naruto, que este tenía una sonrisa…por lo menos podía alegrarle algo al pequeño - ¡Guardia! – grito Twilight y de forma inmediata vino un guardia – Quiero que llames a la profesora Cheerilee y dile que tengo una tarea importante para ella, claro, cuando tenga tiempo.

\- ¡Hai! – dijo el soldado y se fue corriendo para buscar a la profesora que, probablemente, estuviese en la escuela.

\- Muy bien y me alegro que aceptasen esta tarea que no será nada sencilla – dijo feliz Celestia ante la respuesta de Twilight y sus amigas…aunque si fuese lo contrario no quería como actuaria después Pinkie…y eso le hacía tener un leve escalofrió en su columna – Pero es la hora de decir adiós.

\- ¿C-Cómo es eso? – pregunto Naruto confundido.

\- Tienes que regresar a Konoha – le respondió Luna, y se tuvo que morderse el labio por la mirada de miedo y desesperación en su rostro.

\- N-No quiero regresar – susurro Naruto con la mirada baja – Q-Quiero quedarme aquí que… - y Naruto comenzó a llorar y de forma inmediata Pinkie y Fluttershy abrazaron a Naruto, mientras que el resto miraba la situación con ojos de llena de tristeza.

\- ¿No podemos acompañar a Naruto? – pregunto Rarity, deseando que fuese así.

\- Aunque Naruto nos puede invocar, no podríamos hacer tal cosa ya que llamaríamos la atención de los humanos de Konoha – dijo seriamente Celestia, aunque ella no quería hacer tal cosa de abandonar a Naruto de ese lugar llenas de serpientes.

\- Entonces transfórmanos en humanos – dijo rápidamente Twilight, pero Celestia negó otra vez con la cabeza.

\- Los únicos seres que se pueden transformarse en humanos son los changelings, excepto ese portal espejo, pero saben que está en Uzushiogakure y nos tomarían semanas para llegar a Konoha, posiblemente días en volar pero sería muy difícil no llamar la atención – dijo Luna con una expresión de tristeza, ya que no quería abandonar a Naruto, y ella sabía que si Naruto no estuviese presente en los días siguientes, comenzarían una búsqueda para buscarlo y ella no quería que encontrase el lugar que Naruto encontró al encontrar el pergamino.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa – ella se acostó, viendo como Naruto poco a poco paraba de llorar y tranquilizándose un poco – Cuando llegues a casa, nos puede invocar a cualquiera de nosotras; pero ¿sabes los sellos? – pregunto y Naruto asintió – Bien, solo haz los sellos y di algún nombre que recuerdes – Naruto asintió nuevamente.

\- ¡Espera! – grito Rarity, para después salir corriendo y no dejar que Celestia preguntase, unos segundos pasaron y Rarity apareció con un pequeño paquete.

\- ¿Q-Qué es? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Tu nueva ropa…o piyama en está ocasión – dijo feliz Rarity al darle la piyama a Naruto, que por suerte las dos se separaron de Naruto para que él pudiese agarrar el paquete de forma más sencilla – Solo ábrelo cuando llegues a casa ¿ok? – ella le guiño el ojo.

" _Rarity"_ pensó Celestia, agradecida de que ella le diese algo de ropa decente, o en el caso de ella, una ropa de lujo y a la moda.

Celestia se levantó del suelo y miro a Naruto - ¿Listo? – pregunto, no tan segura si quería hacer tal cosa, pero Naruto asintió sin decir palabra – Recuerda – su cuerno comenzó a brillar – Invócanos cuando llegues a casa – Naruto brillo levemente y exploto en una bola de humo, desapareciendo en el momento – Ya saben que hacer – dijo Celestia seriamente y todas asintieron, yéndose del castillo para irse a sus casas, excepto Twilight, que se fue a su habitación.

" _Naruto"_ Celestia cerró los ojos _"Cuídate e invoca a cualquiera de nosotras si es necesario…solo cuídate"_ ella se volteó, junto con Luna para irse al castillo de Canterlot…y pensar que tipo de tortura iban a planear a los desgraciados que quisiesen poner un solo dedo encima de Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una bola de humo apareció, en frente del mismo lugar que Naruto encontró el pergamino. Naruto tosió un poco, agitando la mano para quitar un poco más rápido el humo. Cuando se dispersó, giro su cabeza y miro el pergamino _"¿Me lo agarro?"_ pensó Naruto…para después agarrarlo, pero misteriosamente el pergamino brillo de un color oro y el pergamino desapareció _"¿Qué pasó?"_ pensó, para después sentir un leve toque en su brazo derecho, el mismo que agarro el pergamino. Alzo su brazo y vio que tenía una pequeña marca, la misma como la del pergamino. Naruto agito su cabeza, agarro el paquete del suelo y se fue de la caverna secreta, ya que él necesitaba irse a su casa antes de que el hokage lo buscase a él.

No quería tener más problemas en su vida.

Cuando llego a Konoha, él camino un tanto rápido y muy atento a su alrededor para cuidarse de que nadie estuviese por ahí, ya que por un reloj que vio, eran como las once de la noche y él no quería que nadie lo viese. Él sintió un fuerte agarre del cuello en su parte trasera, para después ser levantado del suelo y apretando un poco más de fuerza al cuello - ¡Hey, mira que encontré! – grito el hombre que le estaba sosteniendo el cuello. Naruto pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

\- Vaya vaya, si no es el mismísimo demonio ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto con una falsa preocupación en su voz, para después silbar. Naruto pudo ver al frente suyo y a sus lados varios civiles y algunos shinobis que, por su ropa, eran chunins, eso y que pudo notar que por su mirada medio perdida y sus movimientos un tanto graciosos que estaban borrachos.

\- ¡Es el demonio! – grito uno de los civiles de la pequeña multitud.

\- Vamos a terminar esto en esta misma noche – dijo el hombre que le sostenía su cuello, para después ser lanzado a un callejón sin salida. Naruto se levantó rápidamente y agarro el paquete que se le cayó por el lanzamiento y comenzó a correr, para encontrarse en una vía sin salida.

\- ¿Pensaste escapar? – pregunto la segunda voz. Naruto se volteó rápidamente y pudo ver que esas dos personas eran un chunin y un jonin y detrás de ellos esa multitud de gente – Inténtalo, maldito demonio – dijo el chunin. Uno de los civiles lanzo una botella que le dio a Naruto en su cabeza, para que después varios civiles y shinobis fuesen corriendo para lastimar a Naruto. Uno de ellos le golpeó el estómago, mientras que otro en su espalda, otro le atravesó un kunai en su hombro izquierdo y finalmente uno le pateo su cabeza, tirándolo hacia atrás y dejando caer el paquete.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto uno de los civiles, agarrando y abriendo el paquete, para encontrarse una ropa bastante lujosa - ¡Hey chicos, el demonio robo algo! – grito el civil.

\- E-Eso es mío – dijo lentamente Naruto, levantándose poco a poco del frio suelo. Pero sus palabras cayeron en sonidos sordos y el civil tiro la ropa a la multitud y destruyo completamente la ropa. Naruto retrocedía lo más rápido que pudo y choco contra la pared _"¿Q-Qué hago?"_ pensó preocupado, hasta que recordó algo. El hizo unos movimientos de manos, pero uno de los shinobis se percató.

\- ¡Hey miren! – señalo el shinobi – ¡Él está haciendo un jutsu, detengam/ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al shinobi, choco su mano al suelo y ocurrió una explosión de humo.

\- ¡Ja! – se rio uno de los shinobis - ¡No nos vas a engañar con un truco ta – se detuvo abruptamente el shinobi, ya que fue golpeado con una bola de cadena con púas, atravesando su cabeza y aplastándolo contra la pared.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué demonios?! – grito uno de los civiles.

\- Alguien toca a Naruto – se pudo escucharse un voz oscura y aterradora de una mujer – Lo llevare al mismísimo infierno – la bola de cadena salió de la pared con fuerza para contraerse dentro de la niebla, para después ser lanzado de forma diagonal de una velocidad sorprendente. Dos shinobis se agacharon, pero el resto no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que la bola de cadena atravesó a cada persona al final y la cadena amarro el cuello de los demás, para después girar varias veces y los dos shinobis pudo escuchar como las personas intentaban respirar o liberarse, pero pudieron escuchar como varios cuellos se rompían por la alta presión de la cadena.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – grito el jonin asustado, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Él giro su cabeza para ver a los pobres desgraciados aun unidos, para después que la cadena perdiera su fuerza y todos cayeron muertos. La cadena se metía lentamente en la espesa niebla, pero él pudo ver algo de cuatro patas dentro de la niebla.

\- ¡Yo me encargare! – dijo el chunin, tomando cuatro kunais con sellos explosivos.

\- ¡Bien! – le respondió, sin apartar la mirada de la niebla y esa criatura rara - ¡Solo mátalo a esa cosa y a ese demonio! – le grito, pero él pudo ver como esa cosa levanto su pierna izquierda y la bajo rápidamente - ¡Qué esperas! – él se giró, esperando que él no estuviese miedo de muerte…para tomarse una desagradable sorpresa. Su amigo estaba penetrado por una lanza de madera del suelo, saliendo la punta de su boca y pudo ver su corazón y sus dos pulmones atravesados por unas puntas de madera. El jonin tembló de miedo al ver esa escena tan desagradable, hasta que él escucho unos pasos. Él se giró para ver a esa cosa salir de la niebla poco a poco, pero él no se quedarías ahí parado, así que él salió corriendo hacia atrás, hasta que choco contra algo más grande. Él no lo pudo ver, ya que alguien le agarro su cabeza tapándole la visión y solamente vio rojo. Él se estaba forzándose al salir de la gran mano, ya que lo estaba apretando fuertemente, pero él no podía gritar por la mano que lo mantenía con la mandíbula cerrada y apretándolo más y más.

\- Muérete – dijo lentamente, apretando más la cabeza del jonin y finalmente explotándolo por la presión, saliendo chorros de sangre de sus dedos.

El centauro soltó la cabeza del shinobi y cayó al suelo como una bolsa de patatas, viendo como su cabeza se redujo casi al tamaño de un niño pequeño, viendo partes del cerebro saliendo de sus ojos y oídos, como a su vez mucha sangre por toda su cabeza. Él pudo escuchar un leve lloriqueo y se movió hacia adelante, para ver como Applejack estaba intentando consolar a Naruto, que estaba bastante pálido y un poco lastimado _"Malditos humanos"_ pensó el centauro con ira, viendo todos los cadáveres que asesino ella sin ningún remordimiento. Este centauro tenía el típico pelaje rojo, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cuero negro para disfrazarse en la noche, como su parte de caballo, y él tenía un par de cuernos, un poco más pequeño que el de Tirek - ¿Él está bien? – pregunto suavemente el centauro.

\- Herido, asustado ¿Qué tú crees? – pregunto Applejack con bastante sarcasmo.

\- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente el centauro – Me encargare de limpiar eso – su dos cuernos brillaron levemente y el hizo unos sellos con sus manos - **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu** _ **(**_ _ **Elemento tierra, técnica de decapitamiento mental)**_ dijo, poniendo sus dos manos en la tierra y los cuerpos fueron tragados por la tierra. Este jutsu era usualmente utilizado para sepultar a un solo oponente, pero con una buena habilidad y un buen manejo con el elemento Doton, era fácil manipular este jutsu para ocultar una emboscada o, en este caso, sepultar cadáveres y que se lo coman los gusanos. Él se giró, asintiendo al finalizar su trabajo.

\- ¿Naruto? – el mencionado levanto su cabeza, aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos - ¿Me puedes decir dónde queda tú casa? – le pregunto Applejack.

Naruto, sin decir nada, señalo a alguna parte de Konoha, para después abrazar a Applejack. Applejack suspiro, ya que la información que le dio Naruto era bastante vaga, pero ella no lo culpaba por nada - ¿Naruto-kun? – pregunto otra vez Applejack, asiendo levantar la mirada al pequeño - ¿Me podrías guiarme hasta donde queda tu casa? – le pregunto lo más suave posible.

Naruto, aun temeroso, temblando y asustado, asintió lentamente.

\- Yo iré arriba – dijo en centauro – Me asegurare de mantener la zona limpia y te avisare si hay alguno patrullando – termino de contar el pequeño plan. Applejack asintió lo que dijo su amigo, para después ver como el centauro corría sin hacer ruido hacia la pared y saltar, pero en vez de hacer ruido o que destruya la pared, escalo saltando en pared en pared sin hacer ninguna especie de sonido hasta llegar al techo del edificio de al lado.

Applejack se levantó del frio suelo, no sin antes de poner en su lomo al pequeño, que lo abrazo del cuello un tanto fuerte _"….Desgraciados"_ fue lo único que pensó, para después correr hacia la salida, no sin antes de ocultar su "Obra" de arte del pobre desgraciado empalado por su truco, tragándoselo la madera para después ser comida por la tierra sin ninguna especie de grieta, como si nada hubiese pasado ahí.

Aunque a ella le gustaría hacerle sufrir más.

Ella-gracias por las señalaciones de Naruto- pudo llegar a la zona que vivía Naruto, y ella descubrió dos cosas.

La primera era que no había ningún ninja patrullando la zona, ni si quiera en los techos que su amigo estaba vigilando.

Y lo segundo fue por la zona…estaba en una zona roja. Applejack sabía que estaba en una zona roja, ya que pudo ver algunas casas para caballeros de mala pinta, botellas tiradas en los callejones y-rezaba que fuese una broma de su nariz- el olor a sexo en algunos de esos callejones. Ella no mentiría, ya que en una ocasión, ella fue a una despedida de soltera de una prima y ella fue a una casa de damas, y fue bastante arrecho, ya que fue como una corrida de toros, o en este caso, una corrida de sementales, ya que cuando termino la despedida, fueron a buscar a una amiga de su prima….y fue así como Applejack supo el olor al sexo de ese tipo de lugares y probablemente ella estaba en ese tipo de lugar, pero más sucio y menos seguro _"¿Por qué Naruto está en este tipo de lugar?"_ pensó un tanto preocupada.

Ella choco contra una pared, teniendo cuidado de Naruto, ya que ella pudo ver un tanto lejos a un ninja saliendo de un, aparentemente, bar, tambaleándose de un lado a otro por estar completamente borracho. Ella se metió entre las sombras, intentando que él no lo viese, aunque ella no esperaba tal cosa por su color de piel, así que ella saco su martillo, poniéndose en dos patas mientras ponía a Naruto a sus espaldas, para prepararse y aplastar al ninja si era necesario. Ella escucho como el borracho se acercaba, ya que estaba cantando bastante desafinado y una voz bastante estúpida e inentendible. Ella apretó un poco más de fuerza a su martillo, esperando que, si él la viese, lo único que vería seria su martillo.

…

..

.

Pero solamente escucho un gran estruendo – Quédate aquí – dijo Applejack sin voltearse, guardando su martillo en su sello mágico y poniéndose en cuatro patas. Ella se acercó tan lentamente como si fuese un espectro a través de la espesa oscuridad, para llegar a la esquina de la pared, sacar un poco su cabeza y mirar como el ninja estaba tirado y chocado contra unos contenedores de basura, aparentemente perdió el control y se chocó contra eso. Suspiro un tanto aliviada Applejack _"Por lo menos"_ pensó, ya que no quería manchar más sus cascos de sangre…aunque la sangre de estos seria la excepción. Ella se volteó, corrió hacia Naruto, lo puso en su lomo y salió corriendo para que, si lo tiene, sus amigos no saliesen del bar a sufrir el mismo destino que su amigo o que lo recojan.

Pasaron unos minutos de caminata, ya que aparentemente estaban llegando a la casa de vivienda de Naruto, y la zona de alrededor estaba empeorado cada vez más y más – Ahí – susurro Naruto, señalando un conjunto de apartamentos de color marrón claro, pero se veía un tanto destrozado, había basura alrededor, tenía varios grafitis en eso y que podía leer "Muérete demonio" en las paredes.

\- ¿E-Esta es tu c-casa? – pregunto tartamudeando ante lo que veía sus ojos, ya que lo que estaba viendo era.

\- Es un nido de ratas – dijo el centauro, al lado de los dos.

\- Si – dijo Applejack, pero ella sintió algo en su lomo, ya que sentía un poco de líquido cayendo. Ella giro su cabeza y abrió un poco sus ojos, ya que pudo ver a Naruto llorando y diciendo en susurros "Lo siento, lo siento" varias veces.

\- No es tú culpa – dijo Applejack intentando tranquilizarlo un poco…pero fue lo contrario. Naruto se abalanzo y abrazo al cuello de Applejack, apretando un poco más de fuera…. _"Malditos"_ ella giro su cabeza al frente y cerró los ojos, por toda la rabia que ella sentía en este momento y ella intentaba tranquilizarse un poco, que-para la suerte de las personas- lo pudo.

\- No había nadie alrededor – dijo el centauro seriamente – Aparentemente no custodian por nada la zona – él se acercó un poco a la pareja y puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto, que este la levanto y lo vio llorando a todo mar, sacando todo lo que él estaba sintiendo, pero él sabía que solamente lo que él estaba sacando era la punta del iceberg.

Después de que Naruto se tranquilizase un poco, los tres avanzaron hacia el nido de ratas. Subieron al segundo piso y estaban al frente de la puerta de la casa de Naruto, ya que este se los dijo. Applejack levanto su casto e intento abrir la puerta con el pomo, pero no se abrió por estar cerrada con llave. Ella giro su cabeza para mirar al centauro que este estaba acostado, levantando el tapete y sacando una llave debajo del tapete – Cliché de libro – dijo el centauro con una pequeña sonrisa. El centauro se levantó la cerradura y abriendo la puerta….y no fue nada bueno.

Lo que vieron adentro era un completo desastre, ya que pudieron ver comida tirada por el suelo, ropa tirada, algunos juguetes completamente rotos, la casa de Naruto pareciese que se metió un huracán y salió del mismo modo...todo un desastre. Applejack aparto su mirada y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ya que el cuarto era todo un mierdero.

\- L-Lo siento – susurro Naruto, llamando la atención de los dos – N-No he podido limpiar mi cuarto – Applejack abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no por el desorden que hizo Naruto, sino por la mentira que dijo.

Se culpaba así mismo en algo que él nunca había hecho.

Ella sintió como su ki incrementaba a niveles extraordinarios, ya que enojada, no, ¡CABREADA! Ella no tenía palabras para explicar lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos…simplemente era algo que, si estuviesen vivos, los Uzumakis irían a Konoha y lo destruiría roca por roca para salvar a su compañero de sangre.

Aun siendo un jinchuriki y un pequeño don nadie para el mundo, pero aun así los Uzumakis, fuertes, débiles, aún seguían siendo familia, no importando la fuerza, color, habilidad, todos eran familia.

Algo que Naruto no tenía…no en esta aldea.

Ella, junto con el centauro, entraron al departamento, teniendo un poco de cuidado con las cosas del suelo, hasta llegar al lugar que estaba la cama. Cuando llegaron, Applejack saco de su sello mágico una botella con un líquido azul – Naruto-kun – el mencionado, aun con la mirada triste, vio a Applejack – Tomate esto – le dio la botella con su casco, que este lo agarro y se la tomo.

\- ¿Q-Que es es – no pudo terminar, ya que él se sentía muy débil y cerro lentamente los ojos, para después caer directo a la melena de Applejack. Durmiendo.

\- ¿Poción de las cebras? – pregunto el Centauro, asiendo asentir a Applejack.

\- Zecoca me lo dio, diciéndome que lo iba a necesitar – ella giro su cabeza para mirar a un dormido Naruto – Creo que con esto se refería al fin y al cabo – ella se movió para estar al frente de la cama. Ella dejo, con la ayuda del centauro, a Naruto en la cama, para después montarse en la cama junto con Naruto.

\- Me tengo que ir y reportarle esto a Scorpan-sama – dijo el centauro, haciendo asentir a Applejack. Ella vio cómo su amigo desapareció en una explosión de humo, demostrando que se fue a su reino.

Ella suspiro, poniendo su cabeza en, por milagro, almohada que tenía la cama. Ella suspiro y puso a Naruto un poco más cerca de ella para que él pudiese dormir tranquilamente y seguro. Ella toco la pared que tenía detrás de ella y puso varias trampas de mokuton alrededor del apartamento por si acaso algún listillo pasase por ahí para atacar a Naruto.

Para recibir una desagradable sorpresa.

Applejack se despertó, ya que los primeros rayos de sol chocaron con su rostro. Ella abrió un poco sus ojos para ver a Naruto, que lo estaba abrazando para que él estuviese a salvo, que lo sintiese que alguien se preocupaba de él. Ella acerco sus labios al frente de Naruto, para besarlo y este se movió un poco, poniendo una de sus manos en su cuello _"Pequeñín"_ pensó tristemente al ver a Naruto, durmiendo tranquilamente, aun sabiendo toda la vida que él tuvo que pasar, todo el infierno para llegar a…esto. Ella agito un poco su cabeza y, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, ella salió de la cama y yéndose hacia la cocina para preparar algo.

…

..

.

" _Malditos puercos"_ pensó, al ver en la nevera la MUY poca comida que había, y pudo ver que estaba hecha a perder o comida nada saludable para el pequeño. Ella cerró con fuerza la nevera por el enojo que ella sentía en estos momentos, hasta que escucho algo que le partió el corazón…un llanto, el llanto de Naruto. Ella corrió hacia la cama y pudo ver a Naruto, sentado en la cama, llorando - ¿Naruto-kun, que pa – ella no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Naruto se lanzó hacia Applejack, abrazando su cuello y tomando de sorpresa a la poni, que esta de forma inmediata devolvió el abrazo. Aparentemente él necesitaba más ayuda de lo que ella pensaba.

Y eso la hacía preocuparse demasiado.

Pasaron unos minutos y Naruto dejo de abrazar a Applejack tras tranquilizarse un poco - ¿Terroncito? – llamo Applejack y el mencionado la miro - ¿Puedes llamar a Celestia y a mis amigas? – pregunto.

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto, haciendo unos sellos - **Kuchiyose no Jutsu –** dijo Naruto y choco su mano al suelo, ocurriendo una pequeña explosión de humo, para después aparecer Celestia, Luna y el resto de las seis, para después saltar Pinkie Pie y abrazar a Naruto tan fuerte como ella podía sin lastimarlo.

\- ¿Esta es su casa? – pregunto sorprendida Celestia al ver la "Casa" de Naruto.

" _Es verdad lo que él dijo"_ pensó Luna _"Este es un nido de ratas"_ miro la casa, que era un desastre a nivel inhumano…especialmente para alguien como Naruto. Las dos princesas miraron a Pinkie, que estaba abrazando a Naruto y diciéndole "Todo estará bien" y esa cosa, ya que Celestia, unas horas después del ataque, recibió el informe de Scorpan…y ella quería quemar la aldea.

" _Y que perfecta oportunidad"_ pensó feliz Celestia, caminando hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por un jalón de cola gracias por la magia de Luna.

\- Onee-san, recuerda lo que hablamos – dijo Luna, recordándole su pequeña discusión – Yo también quiero destruir este lugar, pero no vamos a llegar el mismo nivel tan bajo que ellos llegaron…aunque me apetezca hacerlo – le dijo, asiendo desviar la mirada de Celestia.

\- Lo sé, pero/Celestia-san – llamo Twilight, interrumpiendo a las dos princesas – Yo no conozco muy bien a Kushina, pero ¿este era su hogar? – pregunto, pero fue negada por Luna.

\- No – respondió Celestia – Su hogar era una mansión y – miro a Naruto – Ese debió ser su hogar – termino de explicar.

Todos se callaron, ya que pudieron escuchar un sonido de toque de la puerta. Celestia miro a todas y todas ella asintieron, reuniéndose al lado de las princesas – No digas nada – susurro Luna, haciendo asentir a Naruto, para después ver como brillaba débilmente el cuerno de Luna y todas desaparecieron, como si fuesen espectros.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando al hokage de la aldea. Era un hombre de tercera edad, con la piel un tanto morena, una barba blanca saliendo de su mentón y teniendo la típica ropa de hokage de Konoha – Hola Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te en – se calló, al ver el estado del cuarto de Naruto – Naruto, sé que eres aun joven, pero eso no da excusa para ensuciar tu casa, ya estoy un tanto cansado de mandar a mis anbus para que limpien esta casa, aprende un poco educación ¿vale? – le dijo un tanto serió el hokage.

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto, poniendo una sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa.

" _¿C-Cómo se atreve?"_ pensó Celestia al ver al anciano Hiruzen al frente de sus ojos, ella avanzo para hablar "Humanamente" al anciano, pero fue detenida por su onee-san. Celestia giro su cabeza y pudo ver como Luna negaba con la cabeza, para después volver a ver al anciano _"Te salvaste de esta, anciano suertudo"_ pensó con rabia, viendo como regañaba injustamente a Naruto por algo que no ha hecho jamás.

" _Ahora entiendo lo que paso ayer"_ pensó Applejack, recordando lo que paso ayer al llegar al departamento _"Él siente que el mundo está en su contra"_ ella apretó sus dientes de pura rabia, al ver al anciano, para después irse de la casa con esa sonrisa de abuelo…él no tenía pinta ni de ser niñera.

Las ocho aparecieron después de que el anciano se fuese, pero vieron como Naruto fue a recoger varias cosas sucias del suelo, recogiéndolos - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Luna, ya que todas tenía la misma duda que Luna.

\- L-Limpiando – respondió Naruto. Celestia, sabiendo de su mentira, fue donde estaba Naruto y con su magia lo detuvo.

\- ¿Hiciste esto? – le pregunto, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escuchar la de Naruto.

\- Si – respondió Naruto triste.

\- Naruto-kun – dijo seriamente Celestia, girando a Naruto con su magia – Dime la verdad ¿fuiste tú? – pregunto nuevamente Celestia.

\- S-S/Naruto – le interrumpió seriamente Celestia mirándole a los ojos directamente…y ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Naruto comenzó a llorar, bajando la mirada y diciendo la verdad, la verdad que él estaba ocultando sabiendo que nadie le iba a creer, ni siquiera a la persona que él consideraba su abuelo – N-no, no h-hice esto – respondió con la verdad Naruto, para después ser abrazado por Celestia, en un abrazo que una madre le daría a su hijo y Naruto lo necesitaba, más en sus años más duros y oscuros.

\- Tranquilo – dijo Celestia, acariciando con su cabeza con la de Naruto – No es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es y nunca lo será – dijo Celestia, pero sus palabras en vez de calmarlo lo empeoro, ya que él nunca tuvo este apoyo emocional.

" _Tan pequeño"_ pensó Pinkie triste y muy enojada _"Y el mundo se le vino encima"_ ella cerro los ojos fuertemente, desviando la mirada de la escena e inconscientemente apretó su casco al piso, hundiéndolo un poco por lo débil de la madera y su ira con respecto a eso. Ella sintió un casco en su lomo y giro su mirada para ver a Rarity, con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Querida…te entiendo – dijo Rarity con una voz un tanto triste. Ella quito su pesuña del lomo de su amiga para ver a Luna - Luna-sama – la mencionada giro su cabeza para mirar a Rarity - ¿Podemos destruir Konoha? – le pregunto, con una voz ansiosa de derramar sangre.

Luna miro a las otras cinco y pudo mirar la misma ira en sus ojos, pero lo que tenían más ira eran tres en específico – Rarity – dijo Luna, eligiendo muy bien sus palabras – No podemos hacer tal cosa.

\- ¡¿Qué no podemos?! – grito sorprendida Rainbow - ¡Mira como trataron al enano, no podemos dejarlo así como así, como si no pasase nada! – grito con bastante enfado, mirando agresivamente a Luna.

\- ¡¿Y tú crees que para mí es fácil también?! – le dijo, con una voz un tanto aguda y fuerte - ¡Tanto yo como mi hermana queremos ver este lugar arder!

\- ¿¡Por qué no lo hacen?! – pregunto Twilight, con una voz un tanto confusa e ira.

\- ¿Quieren llegar a mismo nivel que estos simios sin cerebro? – le preguntó retóricamente Luna – Yo sé que se preocupan mucho por el joven – giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto que aún estaba abrazando a su onee-san – Por su vida y por lo que tuvo que pasar…simplemente no quiero…no queremos llegar al mismo nivel que Konoha llego a tratar al pequeño, aunque quisiera hacer tal cosa por mí misma.

\- ¿Entonces dejaremos intacta Konoha? – pregunto Fluttershy un tanto impactada.

\- Si – giro su acbeza para ver a las seis, pero con una mirada fría, oscura y ultratumba – Por ahora – giro su cabeza para ver como su onne-san cargaba a Naruto en su lomo, para después dirigirse a donde estaba Luna y compañía.

\- Simplemente – comenzó a decir Celestia, mirando a su alrededor – No puedo creer que viva en esta pocilga llamada hogar – giro su cabeza para mirar a Naruto en su lomo, que se había tranquilizado un poco – No aceptare esto…Luna – llamo seriamente Celestia, mirando a su hermana – Quiero que para esta noche busques y localices el verdadero hogar de Naruto Uzumaki ¿entendido? – Luna asintió, entendiendo las ordenes de Celestia – Naruto-kun – llamo, con una voz bastante suave y maternal, haciendo levantar la mirada de Naruto, que tenía unos ojos un tanto cansados – Quiero que llames a unos ponis especiales, estos son sus nombres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron varias horas y Luna estaba volando, en la fría y oscura noche de Konoha, yendo a la casa de Kushina y de Minato, pero también era de Naruto pero este último no sabía nada de eso.

Ella voló hacia la montaña de los kages, la ubicación de la casa de Kushina, dentro del bosque. Ella estaba vigilando el suelo, esperando no encontrarse con algún ninja, pero lo que le dijo Applejack acerca de la falta de seguridad nocturna la hacía volar un tanto tranquila, pero siempre alerta de algún humano. Ella aterrizo en el borde, arriba de la cara del primer hokage. Ella se volteó, mirando a Konoha en todo su esplendor nocturno. Ella recordó una palabras de Kushina, de que este sería su hogar, pero también se propuso algo en su vida, buscar a sus hermanos Uzumakis, ya que Uzushiogakure fue atacado y destruido cuando Kushina era solamente una niña y estaba en la aldea, lejos de su hogar y también lejos del pobre destino de su aldea natal, pero cuando creció, ella estaba buscando a Uzumakis que probablemente escaparon, y para la suerte de Kushina lo había. Luna no conocía mucho los detalles, ya que Celestia sabía un poco la verdad pero no los detalles, ya que aparentemente Kushina había escuchado acerca de algunos nombres de Uzumakis durante algunas de sus misiones fuera de la aldea, pero jamás se encontró alguien cara a cara, aunque Kushina no sabía si esas personas utilizaban el apellido Uzumaki por broma de mal gusto o eran verdaderos. Luna agito su cabeza y se volteó, para dirigirse hacia la casa de Kushina.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba…la casa de Kushina, o en este caso, la mansión. Ella se movilizo hacia esa casa para entrar, pero una barrera la bloqueo, empujándola un poco hacia atrás _"Un sello de seguridad"_ pensó Luna un tanto impresionada, ya que no esperaría de que Kushina hiciese eso, ya sabiendo de Luna y Celestia _"¿Acaso lo hizo Minato?"_ pensó, ya que Luna-por parte de Celestia- sabía que Minato era un buen usuario de fuinjutsu, pero no llegaba al nivel de un Uzumaki, solamente llegaba a nivel de un genin Uzumaki acerca de los sellos, ya que ellos podían hacer sellos mucho más complejos y hacerlos como si fuese un juego, mientras que los otros no Uzumakis era considerado entre muy difícil e imposible, algo que los Uzumakis se burlaban un poco.

Ella puso una pequeña sonrisa…está sería considerado la nueva casa de Naruto.

Aunque ese anciano no lo quisiese.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celestia miraba como algunos de los ponis limpiaban la casa, ya que estos eran lo que se encargaba de limpiar su castillo, aunque ella podía escuchar algunas quejas o susurro por parte de ellos.

No los culpaba.

Ya que , en el castillo de Celestia y Luna, era usualmente limpios casi todo el tiempo, excepto por la fiesta del galope, especialmente Discord como invitado, pero por lo menos tenía la caballerosidad de quedarse en la gala y limpiar su desorden. Eso o se utilizado como trapeador.

Ella giro su cabeza para mirar a Naruto, que estaba comiendo un emparedado, ya que esa comida no era suyo o de la "Casa", sino de un guardia que, por accidente, Naruto invoco por utilizar un nombre de más y que Celestia tomo "Prestado" su merienda al guardia para dársela a Naruto, y hablando de este, el guardia solar estaba mirando a través de la esquina de la ventana, vigilando que un humano no viniese para este lugar, y si fuese así le informaría a todos. Para suerte del soldado, él trajo un emparedado de repuesto, pero Celestia pudo ver su mirada un tanto enojada por su merienda robada. Y Celestia puso una sonrisa cómica por ello.

Ella giro su cabeza para mirar a los elementos de la armonía, junto con Luna, viendo el resto de su habitación ya limpiada, pero le tenía bastante preocupada por falta de libros, ropa, juguetes y la cosa más importante: una familia. Celestia miro a Naruto con unos ojos de tristeza ¿Cuánto Naruto no pudo dormir en las noches? ¿Cuántas veces lloro sin sentir un cálido abrazo? ¿Cuántas veces él puso una sonrisa verdadera? Y ella no quería saber de ninguna de esas respuestas y eso la hacía sentir ira, rabia, coraje, simplemente ella quería destruir Konoha para desahogarse un poco, pero Luna es la única ser que la hacía poner sus cascos en la tierra.

De repente alguien pregunto, la misma pregunta que tarde o temprano Celestia le quería preguntar.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Pinkie, mientras miraba lo que parecía una caja de regalo, pero este estaba completamente quemado y destruido, pero se pudo verse solamente una "A" en la inicial de la etiqueta. La respuesta que dio Naruto no fue la esperada.

Naruto se atraganto un poco de su comida, preocupando a Celestia - ¿N-Naruto-kun, estás bien? – pregunto preocupada Celestia, pero Celestia pudo mirar la mirada de Naruto, que pudo ver…¿miedo?

\- ¿P-Para que quieren saber? – pregunto Naruto sin muchas ganas.

\- Naruto-kun – dijo Pinkie, ya sabiendo lo que pasa - ¿A-Acaso pasa algo en – su cabello se desinflo, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando – tu cumpleaños pasa algo?

Naruto levanto la mirada para ver a Pinkie a los ojos, y sus respuestas fueron respondidas…

\- No – susurro Twilight, impresionada, ya que el cumpleaños de Naruto debe ser oscuro, solo, abandonado…con miedo de salir.

Celestia tenía una mirada sorprendida, ya que ella tenía los mimos pensamientos que todos…y eso la hacía enfurecer.

Luna se movió hacia Naruto, mirándolo a los ojos directamente, para después sentir dos cosas; la primera fue que las seis se reunieron alrededor de Naruto, para que él sepa que no estaba solo. Nunca más. Mientras que el otro la preocupaba de gran manera; se volteó para mirar a Celestia, que tenía un fuerte tic en el ojo izquierdo y su cuerno salía magia inconscientemente.

\- **O** n **n** e- **c** h **a** n – dijo Celestia, con una voz bastante…aguantando su ira, para después desaparecer en una explosión de humo, haciendo tragar duro a Luna por lo que vio…Celestia cabreada. Ella sintió un pequeño jalón de su cola, para después voltearse y ver que Pinkie, con su pelo desinflado, miraba con una mirada de tristeza.

\- ¿Pasa algo a Celestia-san? – pregunto un tanto temerosa.

\- Hai – respondió Luna – Y creo que me tendré que irme para…bajarle los humos – una de las seis le iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero ella desapareció en una explosión de humo.

\- M-Mi cumpleaños es el diez de octubre – todas miraron a Naruto. Diez de octubre. Mañana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna estaba en Equestria, en una zona despoblada y sin vida, tanto de las razas que lo conforman como de vida salvaje. El lugar era una zona rocosa con varias rocas en su camino, algunas de pequeño tamaño, otras del tamaño de un poni o de un centauro, mientras que otras de tamaños de casas, también había una zona con bosque y tenía un gran campo abierto de más de doscientos kilómetros, era considerado una zona de entrenamiento de grupos grandes; de jutsus muy poderosos por el tamaño, intensidad o de poder de gran tamaño; y como zona de desahogo. Ella se estaba dirigiéndose hacia ese gran campo, para verlo que estaba…..desnudo. Alrededor no se veía nada, ni rocas, arboles, césped, nada, no había nada ahí y solamente se veía una zona muerta, desértica sin ninguna vida, y para ponerle la cerecita en el pastel el sol no se veía para nada, demostrando que la hora de Equestria y la humana sería igual, pero también demostrando que el cielo estaba nublado por un muy espeso humo…y Luna sabía cuál era la culpable. Ella avanzo en esta zona tan muerta y desértica, para ver que en el medio del desastre estaba Celestia, tumbada en el suelo llorando, no importándole que su piel y cabello estaban completamente sucios - ¿Onne-san? – pregunto preocupada Luna.

\- No me veas – le dijo muy secamente Celestia, no queriendo hablar con nadie, específicamente con Luna.

Luna suspiro y se acostó al lado de Celestia, mirando el desastre a su alrededor – Veo que lo sacaste todo – dijo Luna seriamente.

\- … - pero Celestia no dijo nada.

\- Me alegra que Discord no estuviese por aquí, o si no…bueno, ya sabes cómo es él cuando te pones así – le dijo, recordando algo de su pasado antes de su transformación como siempre Discord quería ponerle una sonrisa a Celestia cuando estaba triste, más aun cuando Kushina murió.

\- … - pero ella no dijo nada.

Luna suspiro – No tienes que cul/Es mi culpa – Celestia interrumpió a Luna de forma bastante seca – Sabía que él estaba vivo…pero no pude hacer nada – Celestia alzo su mirada para ver el cielo nublado –Nada.

Luna se mordió el labio inferior, ahora Celestia se culpaba algo que ella no tenía poder para nada. Luna suspiro y alzo un pergamino con su magia – Twilight me mandó una carta – dijo Luna, abriendo la carta – "El cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki es mañana y nadie sabe que regalar a Naruto ¿tienes una idea?

Atentamente: Twilight Sparkle" termino de leer Luna, cerrando la carta, para ver a su hermana con una oreja levantada.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Celestia.

\- Mañana será el cumpleaños de Naruto – dijo y puso una sonrisa al ver como Celestia se levantaba de forma rápida y se estaba yendo hacia Canterlot.

\- Yo sé que regalarle a Naruto – dijo Celestia, mientras caminaba de forma rápida hacia su hogar.

\- ¿Qué será? – pregunto Luna interesada.

\- Te lo diré en la noche – dijo Celestia, para después tomar vuelo hacia el castillo.

Luna suspiro, negando con la cabeza hacia Celestia _"Conociéndola bien, será algo grande, muy grande"_ pensó, para después tomar vuelo. Ella giro su cabeza y vio que todo el daño producido por la zona había…desaparecido, una de las ventajas de ese lugar.

Era, literalmente, inmortal a toda clase de daño, hasta inclusive los ataques de Celestia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Qué tú qué? – susurro Luna dentro del cuarto de Naruto, mientras estaba durmiendo mientras que Pinkie le contaba un cuento infantil, impresionada ante lo que le dijo Celestia - ¿Le quieres darle la casa de Kushina a él? – pregunto curiosa Luna.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – pregunto con una voz peligrosa.

\- No, no es eso – dijo rápidamente Luna – Me preocupa más por el anciano ese.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto curiosa Celestia.

\- Veraz, cuando estaba al frente de la torre, me metí en la cabeza de Hiruzen y descubrí algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto desesperada Celestia.

Luna le comenzó a contar acerca de la idea estúpida del hokage, acerca de decirle la descendencia de Naruto cuando se convierta en chunin o a los dieciocho años - ¿Me está tomando el pelo? – pregunto un tanto enojada Celestia.

\- No onne-san – le respondió de forma sería – Lo que vi es esa cabeza de él era cierto, torpemente serió – le dijo. Luna no podía comprenderlo, entendía de alguna forma de que Hiruzen no le dijese eso a tan corta edad, pero no le podía prohibir un techo y una seguridad mayor que este nido de ratas.

\- ¿Acaso fue su idea esa estupidez? – pregunto seria Celestia, pensando que ese anciano tenía "Bastante" fe a sus ciudadanos.

\- No – Luna respondió sería, para después soltar la bomba – Fue una decisión del consejo, que fue apoyado por el lado civil – ella miro impactada, ya que Celestia estaba riéndose.

\- ¿E-En serió? – preguntó retóricamente – En serió Luna-chan, eso es un estupidez, hasta inclusive un tarado sabe que las cosas de shinobis le pertenecen al lado shinobi del consejo, igual como el lado civil pero solamente en lo lado civil – miro a los ojos de Luna - …¿Estabas hablando enserió? – Luna asintió.

\- Ese anciano está siguiendo los pasos de Hashirama Senju de darle poder a los dos partes del consejo el mismo nivel. Pero pensaba que Tobirama Senju tranquilizo las cosas y dividió a los dos consejos donde le corresponden – dijo Celestia un tanto impactada - ¿Y me dices que Hiruzen está siguiendo los estúpidos pasos de Hashirama? – pregunto Celestia, y la respuesta de Luna fue un asentimiento – Anciano cobarde y estúpido – suspiro Celestia, ese anciano era un cobarde, estúpido o las dos cosas.

\- Y ¿Cuándo le darás la casa? – le pregunto Luna, intentando cambiar de conversación, y para su suerte, lo logro.

\- Mañana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Discord estaba volando en la fría noche para llegar al castillo de las hermana, ya que según un amigo minotauro, ya tenían a un invocador…al mismísimo Naruto Uzukami _"¡Está vivo!"_ pensó alegre, pensando que toda la pena que él sentía acerca de la muerte de Kushina podría romperse y poder liberar un poco su alma _"Pero ¿Por qué la carta de Celestia decía que me iba a decir algo malo?"_ él no sabía que era, pero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

Él aterrizo a un balcón del castillo, que fue recibido por dos guardias lunares, que ellos eran, algunos de ellos, bat-ponis, mientras que otros eran normales – Celestia-sama te espera – dijo seriamente el guardia, para voltearse e irse con su compañero hacia la sala del trono, junto con Discord.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas, los soldados abrieron las puertas para que entrara Discord. Cuando él entro, cerraron la puerta. Él miro al trono que estaba vació, haciendo sentirse un tanto confuso Discord – Te tardaste – dijo Celestia ante el silenció casi sepulcral que Discord sentía. Discord giro su cabeza para ver a Celestia en el pacón de la sala del trono, mirando a la ciudad, con una copa de un vino rojo meciéndose gracias con su magia. Ella giro su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Discord que se acercaba hacia ella – Hola, viejo amigo – dijo Celestia con una voz normal.

\- Hola – dijo un tanto seco Discord.

\- Que bien que estés aquí – giro su cabeza para ver otra vez la ciudad de Canterlot, junto a Discord a su lado mirando a la ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo está Naruto? – pregunto Discord yendo al punto de forma inmediata, ya que fue una de varias cosas que iba a venir aquí y terminar con unos pequeñas vacaciones que él tenía.

\- Siéntate – el cuerno de Celestia brillo, trayendo dos silla, una mesa, dos copas y una botella de vino, la misma que estaba tomando Celestia – Sera una larga historia – los dos se sentaron y Discord agarro su copa y lo lleno de vino, ya que iba a escuchar una larga historia que, probablemente sea de Naruto.

…

..

.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto completamente impactado, al escuchar la historia completa de Naruto – E-Esto no puede ser posible – susurro Discord masajeándose la frente con su mano de león al escuchar eso.

\- Si, lo sé – dijo Celestia, tomando más del vino que ella trajo.

\- Por eso trajiste esta botella de vino ¿verdad? – pregunto Discord, haciendo asentir a Celestia. Discord suspiro un poco al tomar un poco más del vino – Y entonces ¿Cuándo lo vamos a entrenar al pequeño de Naruto? – pregunto curioso Discord.

\- Cuando Naruto se recupere psicológicamente – dijo sería Celestia, tomando terminando su copa de vino – Y cuando termine su entrenamiento…habrá sangre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, en la "Casa" de Naruto, él estaba durmiendo, siendo vigilado por Pinkie Pie al frente de la cama sentada en una silla. Ella movió su casco para acariciar un poco la cabeza del pequeño, que estaba abrazando a un pequeño peluche que, hace años, había fabricado para Naruto, era un pequeño zorrito de nueve colas. Ella pudo escuchar un leve quejido detrás suyo, pero no le presto mucha atención.

\- Vaya, la próxima me traigo una cama – se quejó Rarity, masajeándose un poco su cuello al estar acostada en el piso toda la noche ¿Por qué? Simple; era para vigilar a Naruto y que nadie le lastimase, ya que hoy será un día especial para Naruto…pero ese especial era más mórbida que el cuarto especial de Pinkie - ¿Te quedaste despierta toda la noche? – pregunto Rarity mirando a Pinkie, que está asintió _"Vaya, hablando de un perro guardián"_ penó un tanto preocupada, ya que no era bueno que alguien este velando por toda la noche sin descansar un poco.

\- Si estás pensando de que estoy muy cansada por no pegar ojo toda la noche; déjame decirte que no, que no estoy cansada para nada – dijo muy sería Pinkie, asustando un poco a Rarity por la…precisión y frialdad que dijo Pinkie.

\- Querida – Rarity se acercó a la cama, viendo a Naruto con una piyama hecha de ella, la segunda, ya que la primera fue destruida por los humanos de ayer _"Vándalos"_ pensó con mucha ira Rarity, ya que esa piyama lo había creado con mucho amor y esfuerzo - ¿Paso algo en la noche? – pregunto Rarity, ya que ella estaba dormida, pero estaba un tanto pendiente de su alrededor gracias a un…truquito que tenía bajo la manga, pero Pinkie era completamente otra historia.

\- No – dijo secamente Pinkie – Suerte para ellos.

Rarity suspiro, ya que conociéndola muy bien, si Pinkie tenía en sus cascos a un pobre desgraciado que entrase en la "Casa de ratas" de Naruto… _"No quisiera estar con ella al practicar anatomía"_ pensó un tanto asqueada ante la imaginación que tenía Rarity. Ella agito un poco su cabeza para mirar a Naruto. Naruto tenía una piyama hecha por Rarity, que era blanco tanto de pantalón como franela, pero en la franela tenía bordes de un azul claro y unos pequeños pero hermosos diamantes de color naranja alrededor del cuello. Mientras que el pantalón tenía una franja en las dos piernas de color amarrillo sol, combinando con el color del cabello del joven.

\- ¿Era necesario ponerle esos diamantes ahí? – pregunto un tanto curiosa Pinkie.

\- Por favor Pinkie, se ve fabuloso con esos diamantes en su cuello, recuerda que él es de la – Rarity fue interrumpida por un sonido de la puerta, ya que lo estaban tocando. Rarity miro sería a Pinkie que esta asintió. Pinkie se movilizó hacia el armario y se ocultó dentro; mientras que Rarity se había escondido debajo de la cama. Tanto como Rarity como Pinkie tenía sus armas en sus cascos: Pinkie con un cuchillo curvado en su casco; mientras que Rarity un cuchillo normal, aunque lo raro en él era que goteaba un líquido de color café.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, rompiendo la puerta en el progreso y despertando a Naruto por el susto, demostrando dos hombres en la puerta. Uno de ellos era un anbu con mascara de pájaro, mientras que el otro era un civil, aunque lo raro en él era que tenía unas ropas bastante llamativa y de lujo, demostrando que él era una persona con dinero o poder. Su ropa era una franela de color marrón oscuro y sus pantalones de un color negro y unos zapatos marrones oscuros, pero Rarity sabía que sus ropas eran de una tela cara y muy específica. Tiene el cabello de color marrón un tanto oscuro y sus ojos de igual color.

\- Anbu – dijo el hombre – Dame tu kunai.

\- Hai, Beken-sama – dijo el anbu, sacando el kunai de su bolso de su cintura y dándoselo al hombre.

\- Repara la puerta y que nadie entere de lo que paso – ordeno fríamente, haciendo asentir al Anbu y cogió la puerta y con un jutsu sencillo de Katon, reparo la puerta como si no pasase nada.

El hombre miro de forma malvada a Naruto, que este estaba temblando de miedo – Feliz cumpleaños – el hombre se acercó lentamente, disfrutando del momento y el miedo que tenía Naruto – Demonio – se puso al frente de la cama, alzando su kunai, pero para su sorpresa alguien le golpeó en su pierna, haciéndole caer por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Be – fue interrumpido el anbu, al ver como el armario se abría violentamente, demostrando a Pinkie yendo de un salto súper rápido hacia el anbu, haciendo clavar su cuquillo en el pecho y haciéndole girar, destrozando el corazón por completo.

El hombre, al ver como un caballo de color rosa mato a un anbu de manera bastante rápida y sencilla – Cariño – escucho una voz femenina. Él giro su cabeza para ver a la otra poni con su casco levantado, pero estaba cubierto de un cristal parecido a un diamante – No. Toques. A. Naruto – dijo la poni blanca bastante sobrenatural, para después golpear a la cabeza al hombre con su casco.

Pinkie al sacar su cuchillo del cuerpo muerto del anbu, corrió de forma rápida hacia Naruto que estaba aún temblando de miedo. Para cuando llego encima de la cama, Naruto abrazo a Pinkie llorando en su pecho – Tranquilo, no pasa nada…todo se terminó – susurro maternalmente Pinkie. Pinkie giro su cabeza para ver a Rarity moviendo el cuerpo del hombre - ¿Está muerto? – pregunto seriamente Pinkie.

\- Inconsciente, y el líquido de mi cuchillo lo hará dormir por unas cuantas horas – dijo seriamente Rarity – Hay que llamar a Celestia e informarle sobre esto – Pinkie asintió ante las palabras de Rarity.

Pinkie giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto, que se había tranquilizado un poco pero aún seguía temblando un poco – Naruto-kun – el mencionado levanto su mirada para ver a Pinkie - ¿Puedes invocar a Celestia? – Naruto asintió, separándose de Pinkie y haciendo unos sellos.

\- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Celestia** – dijo Naruto, chocando su mano en el suelo y hubo una explosión de humo. Cuando desapareció el humo, Celestia estaba parada al frente de Naruto, con una sonrisa un tanto maternal.

\- Naruto-kun ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, no quitando su sonrisa.

\- Celestia-sama – dijo muy sería Rarity – Tenemos un problema.

\- ¿Cua – no pudo terminar, al ver a dos cuerpos, uno muerto y otro inconsciente - ¿Qué paso acá? – pregunto un poco asustada Celestia.

Rarity le comenzó a contar lo que sucedió momentos antes.

" _Malditos"_ \- ¿Entonces crees que esta persona era alguien importante? – pregunto Celestia mirando al cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo.

\- No lo sé – dijo Pinkie, abrazando a Naruto – Pero el anbu le dijo "Beken-sama" demostrando un cierto poder, pero no sabemos en qué tipo de poder tenía – dijo Pinkie, mirando con muy malos ojos al hombre.

\- Pinkie – dijo seriamente Celestia – Ayúdame a llevar a nuestro "Invitado" al castillo, que después veré que hacer, pero hasta entonces – Celestia se volteó hacia Naruto, que estaba mirando a Celestia - ¿Puedes invocar a unos ponis especiales? – Naruto asintió, haciendo sonreír a Celestia. Ella se acercó y le susurro el nombre de la raza de los ponis - ¿Entendiste? – le pregunto amistosamente Celestia.

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto, haciendo unos sellos - **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** : **Changelings** – choco su mano al suelo y una explosión de humo hubo. Cuando se fue el humo se disipo, hubo dos ponis, pero en vez de normales, estos eran de color negro y muy delgados pero no se veía nada débiles, y sus piernas tenía unos agujeros pero se veían más naturales y no como heridas, y unos ojos de color azul celeste; uno de ellos tenía un par de alas y el otro un cuerno; también uno de ellos tenía unas pestañas demostrando ser hembra – Uzumaki-sama – dijo uno de los changelings macho

Naruto al verlos se ocultó detrás de Pinkie, ya que no los conocía para nada a ellos.

\- ¿Acaso lo asustamos? – pregunto un tanto preocupada la otra changeling.

\- Naruto, no te asustes – dijo Celestia, acercándose al escondite de Naruto – Ellos son los changelings, unos amigos especiales – esas palabras hizo tranquilizar un poco a Naruto.

\- ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? – pregunto el changelings macho.

\- Quiero que se disfracen temporalmente de estos dos – dijo seriamente Celestia, señalando a los dos humanos – Pero antes – ella se acercó al hombre vivo y puso su cuerno en su frente.

…

..

.

\- In…teresante – susurro un poco enojada Celestia al ver sus recuerdos, o una parte de él.

\- ¿Qué es interesante, Celestia-sama? – pregunto con un susurro a una curiosa Rarity.

\- Este hombre – Celestia señalo al hombre vivo – Es un miembro del concejo, más específicamente del consejo civil.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto un tanto sorprendida Rarity - ¿Eso significa que el consejo está…corrupto? – pregunto un tanto preocupada Rarity.

\- No…lo sé – le respondió bastante dudosa. Ella se volteó hacia los dos changelings – Ahora les compartiré los recuerdos de este hombre.

\- ¿Y el anbu? – pregunto curioso la changeling.

\- Solo actúa como un anbu común y corriente, pero deben de tener cuidado de no levantar ninguna sospecha – ordeno Celestia y los dos changelings asintieron.

De repente los dos changelings explotaron en una llamarada de fuego de color verde. La hembra de disfrazo del anbu mientras que el macho al miembro del concejo. Celestia se acercó al sujeto del consejo y puso su cuerno en su cabeza, dándole la información recolectada de él.

\- Por lo menos no tiene familia – dijo un tanto alegre el changeling, aparentemente solamente necesita infiltrarse, actuar y darle la información recolectada para Celestia.

Los dos "Humanos" se voltearon para ver a Naruto, que este estaba oculto de Pinkie al ver a los dos hombres.

\- Tranquilo, Uzumaki-san – dijo el miembro del concejo – No somos ellos, somos nosotros – dijo, intentando tranquilizar al pequeño, que por suerte se tranquilizó un poco.

\- Vayan afuera y suerte – los dos asintieron y se fueron del apartamento, obviamente con mucho cuidado de no ser detectado por un grupo de ninjas o anbus por ver a un anbu y un miembro del concejo civil dentro de la casa de Naruto.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ellos dos se fueron, para después Celestia mirar al cuerpo inconsciente del concejo y el anbu muerto – Rarity-san, te quedas con Naruto por cualquier cosa – ella asintió – Pinkie, te vienes conmigo – le dijo, para después brillar su cuerno y levantar a los dos cuerpos.

\- ¿Me tengo que ir? – dijo Pinkie un tanto preocupada – No quiero dejar a Naruto solo.

\- Querida, estaré con él – dijo Rarity, pero Pinkie miro un tanto rara a Rarity.

\- ¿Pero si él necesita algo?...no quiero dejarlo solo – dijo, bajando su cabeza y a la vez mirando a Naruto que aún estaba detrás de ella.

\- Lo sé y no te apartaría de Naruto, pero yo necesito que – ella miro al humano vivo inconsciente – hagas "Eso" a él si no quiere hablar por las buenas – Celestia giro su cabeza para ver a Pinkie con la cabeza levantada y una sonrisa un tanto…..bizarra.

\- Naruto-kun – llamo Pinkie, con una voz bastante maternal.

\- H-Hai – dijo, un tanto nervioso.

\- Te vas a quedar unas horas con Rarity – Pinkie volteó su cuerpo para estar al frente de Naruto, para después abrazarlo y besarle en la frente - ¿Oki doki loki? – pregunto Pinkie y Naruto asintió, pero sin muchas ganas de separarse de ella – Sera solamente por hoy – ella dejo de abrazar a Naruto y se bajó de la cama, para estar al lado de Celestia, para después desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

Rarity, después de que las dos se fuesen, camino hacia la cama y después subirse en ella, para después su cuerno brillar y levantar a Naruto, que este tenía una mirada un tanto preocupada - ¿Q-Qué haces? – pregunto, con un poco de miedo en su voz.

\- Tranquilo querido – dijo suavemente Rarity – Solo voy a limpiarte un poco que hueles un…poquito mal – ella se mordió el labio inferior, ya que su comentario inocente le golpeó un poco fuerte a Naruto, ya que este tenía una mirada un tanto culposo.

\- L-Lo siento – dijo Naruto con una voz un tanto baja y triste.

\- No tienes la culpa querido – dijo Rarity rápidamente, para después acercar al cuerpo de Naruto al lado de ella – Además – ella acarició un poco con su cabeza en su cabello , que olía un tanto sucio pero a ella no le importaba mucho…solo por este momento. Ella subió a Naruto en su lomo y Naruto agarro su cuello y una parte de su cabello, haciéndola despeinarse solo un poco y haciendo sonreír a Rarity _"Si mi pequeña onee-san me viese de esta manera, se volvería loca"_ pensó un tanto cómica al imaginarse su reacción al verla no tan "Acomodada" como siempre está en Ponyville. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

Iba a darse un baño junto con el pequeño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celestia, Pinkie y los dos humanos aparecieron en medio de la sala del trono. Pinkie comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la sala.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto curiosa Celestia.

\- ¡Ah preparar la mejor torta para su cumpleaños! – Pinkie dijo muy alegre, para después salir saltando a una velocidad bastante sorprendente.

\- Ah veces pienso que esa Pinkie puede ser nuestra hija perdida – dijo de la nada una voz. Celestia giro su cabeza para ver a Discord, lijándose sus uñas de grifo con una lima de oro sentado en uno de los dos tronos, y este estaba sentado en la silla de Celestia.

\- Je, solamente es Pinkie – dijo con una sonrisa sincera, para después poner una expresión muy seria – ¿Puedes encargarte del anbu muerto? – pregunto Celestia, haciendo poner una sonrisa un tanto burlona a Discord.

\- ¿En serió? – pregunto no creyendo por la tarea tan fácil que le dio Celestia. Discord chasqueo los dedos de león y el cuerpo fue succionado por el aire destruyendo el cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno del anbu. Discord miro con una sonrisa cómica para ver a Celestia por su buen y rápido trabajo hecho, pero después puso una mirada muy sería al ver que Celestia se estaba dirigiéndose a una pared, para que después la pared se moviese a la derecha mostrando unas escaleras, que estas llevaban a unos calabozos de interrogación de nivel bajo, o como le gustaba llamar Discord, el calabozo feliz, ya que este sería una interrogación simple con algún que otro golpe dirigido al prisionero. Él se levanto de la silla y se movió hacia el calabozo feliz, adentrándose a la puerta secreta y bajando por las escaleras, que un poco más abajo podía ver a Celestia aun cargando con magia al humano. Él bajo un tanto más rápido para llegar al lado de Celestia, para después preguntarle algo - ¿Quién es él? – pregunto curioso Discord.

\- Su nombre es Beken Shintimi, miembro del concejo civil de conoja y un pasado de ninja – respondió seriamente Celestia – Y tú te encargaras de sacarle la información importante de que él tenga en su cabeza.

\- Y ¿Lo hago de la forma fácil o difícil? – le pregunto Discord un tanto interesado.

\- La de la manera fácil – los dos llegaron al final de la "Muy" larga escalera, hasta llegar a la primera puerta que era una sala de interrogación sencilla, con dos sillas de metal y una mesa de metal. Ella puso el humano inconsciente en una de las sillas – Ya que Pinki se hara cargo de la manera difícil.

\- ¿Te lo pidió ella? – le pregunto curioso.

\- No – ella estaba en la puerta, saliendo de la habitación – Pero estará muy contenta de…"Divertirse" con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Oh, mi cabeza – dijo un tanto doloroso Beken, masajeándose su cabeza. Él abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en la aldea…ni siquiera en el cuarto de Naruto _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ pensó un tanto preocupado, al ver que estaba en una habitación muy cerrada, sin ventanas y una mesa al frente de él. Él se intentó de levantarse de la silla, pero él estaba amarrado con unas cadenas que brillaban de un color oro un tanto oxidado, amarrado en sus brazos, piernas y su torso, impidiéndole moverse ningún musculo para salirse o para levantarse _"¡¿Q-Qué demonios?!"_ grito en forma mental bastante asustado.

\- ¿Asustado? – dijo una voz de la nada al frente del hobre. El hombre miro al frente suyo, para ver a…alguien que lo tapaba las sombras, impidiéndole ver su apariencia física.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto, mientras intentaba de alguna forma de salirse de esas cadenas, como resbalarlas de sus muñecas gracias la sudor que él estaba produciendo por los nervios que él sentía, pero no pudo mover ningún milímetro aun con su sudor en medió.

\- Me conocen con muchos nombres – le respondió, no dándole mucha importancia – Lo más importante ¿Quién eres tú?

\- … - el hombre no respondió, pero si miro fijamente al hombre al frente suyo, ya que este hombre tenía una voz bastante hueca y un poco inhumana, casi parecido a Ibiki en sus peores días.

\- ¿Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua tan rápido? – Discord se burló un poco – Mayormente eso sucede una semana después de quedarse aquí atrapado y siempre es una molestia para comunicarse con esa persona, más si él no sabe hablar con las manos – él se comenzó a reírse como un loco como recordando una anécdota bastante chistosa del pasado.

El hombre se puso tenso, ya que la risa de él era tan humana pero a su vez inhumana, haciendo eco por toda la habitación. Pero se puso más tenso al no escuchar más la risa de este hombre, como a su vez deteniendo el eco de la habitación entera, como si no pasase nada de nada.

\- Te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto nuevamente el hombre.

\- ….. – pero el hombre, un tanto nervioso, aún mantenía su ley de hielo ante él, que suspiro de aburrimiento.

\- Sabes, tienes una bonitas manos – dijo el hombre que, aparentemente, estaba mirando las manos que estaba encima de la mesa de interrogación

\- Si me tocas un solo pelo, toda la ira de Konoha caerá ante t – casi grito de dolor, ya que sintió de la nada una penetración de su mano izquierda. Él intento mirar con que lo había penetrado, si fue un cuchillo, kunai o algo afilado…pero lo que vio lo puso más nervioso que antes, ya que no era una mamo humana, era una pata de águila enorme penetrando su mano izquierda, y además vio que esa cosa estaba unida con un brazo, en la misma dirección del hombre al frente.

\- ¿Vas a hablar? – pregunto muy serió, pero solo recibió un leve quejido y ninguna respuesta – De acuerdo – él doblo un poco su mano de águila, abriendo más la herida de la mano y produciendo un gran dolor, lo suficiente de hacer gritar al hombre delante de él – Y ¿bien? – le pregunto nuevamente, al ver como el hombre dejaba caer su cabeza.

\- M-Mi nombre es B-Beken S-Shintimi – respondió un tanto débil Beken.

\- ¡Vez! – dijo un tanto amable el hombre delante de Beken, sacando su garra de la mano - ¿Fue tan complicado? – le pregunto de forma retorica a Beken – Ahora pregunta dos ¿En qué trabajas? – le pregunto nuevamente con la misma actitud sería como la de antes.

\- No te diré na – fue interrumpido, ya que fue cacheteado por parte del hombre, levantando un poco su cabeza por el golpe.

\- Dímelo y ni yo o Celestia te lastimaremos y te dejaremos irte – le dijo el hombre con una voz un tanto sincera.

\- Muérete…amante del demonio – susurro Beken.

De repente, una mano de león salió del hombre, haciendo levantar a él y a la silla y halarlo hacia la mesa – Sabes – dijo lentamente, aproximándose hacia Beken lentamente – Lastima que Celestia solamente me dijese que podía hacerlo por las buenas – Beken abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya que la muy poca luz que había de la habitación revelaba la identidad física del hombre…que no era ni siquiera humano. Este hombre tenía varias partes de animales en su cuerpo, como la mano de león de su mano derecha; su mano izquierda la mano de grifo, la misma que le penetro su mano; una cabeza de un caballo; un cuello bastante largo de color gris oscuro; tenía un diente sobresaliendo de su boca; una barba de cabra; dos cuernos: uno de ellos era de un ciervo mientras que el otro era una de cabra pero de color azul; y su cuerpo era de un color marrón – O si no…..no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión tan "Amigable" – dijo lo último con bastante sarcasmo en su voz – Así que si no quieres un drama más fuerte, entonces canta para mí – le dijo, pero su respuesta no era la esperada…le escupió la cara.

\- Muérete, amante del demonio – dijo con una voz bastante enojada – No sé qué clase de genjutsu sea esto pe – fue interrumpido, ya que este ser tomo la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano de grifo y azoto fuertemente con la mesa.

\- Quise ser amable – él se acercó a su oído, pero su voz se transformó en una demoniaca y muy tranquila voz – Pero sellaste tú destino – levanto la cabeza de Beken, para mirarlo a los ojos – Ya que te enfrentaras con – él se acercó para estar cara a cara con Beken – Mi amiga…buenas noches – se alejo rápidamente y azoto su cabeza a la mesa de metal una.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra vez, hasta dejarle inconsciente y con la nariz rota, ya que esta estaba sangrando.

Discord se levantó de la silla, dejando al inconsciente Beken en la mesa durmiendo su última noche con vida. Él se acercó a la puerta, al abrió y salió para ver a Celestia subiendo a las escaleras para irse del lugar.

\- ¿Para cua/Sera después de la media noche – dijo sería Celestia aun subiendo por las escaleras en las escaleras.

" _Entonces será después de que eso pase"_ pensó, para después seguir a Celestia hacia la salida. Discord giro su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver como dos guardias lunares entraban al cuarto para que posteriormente saliesen con el hombre inconsciente para llevarle al peor lugar de, no solamente de Equestria, si no del mundo entero…si fuese más famosa públicamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie estaba sentada en el tren dirigiéndose hacia Ponyville, para preparar la super sorpresa que ella tendría que preparar para Naruto. El tren, después de media hora de viaje por tren, se detuvo al ferrocarril de Ponyville. Pinkie salió rápidamente saltando para dirigirse hacia su hogar para llegar a destino, para preparar su sorpresa para el pequeñín. Ella, llegando a mitad de camino hacia su hogar, se detuvo al ver a una poni terrestre muy especial - ¡Cheerilee-chan! – grito Pinkie, acercándose hacia ella rápidamente.

Cheerilee, al escuchar su nombre, levanto su cabeza de una cesta llena de libros, para ver como Pinkie estaba al frente de su rostro, casi tocando nariz con nariz con Pinkie que tenía una sonrisa - ¡Ah, hola Pinkie-chan! – saludo amigablemente Cheerilee al ver su amiga.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto un tanto curiosa, para ver que nuevamente Cheerilee acomodaba varios libros en una cesta.

\- Ah, nada interesante, es solo que la princesa Twilight me dijo que yo seré la sensei de Naruto en cuestiones de enseñanza infantil de como leer y escribir – le respondió Cheerilee con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si – dijo Pinkie, recordando lo que paso ayer pequeña discusión que tuvieron Twilight y Cheerilee – Me alegro que tú seas su sensei en esos aspectos más importantes para Naruto – dijo Pinkie bastante alegre, haciendo asentir a Cheerilee.

\- Lo sé – dijo Cheerilee, para después agarrar la cesta con su boca para después ponerlo en su lomo – Y entonces ¿Qué harás? – pregunto Cheerilee, que giro su cabeza para mirarla, pero se había ido _"¿Para donde se fue?"_ se preguntó Cheerilee un tanto curiosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie estaba entrando en el restaurante de los Cake, como a su vez su casa. Ella entró y pudo ver detrás de la estantería con unos dulces dentro.

\- ¡Hey Pinkie-chan, hola! – dijo muy alegre la Sra. Cake a su empleada y amiga - ¿Cómo te encue – no pudo terminar, ya que Pinkie corrió a una velocidad ridícula hacia la cocina, y no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que ellos dos escuchasen como Pinkie sacaba varias cosas como sartenes, varios productos para preparar pastes, y otras cosas a una velocidad casí imposible.

\- ¿Soy yo o Pinkie está actuando más anormal de lo normal? – pregunto el Sr. Cake.

\- Más bien yo diría preocupada y ansiosa – la Sra. Cake le corrigió a su esposo. Ellos dos se olvidaron por un momento acerca de Pinkie, ya que se adentraron varios clientes, y tres de ellos eran un changeling, un grifo y un centauro, los demás eran ponies entre terrestres, unicornios y pegasos. Los señores Cake miraron bastante asombrados, ya que no era muy común de que su restaurante de dulces se llenase tan rápidamente, ya que el restaurante estaba bastante lleno y ocupaba todas las mesas y sillas.

\- Por la barba de mi abuelo – susurro bastante sorprendido el Sr. Cake acerca lo que veía ante sus ojos.

La Sra. Cake estaba en todas las mesas para anotar todos los pedidos d todos los clientes, que ella tuvo que traerse tres paquetes de anotaciones, ya que el centauro y el grifo pidieron casi cincuenta platos iguales para que uno de ellos le ganase el otro, ya que ellos dos eran bastante competitivos entre sí, casi como Applejack y Rainbow Dash pero más extremo.

La Sra. Cake estaba sudando de los nervios, ya que era la primera vez, de los casi cuarenta años dentro del negocio de los dulces, que tenía una cantidad bastante ridícula de pedidos – Por Celestia – dijo un tanto preocupado el Sr. Cake.

La Sra. Cake corrió un tanto rápido hacia la puerta de la cocina, que tenía un hueco un tanto grande para los pedidos y los platos - ¡Pinkie, sé que estás muy ocupada con lo que haces, pero necesitamos que prepares todos es – se interrumpió, ya que Pinkie, sin ver los pedidos, sacó varios platos de una forma bastante mágica, como si Pinkie estuviese usando magía para hacer tal cosa. La Sra. Cake agito su cabeza para quitarse la sorpresa - ¡Ven! – grito un tanto desesperada la Sra. Cake a su esposo - ¡Necesito tú ayuda YA!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie preparaba la gran sorpresa, como de igual forma preparaba los platos de los pedidos sin verlos, ya que ella necesitaba preparar la sorpresa lo antes posible antes de que sea de noche. Ella pudo escuchar como los clientes gritaban "COME COME COME COME" una y otra vez, aparentemente esos dos estaban compitiendo a ver quién comía todo primero y quien fuese el perdedor, auqneu sabía que si ellos dos no tenían unos buenos estómagos… _"Guacala"_ pensó Pinkie, al imaginarse ese posible suceso asqueroso que puede haber dentro del restaurante.

" _¡No!"_ pensó Pinkie enojada, al botar otro pastel en una bolsa de basura. Pasaron varias horas y aun no podía preparar la torma para el pequeño, ya que había creado veinte tres tortas distintas y ninguna de ellas le gustaba, era combatible, no tenía el sabor adecuado o no tenía la forma adecuada. Pinkei golpeó su cabeza contar la mesa, al no saber cómo podría preparar la torta, su forma, sabor, como se debería verse, entre otras cosas más.

\- ¡Tía Pinkie! – gritaron unas voces de unos pequeño niños. Pinkie alzo su miarda de la mesa para ver que, en la puerta, estaba los dos hijos de los Cake de tres años; el primero era Pound Cake, un niño pegaso de una piel de color amarrillo; unos ojos de color café y su crin como la cola de un café semi claro.

La otra era Pumpkin Cake, una niña unicornio de una piel amarrillo; unos ojos de color azul claro y su crin como la cola de color naranja.

\- Niños, estoy un tanto ocupada – dijo Pinkie sin muchas ganas – Así que sean rápido ¿okey? – dijo Pinkie, sorprendiendo un poco a los gemelos.

\- Bueno, solo queríamos saber que quieres que nos disfracemos para la Noche de Nightmare – dijo Pound Cake.

\- ¿Qué te parece un zorrito de nueves colas o una manticora de dos cabezas? – pregunto Pumpkin Cake.

Pinkie abrió la bocapara decirle que fuese su decisión…pero escucho el primer disfraz - ¡Eso es! – grito Pinkie, sacando varias cosa de las estanterías.

\- Ahhh, ¿Tia Pinkie? –pregunto no tan seguta Pumkin Cake.

\- ¡El zorrito! – grito Pinkie muy alegre y con muchas ideas.

Los dos gemelos se miraron y levantaron los hombros, si la tía Pinkie decía que deberían disfrazarse del zorrito ¿Quién diría lo contrario?

Pasaron varias horas y Pinkie se estaba secándose de su frente con un pañuelo al terminar con su obra maestra al frente de sus ojos. Ella puso unos dibujos alrededor de la torta de un solo piso, ya que eran unos sellos de telens transportación para ser invocados por Pinkie.

Ella, después de terminar de poner símbolos de invocación, sintió una leve sensación de su cuerpo y ella puso una sonrisa _"Ya era hora"_ ella exploto una explosión de humo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rarity estaba en el baño, lavando a un desnudo Naruto, ya que ella debe limpiar a Naruto para su gran sorpresa…sea cual sea esa sorpresa. Ella suspiro un tanto aliviada, ya que en su espalda pudo ver unas casi invisibles heridas y solo veía unas ligeras marcas, pero cada vez que ella tocaba en uno de esos lugares, Naruto se quejaba un poco del dolor y siempre se tensaba al sentir el suave tacto de Rarity. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, ya que ella pudo recordar una pequeña discusión con Fluttershy acerca de algo como "El dolor fantasma", que era una herida que es o era física y el hombre, poni, o cualquier ser puede sentir la herida con solo tocar esa parte del cuerpo, aun si esa parte de la herida desapareciese aun el dolor psicológico perdura, como en el caso de Naruto. Rarity suspiro, ya que pasaron dos horas de lavar a Naruto, ya que le era un tanto difícil duchar a Naruto en una ducha por ser un ser cuadripedo _"Sería más fácil en una tina"_ se quejó mentalmente, ya que lavar a laguein en dos patas y no resbalarse era un tanto complicado, eso y que ella personalmente odia el agua.

Rarity echo su champo personal a Naruto, para limpiar su cabello y dejarlo completamente limpió de pies a cabeza - ¿R-Rarity-san? – pregunto Naruto, de espaldas de Rarity - ¿P-Por qué estas h-haciendo esto? – pregunto.

\- Naruto-kun – dijo Rarity, ya que odiaba que Naruto le dijese "San", no porque se sentía una poni vieja-que tal cosa no era-si no que ella quería que le llamase "Chan" o "Onne-chan" como lo hacía su pequeña onee-chan. Rarity agito un poco su cabeza, ya que Naruto estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de ella – Es para que seas presentable para los ponies y al gente querido – ella pudo ver como se tensaba ligeramente al escuchar "Gente" en su respuesta.

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto sin muchas ganas.

Pasó una hora más y Naruto estaba vestido con la misma piyama, pero a la vez se podía utilizarse como una ropa para salir a la calle _"Rarity, eres la mejor"_ pensó alegre al ver como Naruto se ponía la camisa. Ella se acercó, se acostó un poco del suelo y masajeo un poco su cuello con su cabeza que este lo acepto con mucho gusto – Naruto-kun – el mencionado miro a Rarity a los ojos – Mírame a los ojos – Naruto hizo lo que el pidieron y el cuerno brillo un tanto débil.

\- ¿Para qué quieres q – no pudo terminar, ya que pudo sentir como su mente se dibilitaba un poco _"Estoy un tanto cansado"_ pensó, para después bajar la mirada de una forma lenta y un tanto cansada.

\- Ahora levanta la mirada – susurro Rarity y Naruto lo hizo. Rarity pudo mirar como los ojos de Naruto no tenía mucho brillo y una mirada un tanto muerta, ya que Rarity le puso un hechizo de hipnotización especial, ya que cuando rompa el hechizo Naruto pensara que estaba durmiendo – Invoca a Celestia, Luna, Spitfire, Candace, Shining Armor, Chrysalis y mis amigas ¿entendiste? – Naruto asintió e hizo unos sellos y llamando a las mencionadas.

\- ¡Guau! – dijo una pegaso bastante impresionada. Esta pegaso tiene unos ojos de color tierra de siena tostada; una crin y cola de naranja oscuro con una franja de un naranja claro y una piel de color amarrillo, ella no podía verse su cutie mark por utilizar una ropa de cuerpo entero de un azul claro y un rayo de color amarrillo atravesando de su cuello hasta su estómago y poseía unas gafas de aviación en su cabeza – Entonces es así como se siente ser invocado – dijo con una voz un tanto gruesa pero femenina, para después explorar con la mirada a su invocador…a un pequeño, tierno niño al frente - ¡Ah, que tierno! – grito como una niña pequeña al ver un nuevo juguete. Ella pudo escuchar un leve tosido, y pudo ver a una Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa un tanto graciosa – AH, digo, es un enano un tanto bonito – se corrigió Spitfie con un sonrojo de vergüenza, pero gracias por la ropa no pudo verse.

\- Claaaaaro – dijo un tato sarcástica Rainbow Dash.

\- Basta – dijo sería Celestia – Spitfire, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer aquí ¿entendido? – Spitfire asintió ante las palabras de Celestia y ella se movió para estar al lado de Rarity – Bien, el resto ya saben que hacer – dijo Celestia y su cuerno brillo y haciendo desaparecer todos.

\- Y ¿Qué habrá? – pregunto Spitfire un tanto curiosa.

\- Una sorpresa – el cuerno de Rarity brillo y Naruto se cayó al frente como un saco de patatas, pero fue detenido por Rarity y Spitfire – Una sorpresa para Naruto.

Pasaron una hora más y Naruto se despertó, pero cuando él vio a Spitfire se pusó un tanto nervioso, pero gracias a Rarity que Naruto le gano un tanto de confianza a Spitfire, y ella agradecía mentalmente a Rarity por eso, ya que Naruto era bastante mono, tierno y muy abrazable _"Tengo mucha suerte que nadie de los Wonderbolts estuviese aquí"_ penó aliviada Spitfire, sinteindo como Naruto tocaba un poco sus alas con sus pequeñas manos _"Tengo una reputación que respetar"_.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rarity estaba observando a través de la ventana para ver la señal que le iba a hacer Luna cuando todo estuviese listo, y para su sorpresa ya estaba dándolo. Rarity vio las estrellas parpadeando en código morse **Traigan a Naruto** decía el código morse de Luna.

\- Spitfire, ya es hora – dijo Rarity, haciendo asentir a la pegaso. El cuerno de Rarity brillo y desapareció haciéndose invisible.

\- ¿D-Donde se fue? – pregunto Naruto un tanto nervioso al no ver a Rarity.

\- Tranquilo pequeñín – dijo Spitfire – Ahora móntate en mi lomo, que vamos a ir un lugar muy especial – Naruto sintió, pero no tan seguro eso del lugar especial.

Spitfire abrió la ventana y tomo vuelo, con Naruto en su lomo agarrándose del cuello, dirigiéndose hacia el cielo con unas nubes en el cielo para poderse camuflarse y ningún humano le viese, que para ser raro había una cantidad bastante respetable y un tanto rara de gente abajo en varias ferias _"Interesante"_ pensó Spitfire, ya que Rarity le explico que a estas horas de la noche no había muchos humanos, pero ¿Qué hacían estos humanos ahí?

\- E-EL día de la caída del K-Kyubi – dijo, no tan contento y bastante triste y Spitfire sabpia el porqué de eso, su cumpleaños era el peor día de su corta vida y ahora celebraba el quinto cumpleaños…pero está noche sería totalmente distinto.

Spitfire aterrizo encima del rostro del segundo hokage, ya que para su suerte esas personas estaba completamente distraídas de tomar, jugar y algo acerca de una caza. Ella camino en dirección a la mansión, pero ella debe hacer algo primero – Pequeño – Spitfire llamo a Nauto – Tapate los ojos.

\- ¿P-por qué? – pregunto Naruto un tanto curioso.

\- Es una sorpresa – dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa honesta.

\- O-Ok – dijo Naruto tapándose los ojos.

\- No hagas trampa ¿de acuerdo? – Naruto asintió y Spitfire comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

Unos minutos pasaron de caminata y pudo ver una mansión al frente de los dos, pero solo Spitfire podía verlo _"Guau, es bastante grandey muy bonita"_ pensó Spitfire al ver la mansión bastante lujosa. Ella pudo ver que l mansión era de un color marrón rojizo un tanto brilloso y la puerta era de un color dorado. Ella se acercó y pudo ver que a sus lados pudo ver algunos jardines que necesitaba un poco de ayuda y una especie de cobertizo muy largo y un tanto grande. Ella toco la puerta dorada y la puerta se abrió y estaba un tanto oscuro, ella avanzo en la mansión oscura y se detuvo – Destápate los ojos – dijo Spitfire.

Naruto se destapo los ojos y solo pudo ver oscuridad, que lo puso bastante nervioso y tensó _"¿Q-Qué es este lugar?"_ pensó comenzando a asustarse pensando en cualquier cosa que le podría pasarle, pero después una luces se encendieron y hubo algo al frente de sus ojos…algo que jamás espero ver.

\- **¡SORPRESA! –** gritaron varios ponies al frente de Naruto y él no lo podía creer, ya que él pudo ver varios regalos encima de una mesa, una gran pancarta de " **Bienvenido a casa** " en el techo y una tortade un solo piso. Esa torta era de un color dorado y encima de eso veía un zorro rojizo de nueve colas, y sus colas abrazaban a la torta como protegueindolo de cualquier cosa del exterior. Naruto se bajó de Spitfire cuando ella se acostó en el suelo, y Naruto avanzo hacia adelante con una mirada de sorpresa, intriga y lo más importante.

Alegría.

\- ¿Qué te parece Naruto-kun? – pregunto Celestia con su sonrisa maternal.

Naruto estaba mirando todo lo que tenía al frente y después corrió hacia Celestia, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, para brazarla y decirle "Gracias" a ella.

" _Pequeño"_ pensó feliz, ya que este quizás sería el primer de muchos cumpleaños de que Naruto no necesitaba estar solo, preocupado y ni odiado. Este sería su nuevo hogar de ahora y en adelante y ni nada ni nadie se la iba a quitársela, ni siquiera ese anciano entrometido y ni esos tarados del concejo.

Nadie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasó unas cuantas horas y Naruto estaba en su cuarto, en su verdadero cuarto, durmiendo plácidamente mientras era vigilado por Pinkie que estaba sentada en una silla al frente de la cama, mientras ella miraba como Naruto abrazaba al mismo peluche de zorrito de nueve colas en sus manos – Duerme bien – ella se levantó y le beso en su frente, para después retirarse y después entrar Fluttershy, ya que ella se iba a encargarse de cuidar a Naruto por esta noche, ya que ella iba a hacer algo muy importante.

Ella se movilizo hacia la entrada de la mansión, y pudo ver como Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Chrysalis viendo al frente, ya que el resto se fue a Equestria para descansar. Pinkie se movilizo para llegar a la puerta y pudo ver que a la lejanía ver un poco de humo, aunque estaba un tanto lejos se pudo verse humo.

Pinkie vio como algo negro en el cielo acercándose a ellos, para después cambiar de color azul, era Spitfire que se estaba acercándose.

\- Informe – dijo Luna muy seria.

\- La casa de Naruto se estaba quemándose y varios anbus están intentando apagar el fuego – dijo muy seria Spitfire al frente de las cuatro.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – pregunto Chrysalis un tanto enojada.

\- Media hora, pero solamente los anbus de la zona estaban apagando el fuego cuando el hokage apareció diez minutos tarde – respondió Spitfire.

\- Lo suficiente para matar a cualquiera – susurro Twilight sería.

\- Muy bien – dijo sería Celestia – Es bueno que Naruto viviese aquí, y con la barrera puesta le será imposible que alguie pueda entrar – dijo Celestia, mirando varios símbolos en el suelo, demostrando una defensa impenetrable para cualquiera que quisiese entrar.

\- Muy bien – bostezo Spitfire – Me voy, estoy un tanto cansada – Celestia sintió y Spitfire desapareció en una explosión de humo.

\- Nosotras también nos vamos – dijo Twilight, para que después Chrysalis asintiese, desapareciendo en una explosión de humo.

\- Pinkie…¿estas preparada? –pregunto Celestia viendo a Pinkie sería.

\- Hai, Celestia-sama – respondió Pinkie, para después poner una sonrisa bastante bizarra – Estoy lista – dijo lentamente, con una mirada bastante oscura y lamiéndose los labiós.

Esta será una noche inolvidable.

Esta será la noche de los gritos.

Esta noche.

No tendrá piedad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota2: ¿Le gusto el capítulo? Lo siento si estaba un tanto desconectado en aquí, en fanfiction, tengo empleo y tengo UNI, así que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Nota3: También estaré creando una página en Devian art, para poner algunos OCs de mis fics, pero no será dibujos a mano ya que no se dibujar, si no será puro "Pony creator", espero que no le moleste esto. Gracias (cuando tenga la página, lo pondré en la descripción, así que estén un tanto atentos)


	4. Chapter 4

Hoja de sangre

Fluttershy estaba acostada en la cama junto con Naruto, después de que se terminase la fiesta de cumpleaños que hizo Pinkie para el pequeño. Ella bajo la mirada para ver a Naruto, pegada a su pecho mientras dormía de forma calmada y placentera.

Ella puso una sonrisa.

Ella suspiro alegre y puso su cabeza encima la del pequeño, intentando dormir.

Pero algo le perturbo su sueño.

Ella levanto su cabeza al sentir una sensación fuera de la casa, como si alguien estuviese parado afuera. y lo gracioso es que lo era.

Ella se bajó de la cama de la forma más suave y callada posible para no despertarlo. Cuando salió del cuarto, ella se movilizo hacia la sala. Ella se levantó en dos patas, se puso en una pared, ella saco su disco de batalla en su casco y asomo su cabeza para ver a través de la ventana quien estaba, si era un anbu, el hokage, un ninja o un curioso; pero lo que miro afuera la sorprendió tanto que casi hizo soltar el disco que ella tenía al ver el sujeto de afuera – Tú – susurro al verlo.

Él había llegado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beken abrió los ojos muy aturdido después de su golpe en la mesa. Él agito su cabeza para ver a su alrededor y no vio casi nada, con la excepción de una pequeña y muy débil luz encima de él, a punto de morir su luz en cualquier momento para después comerse la oscuridad.

El silencio que estaba su alrededor era…perturbadora, no podía escuchar ningún ruido con la excepción de su respiración y de sus latidos que sonaban de una manera tranquila y lenta, como si no tuviese miedo por lo que sea que estuviese dentro de esa oscuridad, ya que se sentía de alguna manera vigilado.

No.

Se sentía como si lo estuviesen acechando y preparándose para atacar cualquier momento y eso lo asustaba y lo ponía aún más nervioso.

Pero para su sorpresa, este silenció tan profundo fue roto por unos pasos en una especie de piso de metal, como a su vez se escuchaba una voz que estaba hablando.

\- reunir información después ¿Qué hago? – pregunto una voz femenina, pero lo interesante de ella es que estaba ansiosa por recibir esa respuesta.

\- Haz lo que quieras con él – dijo otra voz que, a diferencia de la otra, mostraba poder y superioridad, como si fuese alguna especie de líder.

Después de que terminasen esa frase, se pudo escucharse como unos pasos se alejaban más y más hasta que no se pudo escucharse más.

Beken, no sabiendo quien estaba bajando, se levantó de una especie de camilla. Él se sentó y vio que sus brazos tenían unas cadenas, como a su vez sus piernas igual, pero no estaban sujetas por nada ya que no estaban tensas.

Él pudo escucharse como otros pasos bajaban después de segundos de que esos pasos se fuesen, pero lo raro es que podía escuchar como dos pasos muy rápidos pero a la vez lentos.

Se pudo escucharse después de como una puerta de metal muy oxidada se habría, sonando por todo el lugar, para después ser cerrada.

Beken pudo mirar que, dentro de la oscuridad, se aproximaba hacia él, para después ser iluminada por la débil luz y revelar…¿a un caballo en miniatura de color rosa?

\- ¡Hola! – saludo de manera muy enérgica y amigable esta ser, sorprendiendo a Beken de que hablase. Pero también él se pudo fijar que ella poseía una especie de bata de cocina blanca pero no podía ver que tenía en ella, ya que por la oscuridad y la bombilla muy débil le dificultaba eso - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto, inclinando su cabeza a un lado muy curiosa.

Beken pestañeaba ante lo que tenía al frente, para después reírse y después gritar a todo pulmón de manera victoriosa y engreída - ¡Esto es lo que mandaste, Discord-baka! – comenzó a reírse nuevamente - ¡Esto es patético!

\- ¿Qué es patético? – pregunto la ser curiosa y confundida.

\- ¡Tú, perra! – le dijo gritando al mirarle a los ojos.

Ella bajo la mirada, trsite mientras inhalaba como si intentase llorar por la ofensa que él le dio. Beken, al escuchar eso, puso una sonrisa, pero segundos después fue eliminada por una acción de ella.

Una acción que no lo esperaba.

Paro de llorar, para después reírse de una manera sádica y malévola, como si alguien le contase un chiste bizarro y ella le gusto – Estúpido – susurro ella.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Beken del repentino cambio de voz y actitud.

\- Eres un estúpido que se cree que todo va a salir bien – ella alzo su mirada para verle a los ojos, que este tembló de manera inconsciente ante esa mirada – Pero el recreo ya termino – dijo con una sonrisa muy "Inocente". Ella alzo su casco, para después pisotearlo con fuerza y una potente luz se encendió cegando a Beken. Cuando recupero su vista después de su ceguera, su estómago casi se quebró. Lo que vio eran paredes llenas de sangre seca, como si jamás lo limpiasen en años; en las paredes habían esqueletos de humanos clavados en pinchos y se pudo notarse en su calavera una expresión de un dolor inhumano; también pudo ver varias armas para torturas que algunas si conocía, pero otras no quería saber cómo se utilizaban como una máscara que tenía unos aparatos donde tenían los huecos en los ojos; y finalmente en su alrededor, a su lado había una mesa con varios instrumentos de tortura muy afiladas, como a su vez un martillos con varias tuercas de un buen tamaño y su camilla estaba completamente mojada de sangre fresca.

Él giro su cabeza al mirarla a la ser que tenía una mirada muy contenta, como a su vez tenía en su bata varios órganos de ellos, como corazones, algunos riñones y tres pulmones, y su cabello estaba muy liso, como si naciese de esa manera.

Él, recordó, que las cadenas estaban sueltas. Él intento abalanzarse hasta ella, y lo que hizo ella ante su acción fue inclinar su cuello y de un momento a otro las cadenas lo halaron hacia la camilla sujetándolo de una manera fuerte, haciéndole gruñir de dolor por ser halado por sus extremidades.

\- ¡Bienvenido a mi guarida! – dijo de manera muy contenta como a su vez levantándose en dos piernas presentando el lugar – O como lo llamo yo, mi casa de juegos – ella se rio de forma inocente, mientras iba saltando-aun en dos patas-hacia Beken, que ella se puso a su lado – Primero las presentaciones ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la ser, pero Beken no le respondió – Bueno, primero yo. Me llamo Pinkie Pie – se presentó.

\- Mueret – no pudo continuar, ya que fue golpeado por el casco de Pinkie, para después gritas de dolor como si le hubiesen pinchado con varias agujas en su rostro. Después de ese golpe, él sintió como un líquido fluía por su cachete derecho, el mismo golpeado. Él miro el casco de Pinkie para después enterarse que estaba un poco de sangre, pero lo peor era que tenía varias mini agujas en ese casco.

\- Preguntare una vez más – dijo Pinkie muy sería, agarrando con su casco su cara, haciéndole gritar de dolor - ¿Cómo. Te. Llamas? – le pregunto de manera suave pero muy tierna.

\- B-Beken – dijo gruñendo, para después ser soltado y él respiraba fuertemente.

\- ¿Vez? No era tan difícil ¿verad? – le pregunto contenta – Ahora pregunta dos ¿Quién del consejo está metido igual que tú? – le pregunto, con una sonrisa.

\- Solo yo – dijo Beken, apretando su mandíbula por el ardor que sentía.

\- Sabes una cosa – ella se acercó a su oreja derecha, para después mordérsela y haciéndole gruñir de dolor. Ella le soltó y le susurro como si fuese una madre ya sabiendo de una mentira – Se. Que. Mientes – le susurro en el oído, para después alejarse e irse a la mesa, agarrando cada instrumento para ver cuál utilizaba. Después de cinco largos minutos, agarro dos objetos; un martillo que se utilizaba en las construcciones y esos tornillos largos que casi medía igual como el tamaño de un dedo humano. Ella lo soltó y aterrizo en el pecho de Beken, para después ella agarrase el matillo y fue hacia la mano saltando alegremente como si fuese una pequeña niña hacia atrás de la camilla. Ella lego y agarro la mano, para después subirle la manga de la camisa de una forma gentil y maternal, siendo seguida por la mirada de Beken. Cuando subió la mamga hasta cierto punto encima de su codo, él abrió los ojos del miedo y de la sorpresa, ya que estaba mirando un sello especifico.

Uno de dolor y aumento de la sensibilidad de sus nervios de todo su cuerpo _"E-Es por eso que"_ pensó con miedo, al recordar esos golpes que le hizo esta ser; además de que sentía más dolor que de lo usual. Él trago saliva ante lo que venía.

\- Aparentemente ya sabes lo que vendrá ¿me . ? – le dijo, de una manera muy lenta con una sonrisa MUY infantil.

Cuando termino de decir eso, él se movió de manera errática intentando de cualquier manera de soltarse de las cadenas, pero no se movió ningún músculo, aun intentando utilizar chakra que él tenía pero no daba ningún resultado aparente. Él paro de moverse al sentir el casco de Pinkie en su muñeca. Él alzo su mirada ante ella y vio que ella tenía el martillo alzado, y dijo unas palabras que le helaron la sangre junto con su acción.

\- Este dedito se despertó – aplasto el pulgar mientras cantaba esa cancioncita infantil, haciéndole gritar de dolor a Beken, pero aun ella no terminaba – Este dedo se levantó de la cama – aplasto ora vez el pulgar, haciéndole gritar nuevamente de dolor – Este dedito fue al baño – aplasto otra vez el pulgar, hasta que no sintió nada. Él, temblando por el dolor, alzo su mirada para ver su pulgar…o lo que quedaba; lo que vio era su pulgar pegado en la camilla, junto con el hueso y podía ver el hueso de su pulgar partido mientras escupía sangre donde debería estar el pulgar - ¿Sientes eso? – pregunto Pinkie, acariciándole su cachete izquierdo, que no fue tocado, haciéndole gruñir, pero él sentía que ella no se estaba refiriéndose ante su dedo aplastado - ¿Sientes tu corazón? – le pregunto nuevamente.

Beken la miro con confusión con una gran mezcla entre dolor y pánico…hasta que descubrió el por qué _"¡M-Mi corazón late normal!"_ grito preocupado, al sentir palpitando su corazón, que latía de forma, como si estuviese de reposo y no le pasaba nada.

\- Es simple – dijo Pinkie, como si leyese la mente – Esa ironía fue incluida en ese mismo sello – dijo, refiriéndose al sello de su brazo – un pequeño suero lo suficiente para que tú corazón no lata rápido y que no te de un paro y que se termine la fiesta tan rápido ¿verdad? – le pregunto, acercándose a su cachete izquierdo, sangrando, para después lamérselo – Yo lo cree – le susurro en su oído con una voz picara – Ya que no quiero que mi invitado especial se durmiese antes de tiempo ¿ ? – le pregunto de forma suave y delicada, para después reírse como una maniática loca, retrocediendo hasta llegar a su mano.

Pasaron varios minutos y Pinkie aplasto el meñique, haciéndole gritar al hombre por el dolor – E-El consejo – dijo, un tanto débil por no tener fuerza en su interior por el aplastamiento de sus dedos – E-El lado civil…es…plan a…Naruto – dijo, entre respiraciones forzadas.

Pinkie se puso al lado suyo, con una mirada muy sería - ¿El hokage lo sabe? – le pregunto.

\- S…i – respondió.

Pinkie movió de un lado a otro un tanto decepcionada – Esa no es la respuesta que yo quería – ella le pincho de la nada un aguja en su pecho, junto a su corazón, para después inyectarle algo. Segundos después, Beken sintió una energía fluyendo por su cuerpo, recuperando de su agotamiento pero no de su dolor - ¡Más si me mienten! – le grito, agarrando los tornillos y dirigiéndose hacia su mano sin dedos.

\- ¡No, esa es la verdad! – le grito Beken, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer la loca.

\- Entonces ¡DILA! – le grito, agarrando el primer tornillo, metiéndolo dentro del faltante pulgar, haciendo gritar de forma inhumana a Beken, para después Pinkie agarrar el martillo y golpear el tornillo, penetrándolo aún más, metiéndolo de un solo golpe todo el tornillo dentro de su mano, haciéndolo gritar - ¡DILO! – grito nuevamente, agarrando otro tornillo y haciéndolo lo mismo, pero está vez lo golpeo dos veces; uno para meterlo y el otro por diversión - ¡DILO! – le grito, metiéndolo el otro tornillo; un golpe para metérselo y los tres por diversión - ¡DILO! – cuarto tornillo; un golpe y cuatro - ¡DILO! – el quinto y último; uno solo para metérselo y cuatro por diversión. Cuando le iba a darle el quinto, Beken grito deteniéndola.

\- ¡NO SABE, NO LO SABE! – le grito suplicando - ¡EL TONTO ANCIANO NO SABE DE SU VIDA Y DE SU ABUSU POR PARTE DE NOSOTROS, NO LO SABE! – él respiro muy fuerte, sintiendo como los tornillos estaban en su mano donde deberían estar los dedos mientras lloraba de una manera suplicante.

\- ¿Ves? – le pregunto de una manera calmada y alegre – No era tan difícil ¿verdad? – él puso una sonrisa, al escuchar el martillo poniéndose en la mesa – Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda. Ni Celestia ni Discord te van a lastimar – dijo Pinkie, para después sentir que las cadenas se aflojasen.

Beken, contento, intento levantar de la camilla para sentarse, teniendo cuidado de su mano con tornillos, pero fue detenido por la voz de Pinkie.

Que le helo la sangre.

\- Pero no dijeron nada con respecto a mí – las cadenas lo halaron nuevamente para acostarlo, mientras que Pinkie se reía de una manera traviesa.

\- ¡P-Pero él me dijo – no pudo continuar; ya que, en vez de utilizar el martillo, utilizo su casco para darle el quinto golpe de su meñique.

Ella se puso encima de él de un salto, para estar en su cintura y moverse de su pecho de una manera exótica, para después estar al frente de su rostro - ¿Tú piensas que te dejare en paz por lo que le hiciste y casi lo que ibas a hacer a MI pequeño? – le pregunto, de una manera sádica, asustando a Beken de una manera casi inhumana. Ella se apartó del rostro de BEke, para después darle un golpe de su casco a su cachete derecho e izquierdo una y otra vez, haciéndole gritar de un dolor casi asfixiante, pero lo mórbido era que Pinkie, por cada golpe, lo contaba mientras se reía.

Después de doscientos golpes, la cara de Beken estaba entre inflamada, golpeada y sangrentada. Ella se movilizo hacia la mesa, para después agarrar un cuchillo muy afilado, para después penetrarle en todas sus extremidades cien veces a cada una. Después le apuñalo en su pecho en las partes que no serían mortíferas para él. Después de cincuentas apuñaladas, ella se levantó del cuerpo de Beken, que estaba respirando aún, consciente, despierto y sangrando. Ella puso una sonrisa bizarra y dejo su cuchillo en la mesa, para después agarrar otro martillo que, a diferencia del otro, este tenía un pincho un tanto afilado. Ella se sentó en la cintura de Beken una vez más, pero esta vez tenía de espaldas de la cabeza de Beken.

Él sintió como de poco a poco ella aparto un poco sus piernas, para después sentir algo afilado en su entrepierna – N-No – dijo lo más fuerte posible, pero él sentía como su voz se le eliminaba.

Ella no le importo.

Ella alzo su martillo y de una manera a su entrepierna, penetrándolo y aplastándolo su hombría, haciendo gritar de una manera horrenda a Beken. Ella, en vez de sacarlo, ella lo movió bruscamente de un lado a otro, haciendo gritar de dolor. Minutos después, ella lo saco de una manera lenta y suave, haciendo temblar más por el dolor.

Ella se bajó y vio que Beken estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia _"Aparentemente le afecto bastante"_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Ella se movilizo hacia una palanca pequeña que estaba en una pared, halándola hacia abajo y se escuchó algo muy fuerte bajando. Ella giro su cabeza para ver que un aparato del tamaño de un humano bajaba hacia Beken, que este tenía los ojos abiertos ante la cosa que bajaba lentamente.

\- Esa cosa – dijo Pinkie, acercándose a la camilla con una sonrisa malévola – se llama – la cosa bajo de forma abrupta, atrapando a Beken - Sai kōketsuatsu (presión sanguínea máxima) – dijo Pinkie, con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba gritos horrendos de Beken.

Minutos después, unos huecos donde estaban los ojos, oidosy boca estaban salió un chorro de sangre.

La máquina se alzó al cielo, dejando el rostro de Beken casi destruido; una de sus cuencas de los ojos se salió aun unido del tendón y el otro, posiblemente, exploto; sus orejas salía un montón de sangre; y su boca salía la lengua partida saliendo de forma ligera. Para la sorpresa de Pinkie, él aun respiraab aunque de forma muy lenta y muy débil.

Ella se movilizó a otra palanca en el suelo, para moverla, y del suelo se abrió mostrando lava. La camilla se alzó y el cuerpo de deslizo y, como si fuese magia, las cadenas se abrieron, soltando a Beken y imbuyéndose en la lava. El piso se cerró, la camilla se volvió a su posición normal y Pinkie suspiro un tanto alegre. Ella se movilizo hacia la puerta de metal que era la salida, pero vio a Celestia en la puerta, con una expresión sería - ¿Terminaste? – le pregunto.

\- Hai – dijo Pinkie, quitándose su bata y dándole un corazón a Celestia – Es de frambuesa – dijo Pinkie, pero esta vez con un tono de voz más normal.

\- Es increíble como haces esto con gelatina – dijo Celestia, mordiendo el corazón de gelatina.

\- Quiero ver a Naruto, estoy cansada – dijo Pinkie, estando al lado de Celestia.

\- Será mañana – dijo Celestia sería – Sombra ha llegado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, Fluttershy junto con Naruto medio escondido detrás de ella, mientras miraban a Sombra sentado en la mesa mientras comía un emparedado.

Cuando Naruto despertó, junto con Fluttershy, ella le dijo que fuese para afuera para recibir a un nuevo invitado. El nerviosismo de Naruto fue predecible, ya que Sombra, junto con su armadura negra, con franjas rojas color sangre en las extremidades, le podía darle miedo a cualquiera por verlo.

Cuando Sombra termino de comer, él giro su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy o a Naruto, ya que su casco le era imposible de ver su rostro.

Él movió sus manos hacia el casco negro, para sacárselo y ver su rostro de una piel ligeramente negra y un tanto pálida; cabello negro como la misma sombra; y sus ojos de color café.

\- Hola, Sombra – dijo Fluttershy un tanto respetuosa, mientras que Naruto salía un poco de su escondite detrás de Fluttershy.

Sombra asintió ante la pegaso, para después fijar su mirada ante Naruto – Si me permites, quiero hablar con Celestia – dijo Sombra.

\- H-Hai – dijo, un poco menos nervioso Naruto. Hizo unos sellos, puso su mano en el suelo y hubo varias explosiones de humo. De ahí aparecieron tres seres. El primero era, obviamente, Celestia; la segunda era Pinkie, ya sabiendo por donde estaba, se alabanza hacia Naruto para abrazarlo como si fuese una madre preocupada; y la última, y ella estaba muy confundida, era Chrysalis, mirando a su alrededor un tanto curiosa por que fue llamada.

\- Sombra-san – dijo Celestia, mirando al caballero negro, que este se puso su casco, se levantó de la silla y se puso de una rodilla con respeto.

\- Celestia-sama – dijo Sombra, haciendo reír un poco a Celestia.

\- ¿Arrodillándote ante mí? – pregunto muy divertida Celestia - ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto, haciendo enojar un poco a Sombra.

\- No te hagas una idea estúpida – dijo un tanto enojado Sombra, levantándose del suelo – Traigo la información que reuní en estos años – Celestia asintió y movió su cabeza hacia un lado, diciéndole en silenció que le siga.

Después de apartarse de los demás, metiéndose en la cocina, Celestia hablo - ¿Hay más Uzumakis? – pregunto.

Sombra sintió – Exactamente – respondió, haciendo sonreír a Celestia – Pero hay un problema con respecto a eso.

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto.

\- La mayoría de los sobrevivientes eran los estudiantes, genins, chunins-profesores y algunos jonins que no tienen el contrato de invocación ¿Por qué? – pregunto un tanto perdido Sombra.

\- Es simple – dijo Celestia, moviéndose hacia la ventana y ver afuera – Los genins deben tener, aproximadamente, tres meses de servició antes de firmar nuestro contrato de invocación/Pero esos genins tienen más de un año de servició antes del ataque – dijo Sombra interrumpiéndola.

\- Veras, los Uzumakis tienen la decisión de querer firmar nuestro, ya que hay Uzumakis que quieren seguir sin nuestro contrato o conseguir otro por su cuenta – le respondió, sorprendiendo a Sombra.

\- No lo sabía – dijo susurrando sorprendido.

\- No es para tanto – dijo Celestia con una sonrisa – No es raro que haya Uzumakis sin nuestro contrato…lástima – susurro lo último triste - ¿Dónde están?

\- Ese es el problema como a su vez una solución – dijo Sombra, haciendo mirar un tanto confundida a la alicornio – Ellos están en K/¡Celestia! – grito Chrysalis, entrando en la cocina de forma apresurada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- Hiruzen está afuera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Espero que esté aquí"_ rezó Hiruzen moviéndose con varios anbus detrás de él. Los anbus tenían la misma túnica negra, pero tenía diferente mascara. Uno de ellos tenía una máscara de serpiente; otro el de un halcón; y el ultimo una máscara de perro.

\- Hokage-sama – dijo el anbu perro, acercándose al lado de Hiruzen - ¿Estás seguro que Uzumaki está es la casa de sensei? – pregunto, un tanto curioso.

\- … - no respondió Hiruzen, siguiendo saltando entre ramas.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo, retrocediendo hasta los otros.

Todos siguieron saltando, hasta llegar a la casa que estaba escondida. Todos aterrizaron, al frente de la casa. El anbu serpiente iba a entrar, pero fue detenido por Hiruzen – Está rodeado por una barrera gracias a un sello, la única persona que puede entrar es Naruto – el anbu asintió, retrocediendo.

Hiruzen hizo un sello de mano, para así poder entrar a la casa sin ningún problema, ya que era de las únicas personas que pueden eliminar la barrera.

Aunque podría durar un buen tiempo.

Antes de que pueda concentrarse, la puerta se abrió de una forma un tanto fuerte, asustando a todos un poco. Lo que salió era Naruto junto con una mujer de color blanco; cabello rojizo; ojos rubí; franela de color rojo y pantalón azul marino; zapatos azules; y tenía un hitai-ate de un remolino.

 _"E-Es imposible"_ pensó, impactado ante lo que veía ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué hacen acá? – pregunto la mujer, poniendo su cuerpo entre Naruto y la vista de los ninjas de Konoha.

\- Uzumaki-san – dijo de forma un tanto respetuosa Hiruzen – Estamos acá para ver a Naruto y aparentemente está bien. Lo único que pedimos que/¿Qué cosa, llevártelo contigo para que la gente lo torture otra vez? – le interrumpió, muy enojada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto, un tanto perdido Hiruzen.

\- No me tomes como una tonta, Hokage – dijo, con sarcasmo lo último – Naruto me dijo todo lo que le paso en su vida y tienes suerte de que mis señoras tengan un autocontrol perfecto – dijo, de forma amenazante y asustando a Hiruzen.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con ellas? – pregunto, esperando tener, por lo menos, una charla amistosa y tener una especie de tregua.

\- Claro – dijo, con una sonrisa sincera y haciendo sonreír a Hiruzen – Pero primero apuñálate en tu corazón con un kunai, lanzarte en un acantilado y finalmente romperte el cuello. Después de eso, ellas lo pensaran si quieren aceptar tu asqueroso cuerpo – la sonrisa de Hiruzen se eliminó, haciéndolo tragar de forma dura.

\- ¡No ofendas al Hokage! – dijo de forma amenazante perro, poniéndose un poco adelante del resto.

\- Y ¿tú no sabes quién es Naruto? – le pregunto de forma retorica – Tienen suerte de que los Uzumakis fuesen casi eliminado, o hubiese arrasado está aldea sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Qué quieres dec/¿Qué quiere tus señoras? – pregunto Hiruzen interrumpiendo a perro.

\- Largarse de nuestra vista – dijo, volteándose y entrando la casa – Si pasan, aunque sea un centímetro, de nuestro hogar – ella giro su cabeza, mientras brillaban sus ojos de una forma amenazante – Ni siquiera Shinigami los reconocería – entro a la casa, cerrándola.

\- ¿Hokage? – pregunto perro - ¿Qué haremos?

Hiruzen cerró los ojos, pensando en un plan. Hasta que los abrió – Necesitamos contactar a ellas. Voy a mandar un equipo de anbus para que vigilen está zona y que traigan a esa tal señora o a alguien más. Nos vamos – salto, junto con todos los anbus, hacia el bosque.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La mujer suspiro aliviada, mientras era rodeada por un fuego verde, mostrando a Chrysalis. Ella alzo su mirada para ver a Celestia y las demás, junto con Naruto pero estaba en la cocina junto con Pinkie. El "Naruto" lo rodeo un fuego verde mostrando a un changeling de color negro brillante; alas; un cuerno; y parche en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Celestia – llamo Chrysalis - ¿Crees que ese anciano se rendirá? – pregunto y Celestia negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo hará, ya que querrá a Naruto bajo su ala para "Protegerlo" – dijo, con sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Y ¿entonces? – pregunto Fluttershy.

\- ¡Pinkie! – en vez de responder, Celestia llamo a Pinkie, que está giro su cabeza para verla – Llévate a Naruto a Equestria, quizás Cheerilee comience las clases hoy – Pinkie asintió contenta, haciendo explotar una bola de humo junto con Naruto – Ahora – ella giro su cabeza para ver a través de la ventana – Preparémonos para cualquier sorpresa que nos manden ese maldito anciano.

Varias horas después, Chrysalis en su forma humana estaba caminando a través de bosque, sin que ella "Supiese" acerca de que algunas anbus la estuviesen vigilando.

\- ¿La atrapamos? – pregunto susurrando uno de los anbus, máscara conejo.

\- No – dijo seco otro anbu, máscara halcón.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto otro anbu, máscara tigre, confundido - ¡Es solamente una!

\- Y déjame recordarte de que ella es una Uzumaki. Ella puede matarnos a nosotros como si fuésemos hormigas – dijo halcón serió – Prepárense – dijo, levantando su mano, ya que la Uzumaki se estaba adentrándose en la maleza de una parte del bosque un tanto lejos de la casa – Ahora – todos saltaron hacia la Uzumaki.

Cuando aterrizaron, se encontraron con…¿nada?

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo tigre, no mirando a la Uzumaki.

\- Y es mejor que lo siga – dijo una voz femenina.

Todos alzaron su mirada para ver a la Uzumaki, en una rama del árbol y varias enredadera con varias flores en ellas, mientras que ella tenía un sello en una sola mano – Buenas noches **Yōso yuka: Suimin gasu (Elemento planta: gas durmiente)** – las flores expulsaron de una manera rápida hacia los anbus que no pudieron quitarse. Todos estaban tosiendo, mientras respiraba el humo negro que los rodeaba. Cada uno caía respirando el humo, escuchando la risa un tanto infantil de la Uzumaki.

…

..

.

Tigre se levantó del suelo frio metalico. Abrió los ojos para ver que sus compañeros, aun con máscaras, estaban respirando pero aparentemente durmiendo. Él escucho varios murmuros de su alrededor. Él enfoco su vista para ver a varias personas con capa tapándole su cuerpo entero y rostro – Aparentemente despertaste – dijo una voz femenina. Él vio a una mujer acercándose a él con una especie de bastón que en la punta había un rojo brillante – Excelente, ya que mandaras un mensaje a ese anciano – ella se agacho, para mirarle a los ojos. Después ella golpeó su cabeza con su mano derecha para quitarle la máscara – Pero antes, un pequeño regalito – ella alzó el batón, moviéndolo lentamente hacia su frente.

Lo ocurrido después, solo se pudo escuchar gritos desgarradores.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pinkie apareció, junto con Naruto, en el castillo de Twilight, donde anteriormente estaba. Ella camino hacia la salida, que vio algunos ponis que eran para ser invocados, ya que ellos, en vez de portar alguna armadura, más bien portaban ropas de mercenarios, de asesinos o de infiltración. Además de que, varios de ellos, asintieron o se arrodillaron ante Naruto cuando vieron a Naruto - ¿P-Por qué hacen eso? – pregunto curioso y perdido Naruto.

\- Eso lo sabrás después de que Cheerilee te lo explique – le respondió.

\- Y ¿Twilight-nee? – pregunto.

\- Meditando – fue lo único que respondió.

Cuando los dos salieron, Pinkie fue caminando hacia la escuela que, aunque hoy no había clase para los potrillos, estaba abierto por Cheerilee para darla las clases de Naruto acerca de lo que tenía que saber.

Pinkie llego a la escuela, que a su vez dejo a Naruto con Cheerilee, que este, aunque nervioso, fue con la profesora.

Pinkie, en vez de irse, se sentó en una silla de parque. Ella se sentó, aunque sabía que podía tardar horas, quería estar ahí para cuando Naruto saliese.

Después de una hora de espera, Pinkie aún sentada en la silla esperando - ¿Esperando al pequeño? – pregunto una voz femenina.

Pinkie giro la cabeza para ver a Trixie, sentándose a su lado. Lo único particular de ella era por el collar alicornio que tenía en su cuello – Hai – respondió Pinkie, aun mirando a la escuela.

\- Si quieres llamo unas palomas para que te acompañen – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

Pero Pinkie no respondió.

\- Sabes, creo que ese burro está teniendo un día aburrido. Creo que necesita tu medicina de la risa – dijo Trixie, recordando a ese burro que, aparentemente, lo único que le ponía una sonrisa era o su esposa o su reflejo.

Pero Pinkie no respondió, ni siquiera se había movido ningún centímetro.

Trixie suspiro – Pinkie, no te cul/Es mi culpa – dijo Pinkie de una manera sería – Debí quedarme con ella cuando el día del parto llego, pero tenía una MALDITA responsabilidad que tenía que hacer ¡ES MI CULPA! – grito Pinkie, llamando la atención de algunos seres paseando por ahí.

\- Pinkie… - Trixie quiso decir algo, pero no le salía las palabras.

\- Es mi culpa que tenga esa vida – susurro Pinkie, bajando la mirada – Dejaría todo atrás para estar con Naruto…él era mi responsabilidad.

\- Pinkie – susurro Trixie, triste ante lo que dijo.

\- Pero – ella levanto la mirada, mirando cómo tanto Cheerilee y Naruto salían de la escuela – eso cambiara, cuidare a Naruto – ella giro su cabeza para ver a Trixie, mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera un tanto macabra – Y eliminare a cualquiera que lastime a Naruto…a cualquiera – ella se levantó, caminando hacia Naruto y Cheerilee, mientras que Trixie miraba ante la nada.

" _Mami"_ pensó aterrada, ya sabía el por qué su sensei le dijo que, por nada en el mundo, hay que enfurecer a Pinkie.

Pinkie tenía a Naruto en su lomo, mientras caminaban a través del pueblo, mientras ellos conversaban que le dio Cheerilee a Naruto. Pinkie ahora sabía que la profesora le enseño un poco acerca de la historia Equestriana junto con los Uzumakis, aunque eliminando-aunque de forma temporal-acerca de las guerras de los clanes. Pinkie estaba contenta con respecto a eso, aún era pequeño para saberlo.

Ellos dos fueron a la casa/restaurante de Pinkie, que estaba un tanto vació. Era la hora del almuerzo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando ocurrió la noche, Hiruzen estaba en la oficina intentando pensar ante la situación, ya que los anbus que ´le mando vinieron con casi las manos vacías.

Y ese era el problema.

Sus anbus no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido, con la excepción de tigre, que le dijo cosas que hasta inclusive Ibiki y Anko se sorprendieron de lo que escucharon.

El anbu tigre estaba, en una forma sencilla, roto. Su mente estaba pastas arriba; su muñeca doblada en tres direcciones; su pie le faltaban sus dedos y el pulgar estaba insertado, según Ibiki, de una manera sucia un tornillo larguísimo; y finalmente su frente, que tenía una marca.

El símbolo de los Uzumakis, junto con una advertencia.

Hiruzen suspiro, mientras se levantaba del asiento para ver a su aldea, mientras recordaba las palabras que estaba en la frente del anbu.

 **Esto es solo el comienzo.**

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 1:Si, lo sé, este es un capítulo más o menos corto, pero como sea, lean mis otros fics, dejen sus comentarios y…bueno, no sé ¿hagan fan art de esto?

…

..

.

ES BROMA, aunque si sería interesante ver un comic del "Prequeño" espectáculo que hizo Pinkie ¿no creen? Bueno, ya divague mucho. Sayonara, de despide Hotday


	5. Chapter 5

Tesoros ocultos.

\- ¿Me queres decir que los sobrevivientes Uzumakis están allá? – pregunto incrédula Celestia ante lo que le dijo Sombra, acerca de su ubicación y, para su suerte, seguridad. Aunque Sombra le pregunto antes del por qué esos Uzumakis no tenían el contrato, ya que varios de los que escaparon eran entre chunins-que tenían la suficiente experiencia para portar el contrato-y jonins, la mayoría fueron entre genins recién graduados, genins que tenían su tiempo y niños – Me alegro bastante que estén bien.

Sombra asintió ante las palabras de Celestia – ¿Esa persona es de confiar? – pregunto curiosa y un tanto temerosa Celestia.

\- Él es de confiar, ya que además él es un Uzumaki – Celestia miro sorprendida a Sombra por su respuesta – Además él, si me permite utilizar esta expresión, una de sangre secundaria.

\- Un mestizo – susurro Celestia no tan sorprendida. Ella sabía que los Uzumakis tenían, lo que se considerada, una familia principal y secundaria, aunque la mayoría de los clanes, como el clan Hyuga como el ejemplo más cercano en su mente; pero a diferencia de los otros clanes que aún tienen el Kekkei Genkai, los Uzumakis mestizos no portaban las habilidades de un Uzumaki de sangre pura, aunque hubo casos de que un mestizo se podía comparar con un Uzumaki de sangre pura - ¿Es un mestizo puro? – pregunto, ya que habían dos ramas para los mestizos, los mestizos puro que era un Uzumaki de sangre pura; y el otro era el mestizo impuro, que no lo tenía.

\- Es un impuro, y a su vez es ella.

\- ¿Ella? – pregunto confundida, hasta que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ya sabiendo lo que se refería.

\- Es la secuestrada Uzumaki que me enviaste, aparentemente la rescataron de las manos de Iwa y el héroe se casó con ella.

\- ¿Quién es ese héroe?

\- Un Kage de su villa, y además van a hacer una especie de rebelión con respecto a ese kage por decisiones que podían desatar otra guerra. Esperemos que lo detengan antes de que haya un accidente diplomático.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto estaba escuchando ante las palabras que le estaba diciendo Cheerilee, ya que primero necesitaba aprender educación que Naruto debe tener por sentido lógico _"Es un milagro que sepa hablar"_ pensó, mientras miraba a Naruto, al lado de Cheerilee, intentando leer, aunque hayan pasado como media hora, el progreso fue, para Cheerilee, impresionante. Para un niño que no sepa leer o escribir le dificultaba bastante aunque sea decir simplemente una oración, ya que jamás vio esa letra antes; pero Naruto no solo podía leerlo con algunos problemas, sino también avanzar rápidamente en su educación.

\- Y vivieron felices para siempre – termino de leer Naruto un cuento infantil que tenía en sus manitas - ¿C-Cómo me fue? – pregunto temeroso, mirando a Cheerilee.

\- Impresionante – dijo impresionada Cheerilee, ya que pensaba que se iban a tardar varios días antes de que pudiesen avanzar en la parte de la escritura, no en menos de media hora – Bueno, vente mañana y comenzaremos en la parte de escritura.

\- ¿Cheerilee-sensei?

\- Dime.

\- P-Pinkie-nee me dijo que me ibas a explicar algo – Cheerilee miro confundida a Naruto no sabiendo de lo que estaba hablando – E-Es que hubo varios ponis que me recibieron con respeto, como si yo fuese alguien importante ¿Por qué?

Cheerilee se sorprendió, no de su pregunta, sino por su nula información con respecto a él y a su familia como su sangre. Ella puso su casco en su cabeza – Después sabrás esa respuesta, pero aún no es el momento para que lo sepas.

\- H-Hai – dijo Naruto, asintiendo ante las palabras de Cheerilee.

Cuando los dos salieron, vieron que Pinkie estaba con una unicornio de cuerpo de color gris claro; ojos rosa oscuro; melena cian grisáceo con celeste grisáceo; y una cutie mark de una capa con pequeñas estrellas con una varita de estrella.

\- ¡P-Pinkie-nee! – Naruto corrió hacia la poni rosada, que está se levantó del banco para abrazarlo - ¿Q-Quién es ella? – pregunto un tanto nervioso ante la nueva.

La unicornio sonrió, ya que sabía que Naruto desconfiaba de los nuevos, aunque los equestres jamás lastimaría a Naruto, aun de forma inconscientemente desconfiaba un poco – Soy Trixie, amiga de Pinkie Pie – se presentó la unicornio azul, dándole una ligera reverencia ante Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué siguen haciendo esto? – pregunto un tanto incomodo ante estos saludos tan respetuosos que le daban.

Vieron que detrás de Naruto avanzaba Cheerilee - ¿Se lo dijiste? – le pregunto Pinkie pero esta se negó.

\- Aun es muy joven para aprender esas cosas, solo voy a esperar que tenga una actitud un poco más madura para así decirle acerca de su verdadero linaje – le respondió, haciendo confundir a Naruto.

\- ¿Linaje? – pregunto.

\- Celestia-sama nos llama – dijo Pinkie, un poco salvada ya que no quería responder esa pregunta, ya que no sabía cómo responderla ante alguien tan joven, aunque haya pasado por mucho en su joven vida aún era demasiado joven para saber ciertas cosas.

Y su linaje era una de esas cosas.

\- Hai – dijo Naruto y después los dos desaparecieron en una explosión de humo, dejando a las dos hembras solas.

\- ¿Trixie? – la mencionada giro su cabeza para ver a Cheerilee – Yo sé que soy una poni de no invocación, pero ¿si Uzu estuviese en pie, que le pasaría a Konoha?

\- Para serte sincera, el infierno sería un paseo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la sala, donde estaban Celestia y Sombra pero sin su casco, apareció una explosión de humo y los dos estaban ahí, delante del humano y de la alicornio.

\- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Uzumaki-san – le dijo de forma respetuosa Sombra mientras le daba una ligera reverencia con su cabeza. Naruto le respondió saludándole un poco con su mano, un tanto escondido detrás de Pinkie, aunque él sepa que Sombra no le iba a hacerle ninguna especie de daño esa armadura negra le daba un poco de miedo – Continuando con nuestra pequeña conversación ¿estás segura de que Uzu estaba creando algo antes del ataque?

\- Según una antigua invocadora, sí. Sería una especie de ayuda para nosotros aunque no sé qué se pudiese tratarse – le respondió sincera, para después girar su cabeza y mirar a Naruto – Y la única forma de ir para allá y atravesar las barreras es con alguien con sangre Uzumaki.

\- Discúlpeme princesa – interrumpió Pinkie, avanzando hacia adelante – Si lo que dices es verdad ¿Cómo vas a salir de la casa? De seguro ese anciano tendrá algún que otro de esos payasos vigilando.

\- Es verdad – asintió Sombra – La única forma de salir es ser una sombra, un espectro o ser un diamond dog.

Ante la curiosa miradas de los dos, Celestia puso una sonrisa un tanto oscura - ¿Alguna vez han visto a un anbu somnoliento?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El hokage estaba en el consejo hacerca de la situación que hubo con los anbus que fueron secuestrado y uno de ellos torturado de una forma que, según Ibiki y su aprendiz Anko, una mente maestra de la tortura. El consejo que estaba en un salón de forma circular estaba divididos en tres partes. La parte de la izquierda era el consejo ninja, donde estaban los jefes de los clanes ninjas que tenía Konoha. El lado derecho estaban las cabezas más importante de la sección civil de Konoha, aunque este era un asunto militar, el problema era Naruto y que ellos lo odiaban de una manera demencial, hasta tal punto de que todas las cosas buenas que le pudiese pasarle le fuesen negadas por ellos, desde donde iba a vivir hasta inclusive otras circunstancias, como la prohibición de que ningún miembro de los clanes ninjas pudiesen adoptar a Naruto y también la prohibición de que cualquier familia, ya séase ninja o no, eran prohibido por razones estúpidas. Y la última, y que era el dolor de cabeza de Hiruzen, era el consejo personal del Hokage, que eran sus antiguos camaradas shinobis.

La primera, y que tenía unas buenas migas ya que no lo presionaba tanto, era Koharu Utatane, ya que ella era su compañero genin en su juventud. Piel ligeramente morena, aunque se vea más blanca; ojos negros; un kimono de color marrón largo; tiene un palillo en su pelo. Ella, a pesar de su estatus, es la que más confiaba Hiruzen, aunque ella podía presentarse ciertas características que ella se negaba, era de esos tres la más confiable.

El segundo, y era un problema, Homura Mitokado, era un hombre que, en una simple palabra, extremista, ya que él tenía todo sus votos-la mayoría-hacia el lado civil y el encargado de que Naruto tuviese ciertos problemas. Piel blanca; ojos negros; cabello gris como su barba; anteojos verdes; y portaba una túnica idéntica al hokage, aunque sin tener los símbolos que lo presentaba.

Y el tercero, y el dolor de todos sus huesos, Danzo Shimura, era un hombre que, como Hiruzen, pelearon y sobrevivieron en las dos últimas guerras que tuvo Konoha con las otras aldeas, también es conocido como el "Halcón de la guerra" por su estrategias y frialdad en sus operaciones, aunque todas esas operaciones las bajas eran mínimas, es por eso que algunos shinobis lo titulaban "Halcón del cielo oscuro". Piel blanca, aunque un tanto pálida; ojos marrones; en su mentón tiene una "X"; en una parte de su rostro la tiene tapada un vendaje, demostrando que esa piel fue dañada en la guerra; y viste un kimono verde y dentro de ella una camisa blanca.

El concejo estaba reunido por una circunstancia y los civiles estaban protestando como siempre de que el causante de la tragedia de tigre fue Naruto.

\- Eso es imposible – dijo un hombre en el lado shinobi. Este era el jefe del clan Yamanaka – Lo que tenía ese pobre diablo era algo que hasta yo desearía tener. Su mente esta patas arriba hasta tal punto que tuvimos que matarlo para que no sufriese más…más de ya lo que estaba – todos, lo que ya tenía la información de ese incidente, pusieron una mirada amarga ante esa situación – Y les recuerdo que él era un Yamanaka, así que ponerlo así ya es algo.

\- Si no fue él ¿Quién fue? – pregunto Danzo con una voz ligeramente preocupada – Si ese individuo está en el mismo lugar que Naruto, hay que actuar ya.

\- Eso será imposible – dijo Hiruzen, haciendo que todos lo mirasen entre confundidos y enojados. Él suspiro – Nadie podrá entrar en esa casa si no está familiarizada con los dueños de esta o que sepan de fuinjutsu avanzado.

-Entonces llamenos a Jiraiya-sama para que lo rompa – comento uno del lado civil.

\- No es…sencillo.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo es?

\- Es simple, baka – dijo Koharu mirándolo con ojos un tanto aburridos – Él es nuestro principal jefe de inteligencia de Konoha, y no puede venir en un día para otro. Aunque lo podamos llamarlo para que venga, se tardaría horas, quizás días en llegar hasta acá.

\- Donde tengo entendido, creo que Jiraiya está en Iwa investigando una especie de rumor – suusrro Hiruzen, pero todos lo pudieron escuchar, preguntándose ¿Por qué alguien tan importante como él estuviese investigando un rumor? Aunque Hiruzen sabía que su alumno no perdería el tiempo de forma estúpida…aunque la excepción fuese una mujer hermosa – Enviare un mensaje urgente a Jiraiya para que venga lo más pronto posible.

\- Ya que estás con eso, también hay que hablar del anbu – comento Danzo, asiendo asentir de forma leve a los ninjas; pero haciendo notoria la desinformación que tenía la del concejo civil, ya que entre ellos se estaban murmurándose entre sí bastante confundidos.

\- ¿Qué situación están hablando? Esta es la primera vez que escuchamos este tipo de noticia – pregunto uno del consejo civil como la voz del consejo civil.

\- Eso ocurrió apenas está mañana y fue un lugar muy especial.

\- ¿Qué tan especial es eso que lo mantengas en secreto? – pregunto una mujer del consejo civil.

Lo que respondió no fue Hiruzen, sino fue Danzo – Fue en las afueras de la casa del Yondaime – después de lo que respondiese esa pregunta, todos del consejo civil y shinobi-ya que tampoco sabían la ubicación del incidente-estallaron en una discusión de una manera preocupante, ya que eso significaba que…

\- ¡¿Eso es imposible?! – grito alguien del consejo shinobi del clan hyuga.

\- Aunque no apruebo ese grito, él tiene la razón aunque sea muy problemática – dijo otro, del clan Nara – La única explicación es que alguien, que tiene el mismo nivel de fuinjutsu que el Yondaime y la entrada para cualquiera que no sea él está prohibida.

\- ¿Cómo llego el demonio dentro de la casa de Minato-sama entonces? – pregunto uno del concejo civil enojado.

\- Eso no lo sabemos – dijo Danzo. Él estaba mintiendo acerca de Naruto y su verdadero linaje, ya que Hiruzen decía la verdad de que un ninja con la habilidad de fuinjutsu igual que Minato no era imposible pero si muy difícil, aunque la forma más fácil es utilizar a Naruto como la "Llave" para poder entrar en la mansión si necesitar un fuinjutsu.

Pero eso era lo extraño.

Nadie podía saber que un simple huérfano sería el hijo de uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo shinobi, así que la única lógica que podía encontrar más lógica eran dos opciones. O tuvo suerte o tenía ya la información de su linaje. Pero si era la segunda-ya que para él, la primera era muy boba-era ¿Por qué llego en este momento después de varios años?

" _Solamente puedo señalar a un culpable…pero eso es imposible ¿o acaso será…"_ agito su cabeza negando esa teoría, pero tampoco la rechazaría.

Antes de que alguien pudiese hablar más, un anbu entro por las puertas de una manera desesperada - ¿¡Qué pasa acá, estamos en una reunión de emergencia?! – grito uno del consejo civil frustrado por la situación.

\- L…La aldea ¡está siendo atacada! – todos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, y gracias que las puertas seguían abierta se pudo escuchar unas explosiones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Qué es está estupidez? – dijo el hombre Hyuga mirando el desastre que estaba presenciando…o la falta de este. Las explosiones eran, de por sí, falsas y solo provocaban humo, un sonido de una explosión y personas huyendo de las explosiones que después no lo podían encontrar para interrogarlos, pero la mayoría de las explosiones provenían una zona, que era encima del monumento de los kages.

Danzo estaba viendo a la aldea, mientras que el resto intentaban encontrar una prueba del culpable, aunque los civiles culpaban al demonio de eso, no había ninguna prueba con respecto a eso, ni siquiera una hebra de un cabello. Danzo pudo visualizar, aunque muy difícil, algo volando de color blanco que se camuflaba muy bien una nube del mismo color, pero lo interesante es que podía ver un cabello como si fuese un arcoíris _"Entonces es así como él entro…me pregunto ¿Qué harás ahora, Celestia-sama?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de días volando y aterrizando para que los pegasos y el mismo Naruto para que pudiesen descansar del viaje, estaban llegando a su destino donde iban a buscar un tesoro oculto de los Uzumakis en su isla natal.

Aunque para Naruto tenía casi nula información de Uzushiogakure, con la excepción de que pertenecía un clan que no sabía nada por el momento, lo estaban visualizando al frente de ellos.

\- In-Increíble – susurro Naruto muy impresionado al ver esa enorme isla, aunque lo más impresionante era los huracanes que rodeaban la isla, y aún más para su sorpresa fue que cuando lo iban a atravesar los huracanes se detuvieron dejándole paso a los pegasos y Naruto permitiéndole entrar a la isla.

Pero lo que pensaba que era un lugar hermoso, lleno de gente que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, encontraron un lugar destruido. Los edificios destruidos y para el susto de Naruto ver a esqueletos de distintos tamaños, desde de adultos hasta más o menos de su altura. Suerte para él que Celestia estaba a su lado y lo tapaba con su ala para que no viese la carnecería pasada. Ella había ordenado que todos los muertos recibiesen una sepultura ideal, así que Naruto invoco a más para hacer el trabajo un poco más fácil.

Pero al final no lo fue.

Muchos de los seres invocados, ponis, centauros, minotauros, cebras, gárgolas, grifos y perros diamantes lloraron por los muertos mientras enterraban a los esqueletos, aunque nadie sabía si dicho esqueleto era un Uzumaki puro, un mestizo, o los atacantes, todos le dieron un entierro digno.

Celestia quería dar sus respetos, pero sabía que iban a tardar un poco para enterrarlos a todos, aunque ella quería ayudar en eso tenía un deber un poco más importante. Encontrar el tesoro escondido.

\- Es aquí – dijo, señalando al frente de ella una especie de casa con apariencia de templo, aunque ella sabía que hacían experimentos de distintas índoles, no sabía qué tipo de tesoro ellos crearon. Aunque también no sabía a ciencia cierta si era el lugar indicado, era el lugar más apropiado de buscar primero.

\- ¿Por qué Sombra no nos siguió? – pregunto curioso Naruto, ya que no quería preguntar en el viaje, pero la curiosidad lo atormentaba un poco.

\- Se quedó para ser "Tú" en forma temporal.

\- ¿Yo? – pregunto, inclinando su cabeza a un lado de una forma muy mona.

\- B-bueno, e-es que S-Sombra-kun está u-utilizando un h-henge m-mientras tú e-estás aquí – dijo de forma muy forzada, ya que tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a Naruto después de ver esa inclinación de cabeza muy tierna. Ella tosió y entraron en la primera parada de posibles múltiples paradas si no tenían suerte.

Cuando entraron, pudieron ver que la zona estaba un poco patas arriba, ya que estaba desordenado un poco. Los dos avanzaron por el desastre, mientras que Celestia tenía a Naruto en su lomo para que fuese un poco más rápida la exploración.

Cuando subieron el piso donde estaban las habitaciones, pudieron ver que la primera puerta estaba cerrada, ya que la puerta tenía un fuinjutsu de sangre – Naruto, hazme un favor y extiende tu manita – Naruto asintió y puso su mano al lado de la cabeza de Celestia. Mientras ella creaba un cuchillo hecho de magia gracias a su cuerno, pudo escuchar como gemía de leve dolor Naruto mientras sentía como Celestia le cortaba un poco su mano. Ella movió el cuchillo para mojar la puerta y esta, como si fuesen cadenas, se contrajeron dónde estaba el sello en medio y este desapareció como si jamás estuviese ahí.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los dos entraron para ver que la habitación, en vez de estar destruida, estaba impecable, además de que recordaba perfectamente esta habitación, ya que era – Kushina – susurro al borde del llanto, pero ella se quitó sus ganas de llorar para preguntarse una cosa ¿Por qué? Era un tanto bobo de que un cuarto estuviese impecable así como así, así que la única razón era o bien su oto-san hizo este sello para que su pequeña regresase con su pequeño retoño o ocultaba algo.

Y esa pequeña trampilla que estaba en el suelo indicaba eso.

Con su magia la abrió y los dos bajaron por las escaleras ya que conducía a un sótano que también estaba conectados por otras escaleras, aunque no sabía si esas habitaciones que estaban conectadas tenían la misma impecabilidad que el de Kushina.

Cuando bajaron al final de la larga escalera, pudieron ver algo que Celestia estaba buscando, aunque no tan pronto. Pero había una duda en su cabeza al ver el dicho tesoro ¿Cómo funcionaba?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando los dos subieron, pudieron ver que todos los esqueletos ya estaban enterrados debajo de la tierra. Del grupo del entierro se acercó hacia ellos y era Rarity, que se veía que su cuerpo y melena estaba sucio por el polvo y tierra.

Rarity iba a hablar, pero se distrajo algo que tenía en el brazo derecho de Naruto – Querido ¿y ese guante? – pregunto, viendo el guando bastante extraño.

Ese guante sin dedos estaba hecho de metal, pero su color era muy parecido al cuero además de que encima de la mano había una especie de vidrio ovalado que por alguna razón le hacía familiar.

\- Es el tesoro de de los Uzumakis ocultaban – todos, lo que estaban cerca, pudieron escuchar lo que dijo Celestia y algunos se acercaron muy curiosos, hasta inclusive Twilight tenía una libreta para revisar y anotar todo lo que iba a pasar con la libreta.

\- ¿Cómo funciona? – pregunto interesada Twilight.

\- Lo veremos.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Naruto y Celestia, mientras que el pequeño apuntaba el guante con el puño cerrado a Celestia no tan seguro - ¿E-Está segura?

\- Soy una diosa, así que no me va a pasar nada malo como a un normal – _"Espero"_.

\- Hai – él concentro chakra en su mano, aunque su falta de control de chakra le dificultaba reunirla rápidamente, lo logro minutos después.

Para la sorpresa de todos, una especie de brillo rodeo a Celestia y vieron que el cuerpo casi nada visible de Celestia estaba cambiándose de una manera que nadie pudo explicar, ni siquiera Twilight, la más lista del grupo de los invocados.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, todos abrieron los ojos viendo a Celestia, que está inclinaba su cabeza de una manera bastante confundida por todas las miradas - ¿Qué tengo en la cara? – pregunto, y cuando ella bajo la mirada para ver, se sorprendió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

Conociendo viejos y nuevos amigos

Celestia miraba su cuerpo impresionada, ya que en vez de estar en cuadrúpedo, era una bípeda, además podía ver sus senos de un tamaño reconsiderado de su busto cup-D bastante bien desarrollado; tenía un kimono de color blanco y en su espalda tenía el símbolo de los uzumakis junto con un sol como escudo, además, en su espalda tenía un par de alas de un color blanco tan hermoso que no podía explicarlo bien.

Solamente para ella, normal.

Era su forma humana, cada vez que cruzaba ese espejo que conectaba del mundo del contrato y del humano.

Pero quería saber si había alguna diferencia importante.

En sí, no se sentía extraña, pero quería estar muy segura si, después de su cuerpo, había algún cambio significativo o importante.

Miro a su derecha para ver una roca de importante tamaño, perfecto para demostrar si había algún cambio en sus poderes.

Los demás, que estaban detrás de ella, miraban sorprendidos para después quitarse la sorpresa. Pero hubo uno que aún estaba impresionado.

\- ¿Q-Qué está pasando? – pregunto Naruto impresionado.

\- Sombra ¿te recuerdas? – Naruto asintió – La única forma de que nosotros podamos transformarnos en humanos es a través de un espejo especial. Creo que los uzumakis crearon una forma de transformarnos en humanos – dijo Twilight.

\- Pero ¿Qué hace?

\- Simple – el que comenzó a hablar ahora era Rarity – Lo que está haciendo ahora es que si sus poderes aún están presentes o hay algún cambió.

\- ¿Le pasa también en el espejo?

\- No – negó Twilight – Hasta donde yo sé, ya que jamás lo cruce, todos lo que lo cruzaban se convertían en humanos pero aún mantenían sus poderes.

\- Increíble.

Celestia estiro su mano y un leve brillo lo ilumino, para después la roca brillase levemente y, como si pesase como una pluma, se levantó en el aire para después ser lanzado con gran potencia hacia el mar.

\- Increíble – susurro Naruto.

\- Aun no has visto nada – dijo Celestia, aparentemente escuchando lo que dijo Naruto. Ella extendió sus alas blancas y despego al cielo, empujando mucho polvo. Cuando estaba en el cielo, ella hizo unos sellos – **Soru: Subarashī moeru bōru** (Sol: Gran bola llameante) – extendió sus manos y en su mano derecha apareció una pequeña pelota brillante. Cuando se completó, ella lo lanzo al horizonte.

Quienes no la conocían, era impresionante.

Cuando se perdió la vista del horizonte, una gran explosión ocurrió, cubriendo al sol del horizonte y a las islas. Además, quienes están en tierra, pudieron sentir un cambio de temperatura que, aunque era abrupta y los hacia sudar un poco, no era peligrosa en sí.

Cuando la explosión se terminó y todo se calmó, solo alguien pudo hablar.

\- Por Kami – susurro Naruto impresionado.

Ella bajo del cielo, aterrizando al frente de los testigos – No, no hay ningún cambió – dijo Celestia con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Cambió?

\- ¿Se lo explicaron?

\- Hai, Celestia-sama – respondió Rarity – Pero creo que aún es muy joven para entender ciertas cosas – Celestia asintió ante la explicación de la unicornio.

\- Solo quería saber si había un cambio de mis poderes, aunque habría que explicártelo a fondo.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- No, cuando tus clases den inició, ahí entenderás todo o por lo menos en gran parte – Naruto asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahora? – pregunto Twilight.

\- A Konoha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la casa donde viven los nuevos residentes.

Luna y Sombra estaban tomando un café viendo afuera una lluvia en medio de una noche tranquila y a su vez intranquila.

Y solo había una explicación para eso.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que fuimos los invocadores de los Uzumakis? – pregunto Sombra intentando tranquilizar un poco el ambiente.

\- A decir verdad, no lo sé – respondió sincera.

Esa respuesta ya lo sabía Sombra y la población general de Equestria, pero él intentaba intentar hablar de algo para cambiar un poco la atmosfera que los dos tenían.

La atmosfera que se forma era que el consejero-Changeling de que una gran explosión ocurrió cerca de la isla de Uzushiogakure, y solo había un culpable acerca de eso.

Celestia.

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía el por qué hizo tal tontería ¿acaso quiso demostrar algo?

Sombra suspiro, la situación estaba tan grave que los anbus estaban en todas partes preparados de un ataque inminente de una aldea o de alguien.

\- ¿Crees que esa explosión fue la consecuencia de encontrar el tesoro? – pregunto nuevamente Sombra.

\- Eso no lo sé, no sé si lo hizo por coraje o que ese tesoro es un arma poderosa de tal magnitud que hizo esa explosión – Luna miro hacia afuera, mirando como la lluvia cubría el bosque y más allá, dándole una esencia de misterio.

Luna cerró los ojos. Este sería la primera semana desde que Celestia se fue hacia la isla de los Uzumakis, y hoy debió llegar. Si todos los anbus la podían dejarla en paz, pero que Celestia fuese pasiva es otra historia.

La puerta fue abierta, demostrando que Celestia y el grupo había llegado. Cuando los dos se levantaron de las sillas para recibirlos, agarraron una gran sorpresa.

Los dos sabían que la humana de cabello tipo arcoíris era Celestia, ya que, aunque pocas, tanto Celestia, Luna y como Sombra se convirtieron en humanos antes del exterminio del ataque de las demás aldeas, pero su sorpresa era que ella era humana en vez de una Alicornio. Aunque la diferencia entre humano y Alicornio no lo hay-con la excepción del cuerpo-, pero su sorpresa no era su cuerpo, sino por su transformación ¿Por qué?

\- Supongo que su miradas curiosas es por mi forma que otra cosa – comentó graciosa Celestia.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar sin dar alarma? – pregunto Sombra curioso como intrigado.

\- Simple – ella levantó su kimono revelando su pierna delgada y suave, como una modelo, de una manera picara y sensual – Machos, siempre iguales – se burló Celestia, haciendo reír a Luna y haciendo apartar la mirada a Sombra por tal grosería.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Naruto, saliendo de un lado de Celestia, ya que este estaba detrás de ella.

\- Ah, nada – pregunto Celestia, agarrando a Naruto y llevarlo cargado como si fuera un bebe, haciendo suspirar a los dos por tal escena un tanto embarazosa.

Aunque para Naruto fuese algo distinto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los tres estaban mirando la noche estrellada con una mirada un tanto pensativa, ya que el tesoro de los Uzumakis podía servir tanto para convertir de poni-y otra raza dentro del contrato-a humano y viceversa, y Sombra era el ejemplo, ya que esos momentos era un unicornio con su armadura.

Los tres estaban en una situación un tanto problemática acerca de los Uzumakis que están en esa aldea, y aunque ellos estuviesen en manos seguras gracias a su contacto y salvador, y gracias a estos es que él es ahora un Kage, y aunque su cuerpo revésale que fuese un completo estúpido, en verdad era una persona muy inteligente y estratégica, aunque si busca una buena pelea que podía igualar tanto su fuerza como velocidad.

\- Mañana por la mañana iré a esa aldea a enviar el mensaje, después de que Naruto me convirtiese en humano para pasar un poco más en calma – comentó Sombra.

\- Bien – dijo Celestia – Quiero que los Uzumakis sepan de que Naruto, el Príncipe de Uzu está en Konoha. Y no ocultes nada, quiero que sepan cada detalle. Y si vienen, que venga hacia aquí para conversar acerca del futuro de los Uzumakis.

\- Hai – Sombra se fue, dejando solas a las hermanas.

\- Mañana comienza su entrenamiento ¿Quién lo entrenara de segundo? – pregunto Luna, sabiendo que los ponis serán los primeros para curarle su mente.

\- Después vendrán los Grifos; para después con las Zebras; para después con los Dog Diamonds; para después ir con los Minotauros; y por último los Centauros – le respondió el orden que va tener Naruto.

\- ¿Cuánto tardara su entrenamiento?

\- A los doce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Han pasado varias semanas después de la ida de Sombra, y el día siguiente de su partida, el entrenamiento de Naruto Uzumaki dio comienzo.

Y dio grandes saltos, según Cheerilee.

Naruto, en ese tiempo, ya aprendió a cómo escribir y leer de una manera eficaz. No solo eso, sino que también es que tenía una memoria fotográfica que, aunque no perfecta, si era admirable que lo tenga un niño pequeño. Y gracias a Cheerilee, que supo cómo aprovecharlo, hizo que Naruto guardase la información importante y valiosa, la que tiene relevancia, información no tan útil pero puede resultar en un futuro, y borrar la información que, intuición, inteligencia y sentido común, queda descartado por completo.

Y aunque Naruto aún tiene las clases con Cheerilee, en estos momentos Naruto está siendo entrenado en el control del Chakra para que no le de molestia en un futuro.

Su sensei en ese apartado era Twilight, ya que, de las diez, la quinta de las mejores controles de tanto Chakra como de magia.

Cuando Naruto pregunto por qué debería entrenar casi todos los días el control del Chakra-ya que sabe casi todo lo reverente del Chakra gracias a Cheerilee-, Twilight le respondió que su cantidad de Chakra siempre estaba en aumento y habrá un punto de que sería imposible hacer un jutsu, aunque fuese el más sencillo de todos. Naturalmente Naruto pregunto eso, de que siempre su Chakra estaba en aumento, aun no sabiendo de Kurama.

Twilight le dijo que, cuando él estuviese mejor preparado, sabría del porqué, aunque le comentó de que naturalmente los Uzuamkis en si tenían una cantidad enorme de Chakra.

Twilight tenía una idea para hacer ciertas cosas un poco más rápida y, con el permiso de Celestia, le enseño un jutsu de, si o si, un Uzumaki debería aprender.

El Kage bushin.

Casi se le cae el cuerno por la sorpresa y el susto que le dio Naruto, ya que después de algunos intentos fallidos, Naruto pudo convocar a más de cien clones.

Twilight se regañó a si misma al asustarse y sorprenderse de eso, ya que un Uzumaki podía convocar en un día cualquiera a más de mil clones y era la primera prueba para pasar los exámenes genins, y aunque no era necesario que hubiese mil para pasar la prueba-mínimo como cien y también de cualquier tipo de clon-, si era un número normal.

Pero si un Uzumaki se lo tomaba en serió, ya era una historia distinta.

Gracias a la idea de Twilight, era normal ver a varios Narutos estudiando en la escuela con Cheerilee y otros senseis, y otros en el bosque por el control del Chakra.

\- ¡Lo logre! – grito Naruto en la copa de un árbol, y mostrando utilizo Chakra para escalarlo, sus pies brillaban de un azul.

Twilight, viéndolo de frente volando, le dio una sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, para después ser agarrado por Twilight, ya que se desmayó por toda la energía que utilizo. Normalmente le tomaría horas para que pudiese escalar un árbol, pero gracias Kurama-de forma directa e indirecta-de que su Chakra tuviese una gran cantidad, casi superando a un chunin de alto rango.

Cuando Twilight aterrizo en el suelo, puso a Naruto en su lomo y se fue caminando a Ponyville para descansar y seguir entrenando hasta tal punto de que caminar en los árboles o cualquier pared sólida como si fuese el mismo piso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celestia estaba mirando el informe de entrenamiento después de un mes.

Y cada vez que leía cada línea, una sonrisa cada vez más grande se formaba en su rostro.

La mentalidad de Naruto ya está lo suficiente calmada y curada para estar solo en un solo lugar y no tener la necesidad de que durmiese con alguien, aunque se puso triste no sentir las manitas de Naruto alrededor de su cuello al dormir, estaba bastante contenta del progresa mental y emocional.

Más por el entrenamiento que le dio Luna.

Luna entrenaba a los soldados en convertirse en una unidad especial llamada Nightmare-sea cual raza sea-y la peculiaridad especial que tenía los Nightmare era una técnica especial que podían efectuar.

Traer las pesadillas más profundas de un ser humano y traerlo a la vida.

No solo era un genjutsu que, en sí, era terrorífico, pero para echarle más sal a la herida era que está técnica no solo era un genjutsu, sino era una combinación entre un genjutsu e invocación, trayendo a las pesadillas a la vida y atacar a la víctima.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía ser eliminado como como si fuese un genjutsu.

Luna podía saber si alguien era candidato para ser un Nightmare, y la primera vez que vio a Naruto sabía que era uno.

Pero la prueba para ser uno era, de si, un infierno.

Para ser un Nightmare, lo primero que necesita el usuario era simple como complejo.

Naruto necesita enfrentar y vencer a sus peores temores, los más profundos que su mente como alma teme con solo pensarlo.

Es por eso que entre los Nightmare había un dicho "Es fácil encontrar el miedo, lo difícil es salir". Es por eso que Luna, por el momento no lo iba a meter, ya que era bastante joven para hacerlo.

Pero cuando lo haga, solo esperaba en todo su ser que se negase. Y si no, solo esperaba que saliese completo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto estaba caminando entre las calles de Konoha junto con alguien que una simple palabra podía resumir.

Hermosa.

La mujer de camisa blanca y pantalones de un blanco como las nubes era Rarity en su forma humana.

Y se estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Cada hombre que la estaba mirando se quedaba embobado como un idiota y su mirada seguía al cuerpazo de la mujer.

Desde los senos de un tamaño perfecto.

El trasero con un movimiento sensual y suave, como si perteneciese de la realeza.

Y su cuerpo entero, como si los mismos dioses lo escupiesen de pies a cabeza.

En esos momentos se estaban dirigiéndose al único lugar de Konoha que aceptaban a Naruto. Ichirakus Ramen.

Al principio Rarity se iba a negar de ser su guardián, ya que no era fanática de los ramen

, no era que tenía una dieta estricta, sino que simplemente no le gustaba el sabor, pero después de escuchar de que Ichirakus era como un hogar para el joven, solo iba a saludar-y también comer un poco de ese ramen, por la insistencia de Naruto.

Al principio, la caminata era tranquila, con las excepciones de las miradas lujuriosas y de envidia de los hombres y mujeres como odio cuando ven a Naruto, pero alguien los interrumpió.

\- ¡Hey, muñeca! – grito un hombre detrás de los dos.

Cuando Rarity se detuvo al mirar quien era, vio que era un hombre joven con su atuendo de jonin, mientras que los dos amigos detrás de él era chunins, aunque no podía saber si eran recién graduados o tenían tiempo de servicio, ya que las miradas de erotismo que tenían en sus ojos tapaba todo profesionalismo que tenían.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas al demonio a un lado y vienes con nosotros? Sé que te divertirás.

\- O, querido – comentó Rarity, ya que después de que saliesen de la casa, unos anbus los estaban persiguiendo, así que no podía hacer algo para quitarse a los tontos que tenía al frente.

Pero eso no significa que podía divertirse un poco.

\- Eres hermoso – ella se acercó, cautivando aún más a los hombres, mientras que Naruto tenía una sonrisa de cómplice, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar – ¿Y sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el chunin atrapado por completo en las telarañas de Rarity.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente del rostro del hombre, estando bien cerca de los labios a punto de besarlos – No eres mi tipo – le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Los dos chunins, saliendo de su ilusión, se encogieron de dolor ver al líder gimiendo de dolor a agarrando sus testículos para intentar aliviar el dolor – Te acercas nuevamente y – ella agarro el mentón, para que lo viese a la cara – Y te lo quitare lo que te hace hombre con un tenedor – ella le dio una sonrisa tan bella y hermosa que cualquiera pensaría que la mujer es una ser angelical.

Pero lo que el hombre miraba era un demonio caminando entre los hombres.

Rarity soltó el mentó y la gravedad hizo el resto haciendo de caer al hombre para que disfrutase de su dolor y el suelo, para seguir su camino hacia su destino original junto con Naruto.

Para cuando llegaron al Ichirakus y que Naruto entro en primer lugar, no paso ni un minuto que se escuchase un grito de una niña y escucho un desorden dentro del restaurante, no lo suficiente para que Rarity se preocupe pero si lo suficiente para que se formase una sonrisa un tanto payasa en su rostro.

Cuando entro, pudo mirar como una niña de no más de doce años estaba abrazando a lagrima viva a Naruto por no verlo casi un mes de ausencia, y si no fuese por Rarity que la detuvo, quizás la niña se lo hubiese llevado a algún lado – Niña, será mejor que lo sueltes, no es un peluche – comentó un tanto graciosa Rarity, y aunque la niña no lo estaba abrazando a un nivel preocupante, si estorbaba un poco para que los clientes pasasen.

\- ¡No! – le grito la niña y de repente ella se lo llevo en el restaurante, haciendo gritar de un buen susto y sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¡Naruto!

\- ¡No me lo llevaras! – Rarity no supo lo que paso después, pero se escuchó una puerta cerrándose.

\- Niños – se quejó el hombre. Cuando salió de la cocina para estar en la barra, vio a Rarity con una mano en su boca intentando tapar una risa – Eres el que trajo ¿verdad…

\- Rarity, Rarity de Equestria – dijo la mujer abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al hombre viejo.

\- ¡Eres de/Silenció – dijo muy sería Rarity – Lo único que quiero tener es tener un regaño de Celestia por qué me descubrieron…mi verdadero ser – le susurro, acercándose a la barra.

\- Lo siento mucho, Rarity-san – se disculpó el hombre dándole una leve reverencia.

\- No importa ¿y todo ese teatro? – pregunto por lo que escucho dentro de la cocina.

\- Bueno, regularmente los jóvenes temen y hasta inclusive odian a Naruto por lo que tiene – Rarity asintió ante sus palabras – Y mi hija, Ayame, era una de ese grupo que le teme. Cuando Naruto vino por primera vez al negoció, mi pequeña era muy reacia de salir a saludar, pero después de un incidente, lo ve como su hermanito y – el hombre se acercó más a Rarity, como si fuese el secreto más importante de Konoha – Lo abraza como si fuese un peluche.

\- Si, ya vi esa demostración – comentó con una risa – Pero ¿Qué incidente?

\- Bueno…unos hombres arrinconaron a mi hija para hacerle…cosas. Naruto salió y los entretuvo lo suficiente tiempo e hizo lo suficiente ruido para que yo me percatase, saliese de mi restaurante y le di un merecido a esos vándalos de segundo.

\- Sin ofender señor, pero no te vez como alguien fuerte – lo que recibió fue una risa bastante fuerte del hombre.

\- Aunque no lo demuestre, estas manos están llenas de sangre de ninjas enemigos que amenazaron al Daimyo.

" _¿Daimyo?"_ \- ¿Eras un samurái?

\- Hai, uno de los mejores. Aunque no de los mejores de mi generación, si tuve la suficiente confianza para entrenar a su hijo. Y hablando del diablo – alguien entro en el restaurant.

\- Aparentemente, viejo, estás hablando mal de mí nuevamente – se quejó un joven.

El joven que estaban mirando era, solo por mencionar de manera simple, alguien de la realeza y completamente hermoso, pero si alguien lo mirase fijo, podía notar seriedad en su mirada, aunque fuese opacada un poco por su mirada de burla.

\- Ten más respeto, gaki – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona, aunque también le dio una reverencia respetuosa – Daimyo-sama.

\- Teuchi, no seas tan formal, no nos vemos por más de cinco años y no quiero que uno de mis antiguos senseis me trate respeto en un ambiente tan calmado – comentó de una manera un tanto sería, sentándose al lado de Rarity, para después ser mirado de una manera entre de sorpresa como cómica - ¿Acaso es tú novia?

\- ¡Ja, novia! – se burló Teuchi – Ya soy demasiado viejo para estar en el mundo de los enamorados, además de que necesito atender al negocio como a mi pequeño tesoro.

El Daimyo agito su mano quitándole un poco de importancia – Como quieras, Teuchi-san ¿Cómo se llama está dulzura que con solo una mirada me podía arrancar la cabeza?

\- ¡Ja! Por fin alguien que no ve mi cuerpo.

\- Oh, muñeca – dijo el Daimyo, agarrando la mano de Rarity y besándola como todo caballero – Eres como una rosa más hermosa de todas junto con las espinas más largas y afiladas.

\- Lo tomare como un cumplido, querido – agradeció Rarity – además de que me alegro de que alguien me mirase como soy y no como una prostituta cualquiera – comentó.

Antes de seguir hablando, la niña entro - ¿Oto-san, quien es él? – pregunto la niña inocente.

Rarity pudo ver que Naruto estaba detrás de ella.

\- Así que esta princesita es Ayame, que bonita, pero ¿él niño? – pregunto curioso, además de que le sonaba a alguien por alguna razón.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- ¿Saber qué? – pregunto confundido el Daimyo.

\- Es Naruto Uzumaki – el Daimyo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero aún sabía que en esas palabras había oculto algo.

\- ¿Qué lo hace especial, fuera del Uzumaki? – pregunto un tanto serió, pensando que debería tener una conversación seria con Hiruzen.

Teuchi miro a Naruto de forma disimulada. En vez de responder con la voz, levanto las dos manos y mostraron un número.

Un nueve.

El Daimyo miro confundido, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe sabiendo a lo que él se refería - ¡Qué demonios! – grito enojado y bastante serió, demostrando por ese instante la seriedad que debe tener un Daimyo.

\- Keiso-sama ¿pasa algo? – pregunto el guardaespaldas que estaba protegiendo la puerta como su deber dicta.

\- ¡Quiero hablar con el Hokage, ahora!

\- ¡Hai! – el samurái se fue yéndose.

\- Lo siento Teuchi-san, pero tengo que hablar seriamente con alguien.

\- Como desees.

Naruto se acercó hacia el Daimyo - ¿Hice algo? – pregunto un tanto temeroso.

\- Tú no, jovencito – le acarició levemente el cabello a Naruto – Más bien a otra persona – él miro a Rarity – Supongo que no eres simplemente una niñera ¿verdad?

Rarity asintió con un semblante serió.

\- Si me disculpan – Keiso se fue de la tienda.

Rarity no supo lo qie paso o por qué el Daimyo puso esa reacción tan explosiva por saber que Naruto era tanto un Uzumaki como el Jinchuriki de Kurama.

Pero en todo eso, puso una sonrisa.

El karma puede resultar todo infierno a la persona adecuada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de que el Daimyo saliese. Naruto se despidió de Ayame, la hija de Teuchi. Aunque la niña no quiso separarse del joven, lo dejo esperando que mañana, sin falta, regresase o iría a por él con todo y anillo.

Rarity se ro de ese comentario, y Teuchi suspiro pero por estúpido. Se prometió no llegar borracho a casa.

Ahora Naruto estaba caminando a través de bosque junto con Rarity a su lado, estaban viendo una de las pocas zonas que Naruto estaba en paz hace tiempo antes de encontrar el contrato.

Un pequeño alboroto se sono dentro de algún lugar del bosque y los dos-más por curiosidad-iban a explorar.

Lo que encontraron fue algo que, para Naruto, le hirvió la sangre.

Encontraron a una niña de ojos blancos siendo intimidada por otros jóvenes más mayores que ella. Y pro lo que vio Rarity en sus frentes eran que eran genins, y por los ojos demostraban que tenían más o menos una semana de graduados.

Rarity iba a actuar, y aunque ella tenía un gran odio hacia Konoha, no podía culpar a niños tan pequeños como la niña igualando los pecados de sus padres.

Y era por eso que Celestia tenía un plan por si acaso la cabreaban.

Pero Naruto salió del escondite gritando a los malhechores - ¡Oigan idiotas! – les grito con enfado lo que estaba viendo.

Los tres giraron al mismo tiempo y se burlaron de lo que estaban viendo - ¿Quién eres tú, gaki? – le pregunto uno de los genins.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki ¡Y déjala en paz! – les grito, poniéndose en posición de combate.

\- ¿Uzumaki? Hey hermano ¿no es ese mocoso que nuestro to-san siempre odiaba?

\- Hai – el genin de frente, aparentemente el líder, se estaba sonándose los huesos preparándose para una golpiza – Venga gaki, no puedes contra nosotros.

Naruto los miro con más ira, poniéndose en posición de combate.

Rarity miraba, aún escondida, el espectáculo. Toda la timidez y el miedo que tenia Naruto fue convertida en un odio profunda, y además, durante el leve entrenamiento de tuvo Naruto en Equestria también estuvo un ligero entrenamiento especial de taijutsu por parte de Applejack.

Esto sería divertido.

El líder señalo hacia Naruto y uno de los genins corrió hacia Naruto para agarrarlo.

Naruto se preparó para recibirlo, ya que uno de las lecciones de Applejack era lo siguiente.

 **Jamás baje la guardia, hasta inclusive el ninja más débil puede matarte.**

Cuando el genin intentó atrapar a Naruto. Este se agacho y le dio un puñetazo en su entrepierna. Él pobre genin se arrodillo del dolor y recibió una potente patada de Naruto derribándolo.

\- ¡Qué esperas! – grito el líder.

El otro genin corrió hacia Naruto intentando golpearlo. Naruto lo esquivo moviendo un poco su cuerpo, agarro el brazo y de un potente rodillazo partió el brazo, para ser jalado y darle una patada en el pecho.

\- ¡Serás!

Naruto miro al líder, pero se sorprendió que sacase unos kunais para después ser lanzado.

Naruto quedó horrorizado, pero se alegró de que Rarity partiese el kunai por la mitad, para después abalanzarse directamente al genin, alzándolo tomándolo del cuello.

\- ¿Por qué atacas a niños? – pregunto con veneno Rarity.

\- ¡Por qué nos da la ¡AGH! – no pudo continuar, ya que Rarity le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con su puño. Lo soltó y agarro la mano derecha del genin y lo doblo, haciéndole gritar de dolor y quedándose inconsciente.

\- Idiotas infantiles – escupidó Rarity ante el genin inconsciente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Rarity giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto yendo hacia la niña, mirándolo con mucho nerviosismo a Naruto como de agradecimiento.

\- A-Arigat-tou – dijo con tanto nerviosismo que su lengua se trababa.

\- Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki.

\- H-Hinata Hyuga – Hinata le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Por qué estos idiotas te molestaban? – le pregunto curioso.

\- P-Por mi c-clan. Son muy respe-etados, pero t-tam-bien tienen odio. E-Ellos q-querían vengarse de mi – termino de explicar Hinata, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Naruto.

\- Ya que te salve ¡Por qué no vamos a Ichirakus! – le dijo con emoción, haciendo sonreír a Hinata con un ligero sonrojo.

\- ¡H-Hia! – le dijo y acompaño a Naruto.

\- Que lindos ¿verdad? – ella giró su cabeza para ver a un Hyuga amarrado con cristales alrededor de su cuerpo. Ya que cuando Naruto se estaba encargándose de los genins, Rarity pudo ver a un Hyuga escondido sin hacer nada. No sabía que quería o por qué no hacía nada, pero ella se encargó de atraparlo e interrogarlo de su falta de acción.

Ella le quito el Hitai-ate de golpe para ver una marca extraña.

Pero ella era una profesional y sabía por excelencia que lo que estaba viendo era un dibujo.

Ella mojo su pulgar y sus sospechas eran reales, era maquillaje.

\- Muy bien idiota – la cadena que sostenía su boca desapareció, pero dejando un tanto sangrado la boca. Iba a gritar, pero Rarity le bloqueó todo intento de voz tapando su boca y un kunai en su cuello – Me dirás todo o jugare al doctor contigo.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Noticia importante

¡Noticia que les interesaría! O quizás no.

¡Hola, soy Hotday Productions! O solo sólo Hotday para abreviar.

Estoy aquí para dar un comunicado que, quizás no sea muy importante…o quizás sí.

En todo caso, déjenme decirles que ¡llegamos a más de doscientos reviews (o comentarios para los no tan entendidos)!

Así que, para celebrar, voy a hacer esto. Un "Preguntas y respuestas" que me pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero habrá ciertas reglas.

No habrá spoilers de algún fanfic, así que no responderé ninguna pregunta como "¿Aparecerá "X" o "Y" personaje?" o "¿Meterás algún spin off (ya sea película, comic o libro)?"

No responderé preguntas personales por ser…bueno, personales.

No responderé preguntas como "X" o "Y" personaje se conocen, averígüenlo en el fic, no por aquí perezosos. Pero en todo caso, si puedo responder de donde me dio la inspiración o como me llego la idea de, ya sea del personaje, clan, la actitud (pero sin llegar al spoiler) y parecidos.

Eso sería todo por el momento, y además será aquí donde responderé las preguntas.

El tiempo límite de cada sección de preguntas será de más o menos de un mes de diferencia. Más o menos. Pueden poner preguntas tanto de forma común o con un PM.

Eso sería todo.

Se despide Hotday, sayonara

(La sección de preguntas será "Pregunta con Hotday"…por sí acaso se pierden, jeje)


End file.
